What is Love?
by Kawaii Thirteen
Summary: Tom Riddle and Veronica Bennett are more alike than they make out to be. Trouble is, when you start resenting someone because it's easier than dealing with your own issues you can start to develop a weird attachment with that person. But be warned, this is anything but a love story. Contains: Strong language, Sexual Scenes, violence and abuse. Tom Riddle/OC Alphard Black/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm never really happy with the quality of this story I have once again revised this story in the hopes of making it look and flow a little better. **

**If you've read this story before, there's not really much change to the story line but it would help if you re-read it, but that option is completely up to you. **

* * *

**I own nothing but my own characters and the idea for this story, the rest is down to an amazing author named J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Veronica Bennett glanced around at her unusually large bedroom and sighed. Her rich and extravagant processions were lined up neatly on the shelves that clung desperately at the dark grey brick walls along with expensive oil paintings of famous Witches. Her four poster bed that held up her already packed trunk that bore the Bennett family crest upon its leather in gold leaf. She was alone, engulfed in a deafening silence. The silence was as it always was, soothing to Veronica and gave her the chance to think, although she had to admit, any more thinking and she felt her head was going to explode.

She was all set and ready to leave for King's Cross Station but something was definitely different about leaving for Platform Nine and Three Quarters this time around, like some nagging voice in the back of her head telling her things weren't going to get any better than they were now. Usually she had always felt ecstatic about leaving the Bennett Mansion after what she had classed as an 'exhausting' ordeal with her parents but right now she was thinking what good will it do to return to Hogwarts? Her parent's somewhat argumentative relationship had a constant knock on effect with Veronica but this time, right now, she felt even more desperate to get as far away from them as possible. She had her reasons perhaps why she didn't wish to return there but right now, even Hogwarts seemed like a better option than staying at home.

The Bennett family; though considered extremely wealthy and in high respect from other pure blood Wizarding families, were dysfunctional to say the least. Both Veronica's mother and father held a bitter resentment towards each other since the birth of Veronica and for reasons even Veronica was still hazy as for the reasons why. But whilst they held the resent for themselves they also allowed their child to suffer.

As a child, Veronica was subjected to witness multiple arguments between her parents, all of which would be the result of her mother's drunken slurs and would end with her Father pointing his wand at Mrs Bennett proclaiming he would gladly do his time in Azkaban if it meant it would silence her for good. To anyone else, this would severely damage a child but to Veronica she felt somewhat numb to it. She had grown accustomed to it and therefore it wasn't such a shocking act to see, but she often had to think that maybe, just maybe, it had done more damage to her than she had cared to admit. She might not know a lot but being as young as she is; being a subject of child neglect in a loveless marriage was something Veronica knew a hell of a lot about.

It would be funny to say the least that Veronica could hate them even more after the many years of being overlooked but on one of the final night's she spent with her family; that being with her own mother and father and the Black's, she had soon realised there was a hidden agenda behind the matter.

_Pollux Black sat at the dark oak wood table beside his wife Irma; smacking his lips together as he drained his silver goblet that bore the Black family crest upon the front before setting it back onto the table._

_Both families had temporarily been divided, whilst on the left sat the Bennett's'; the right sat the larger family of Blacks. Everyone seeming to be enjoying the night of fine wine and extravagant food; Even Veronica's parents were putting on a brave front as they pretended to be still very much in love. If it wasn't for Alphard making obscene gestures behind his sister, Walburga's back Veronica wouldn't have found it worthwhile with being there._

_Hearing a 'clinking' noise the quiet sound of casual chatter died away as people turned to look over at Pollux, who was tapping his goblet with the tip of his wand obviously waiting for silence to descend amongst them so he could begin his speech._

_"Ah. I see I have everyone's attention now. Good." He smiled as he ran a hand over his oiled dark brown hair. "Now as you know, this will be the last time we will see our children as a new term approaches at Hogwarts." He inclined his head toward Mr and Mrs Bennett who smiles didn't reach their eyes. "But I would just like to ask that if we could all raise a glass in toast to my beloved daughter Walburga; who's hand has indeed been taken in harmonious matrimony."_

_Veronica dropped her fork abruptly onto her plate as she watched Walburga blush wildly as everyone slowly brought up their glasses in an odd silence but in mere respect for her._

_Walburga was a year older than Alphard and Veronica and the sudden news of marriage was a whirl wind to the face for Veronica who suddenly realised that she too would have to face the prospect of marrying someone at such a young age in the near future._

_"Further more I'd like to say that I am overjoyed to find that not only is this young man of pure blood Heritage, he is also a proud Black!" Pollux suddenly started laughing out loudly, his eyes looking like small slits as he thoroughly seemed elated that his daughter would marry somebody of which they both share the same blood._

_Veronica felt sick._

_Sighing out the last of his chuckles he then pressed on with more important issues at hand. "Orion and Walburga's marriage will happen upon Walburga's graduation from Hogwarts."_

_Mr and Mrs Bennett looked quite impressed at the quickness of Pollux and Irma's scheduling in advance for their daughter's future and gave little claps of approval._

_The remaining Black children, Alphard and Cygnus looked positively chilled about this prospect. Veronica always knew this side of her family were a little less than normal but she never thought about the prospect of them interbreeding like this._

_There was quite a bit of silence as Pollux seemed lost in a daze of pure euphoria until Irma pressed her hand to his forearm and spoke gently to him "Darling shouldn't we tell them the other good news?"_

_"Ah yes." He said as he smiled down at her before pecking her lips. "Alphard m'boy, would you come up here please?"_

_Alphard looked startled at the fact he had been addressed by his father in a formal dinner speech. His short curtain of dark brown curls bounced as he slowly slid out of his seat and plodded uncertainly to his father who was beckoning him with his arms. Once at his side Pollux then looked over at Mr and Mrs Bennett._

_"Nathanial, Cordellia, would you do me the honour?" Suddenly both Bennett's stood up, their smiles looking even more strained than usual as they forced themselves to interlock their arms as they strode over to Alphard and Pollux._

_"As we are now fully aware of Walburga's proposal to young Orion Black, we felt we should at least kill two birds with one stone to say the least..." Laughed Mr Bennett as he patted, a now worried, Alphard's shoulder. Veronica felt a sharp pang of sadness as she watched the only person she perhaps felt an attachment for, looking like he always did when he awaited the worst of a punishment. "...although it is fair to say that we shall not rain on Walburga's parade..." Walburga suddenly produced a very self aware and proud smirk at that comment. "...it is right that we expect to give our children the best in life. Separate them from those unworthy and give them a husband or wife that will provide them with a long happy life and children baring pure blood within their veins."_

_Veronica had a faint idea of where her father was going with the speech but she didn't expect what he was to say next._

_"Alphard, you are like a son that I and Cordellia never had the chance to have. I would like to say that I will be honoured and deeply proud to accept you as a son in law."_

_"WHAT?" Veronica shot up from her seat, her piercing blue eyes flaring like tiny blue embers as she started heaving in the oxygen to her lungs. Alphard too looked outraged as he pulled away from the group of elders, his brow furrowed in rage just like Veronica's._

_"I'm not marrying her! She's like my sister!"_

_Walburga suddenly snorted and a sour expression descended her pallid features. She and Veronica weren't exactly 'alike' nor did they want to be._

_"It's not a question of what you want boy! It's what we have agreed!" Bellowed Pollux who had grabbed Alphard by the scruff of the neck, his grey eyes now enraged with power._

_"I'm not marrying my own cousin. We are blood related for Merlin's sake!" Veronica spat defiantly._

_"It has been decided Veronica." Mr Bennett said seriously. "This family will not be tarnished by a silly girl who doesn't see the seriousness in keeping up the family trait of being pure."_

_"This is all because of being pure blooded isn't it? Maybe I should go out and find a mudblood to marry if you think I'm so 'silly'" She seethed. The on watchers were silent as the elder's continue to glare at the girl who was stood beside herself defiantly._

_"You watch your mouth." Mrs Bennett snapped. Her pale blue eyes that she shared with Veronica were emanating a pure look of loathing._

_Veronica looked round the silent dining room. All eyes except for Alphard's (who seemed to be hidden under his palm as he pinched his nose in agitation) were glaring at her. Even Cygnus who's usually child like presence had changed dramatically._

_She suddenly felt aware that this wasn't just some event she could defiantly dismiss. This was something planned in a way to 'benefit' her. All these years of neglect and now this was the time they wanted to show that they actually cared about her._

_Choosing now that is was best to leave before things got more heated; she turned on her heel and stomped away._

_She had reached the door leading to a long hallway when her father called her. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_"Home." She said through gritted teeth and with that, she slammed the door behind her. Her eyes began to prickle with warm tears threatening to make their presence known. She hated them._

She had spent the last few nights alone in her room, occasionally Zora the house elf would have to sneak meals up to her as Mr and Mrs Bennett had forbidden the house elves in feeding her until she agreed to proceed with the engagement. Of course she had and will always refuse to accept it.

She hated her mother and father so much before hand, but this was the final nail in the coffin that was her heart. She felt nothing any more except for pure revulsion towards anyone and anything that expressed love.

_What is love? _Veronica thought bitterly as she threw on her Hogwarts robe; the sliver and green emblem bearing a snake upon it deeming Veronica worthy in the eyes of Salazar Slytherin.

The prefect badge; glittering in the light emanating from her bedroom window made her frown. She had spent five years of her life making sure she would be eligible to have a chance to become a prefect, to maybe gain some form of acceptance from her parents but it was to be ignored, like anything else she had been successful with. She wondered why she had even bothered trying to fight for their love and attention but she knew deep down, she was doing it for herself not any one else. If she could make it through school and leave with good grades, she'd be able to get a good job and she would never have to rely on her selfish parent's ever again.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the story by leaving a review. I read every single one of your responses and I take into great consideration your words of criticism and encourage because if it wasn't for you guys, I'd have abandoned this story a long time ago.**

**Much Love,**  
**Kawaii Thirteen**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone in a silent compartment of the Hogwarts Express as it hurried its way to its next destination was a boy of similar age to Veronica. Tom Marvolo Riddle. His skin was deathly pale and the hollows in his cheeks had since grown gaunter with the months away from Hogwarts and living on tasteless slop they served in the Orphanage. He still remained as handsome as ever, retraining his good looks as his neatly parted dark raven hair seemed to extenuate his strong cheek bones. His grey eyes were cold and unnerving as they were magnetized to the pages of the book he was reading. It was a simple book, telling the differences in verbal and non-verbal incantations.

It neither bothered or occurred to Tom that the other compartments were already taken by his fellow peers who seemed to have flocked together with one and other, laughing and talking in excitement about their summer time adventures outside of Hogwarts. In fact, he relished any time he had on his own. Since leaving the orphanage that morning, he could finally relax. It irritated him that he could constantly hear the constant murmurs of the children laughing and playing with one and other in the different rooms or even in the Orphanage court yard. At one point he felt the urge to hex every single one of them just so he could show them the meaning of laughter. Ah yes, the image that was imprinted in his mind at the thought of causing malevolent pain to the vulnerable children was something deemed hilarious by his standard.

He would have remained undisturbed for the rest of the train journey if there hadn't been a sharp knock at his compartment door which was followed by it sliding open.

"My Lord," Dolohov spoke as he saw Tom peer up from his book with an uninterested gleam in his eyes, he didn't even try to hide the disdain in his face from being interrupted.

Dolohov hastily closed the compartment door behind him as he gained a seat opposite his leader. Tom had resumed reading his book, almost disregarding that Dolohov was awaiting some order from him.

"My Lord?" Dolohov spoke once more, almost uncertain whether he was sure Tom had actually registered he had actually joined him.

Slowly Tom withdrew from the book at a leisurely pace. Closing it and placing it inside his robes, he then laced his fingers together as he finally gave Dolohov eye contact. "You're alone." He seemed annoyed that only one of his followers had decided to check in with him on their first day of term.

"Yes, Avery and Lestrange are taking note of the new Mudbloods that have yet to be sorted and the rest…" Dolohov paused in thought, shifting uneasily under the penetrating gaze of Tom before finishing with "I haven't seen them yet- but I'm sure they'll want to speak with you once we're in the Common Room."

"How very convenient, I supposed some followers are not as loyal as others." Tom laughed bitterly. "And Avery and Lestrange, Did I ask them to make a not of the Mudbloods?" He asked, icy tones dripping in his tone along with his usual cruel mannerisms. Dolohov who had no idea how to respond instinctively hung his head in shame.

"N-No."

"And didn't you try and stop them?" Tom asked once more.

Once again Dolohov stammered feeling now he was now to pay for the foolishness of others. The urge to plead with his leader and beg for him to see it differently was definitely an option but he held his tongue for he knew Tom loathed weakness and had said so many times before in their meetings together.

Tom suddenly rose from his seat, towering over Dolohov who awaited his punishment. "Very well Dolohov. You are free to go, tell Avery and Lestrange that I shall want to speak to them before we arrive at the castle."

Dolohov's head suddenly snapped up and took in the order that Tom had fed him with little effort. Shock and bewilderment stretched across his face before he gave a swift bow with his head and exited the compartment.

Tom awaited a moment, collecting his thoughts as he re-pinned his Prefects Badge to his robes. He could no longer put of his duties any more, he'd have to face Veronica Bennett eventually.

* * *

"Al right Ronnie? Had a good summer?" A voice uncomfortably close to the shell of Veronica's ear spoke. Without so much as spinning around to face the owner of the voice, she could already picture the face of one arrogant, Flint Donahue.

Flint was neither a member of the Slytherin house nor a Pureblood but still had the delusion of assuming he had some sort of chance with Veronica. It would have been amusing if he hadn't been incessant and she had lost count of the times she had told him to leave her alone. She wasn't being arrogant when she turned him down but it was more so a matter of fact, Slytherins from Pureblood families were only ever meant to marry with other Purebloods.

Veronica recoiled when she felt his chest pressing against her back as she struggled to keep some of the timid looking first years from congregating and blocking the narrow passage way of the train. Every now and then she would become frustrated and end up smacking some of them with her wand.

"What do you want Flint?" She asked in a bored tone. She still hadn't bothered to look round at him for if she had, she would have seen that he was baring a big toothy grin.

"You." He joked as he tried to spin her round to look at him.

"Ha. Ha." She said sarcastically as she yanked her arm out of his clutch. "Ow you little basta-" She suddenly began to rub her bottom in a soothing way. Looking down the passage way she noticed one of the first years had began sneering at her as they ran away, holding a rather large disorientated pet rat in their hands.

Flint suddenly started chuckling wildly as he finally met Veronica's glaring eyes. "I guess you could say they're a pain in the arse eh Ron?"

"If you don't leave now you're going to wake up with pus filled boils covering every inch of your body." She seethed as she turned her back on him once more (although she could quite plainly see his reflection in the glass in front of her).

"Always thinking about me naked aren't you?" He crooned as he lent up against the glass, a cool smile tugging at his lips as he looked her up and down. He seemed to have noticed she had changed since the previous year. Her hair was longer and lighter; although her height stayed the same, small and dainty, she had lost weight and gained a tiny hourglass waist from what he could see beneath her robes. But her eyes, her eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle.

Veronica wanted nothing more to curse him repeatedly till it somehow sunk into his brain that she would never be interested in him and that he was purely a nuisance to her but she would never run the risk of losing her Prefect privileges over something minuscule.

It was at that moment Veronica saw that Tom Riddle had finally emerged from hiding. Striding down the narrow passage way, ignoring the lusting looks he was receiving from a group of fourth year Slytherin girls.

"Where have you been?" Veronica barked loudly, startling a second year Hufflepuff girl who had dropped her Herbology book in shock.

Tom stopped just a little way apart from her and Flint. His eyes automatically fixed upon Flint with a look of loathing ignoring Veronica completely.

"Shouldn't you be running along now Mudblood?"

Flint bolted up away from his leaning stance. Anger flashed in his pale green eyes as he narrowed them at Tom. He automatically clenched his fist in case he needed to hit Tom repeatedly in the face.

Tom withdrew his wand and pointed it straight at Flint's chest, a menacing look emanating his handsome face.

"What you gonna' do Riddle? Curse me? I'm sure everyone would love to see what the great Tom Riddle is really like." Flint glowered. "Such a role model this Prefect is eh?" Flint sneered.

"Tom put the wand down." Veronica ordered but he didn't listen to her, instead he held a firmer grip on the handle. Seeing that this had no effect on Tom she turned to Flint whose eyes had turned into slits of rage "Back off Flint." She warned.

Flint looked down at Veronica who now held a stern expression. Sighing, he exhaled a distorted breath and stalked away feeling defeated mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Tom slowly lowered his wand cautiously but still continued to burn his gaze into the back of Flint's head.

"Slughorn's been asking for you." Veronica spoke quietly.

Tom, who had been expecting her to preach to him about showing a good example to their peers was a little stunned by her sudden nonchalant tone. "And?" He asked with a raise of his dark eyebrow.

"And..." She began as they both started to patrol together knowing the train only had one more destination left, Hogsmeade. "...I'm not going to keep lying for you. I told him you had gone to keep an eye at the opposite side of the train. But this is it Tom. I already spent a year covering for you; I'm not doing it any more. I could lose my Prefect badge because of you."

Tom gave her a sceptical look, his jaw clenched and his eyes burning into her flesh. He couldn't stand it when anyone dared to speak to him like he was just a common person better yet, when someone didn't speak to him with the respect he so rightly deserved. Veronica however was not bothered nor threatened by his glares.

"Don't then. I've already told you I don't need your help." He snapped.

Letting out an agitated sigh she then finally looked over at him; her sapphire eyes tracing the contours of his extremely handsome face. "Fine, I won't in future." She barked back in the same tone. "But just remember, if it wasn't for me doing that, you'd have probably been kicked out of this school by now."

And then they continued their Prefect duties in silence until they were finally able to part ways once they reached the Thestral drawn carriages.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right, first years listen up!" Veronica called above the tiny heads of the first year Slytherins shortly after the feast in the Great Hall had ended. The rest of the common room seemed to continue in deep conversation completely oblivious. "The girls' dormitories are on the left, the boys' are on the right. The password to the portrait is '_Flaming Weebles_'." With that being said she waved at the crowd of small children and they suddenly dispersed. She turned away and plopped herself down onto a dark green sofa that bore black iron legs.

"I am beyond tired." She suddenly spoke up to a girl with a head full of mousy brown curls. The girl suddenly spun her head away from a Slytherin boy of whom seemed very interested in her and beamed a big welcoming smile towards Veronica.

"RONNIE!" She squeaked as she thrust her arms around Veronica and pulled her into a friendly embrace. "How are you? I didn't see you at the sorting ceremony; I thought Riddle might have done something to you down in the grounds!" The girl laughed.

"I'm fine just had a minor mishap with one of the first years." Veronica began as she let her head rest wearily upon the back of her seat. "As if I'd give Riddle the chance anyway" She sneered with a slanted grin. "But speaking of Riddle, where is he? Once again he's left me on my own to do his dirty work."

"Well knowing Riddle he'll be probably torturing Mudbloods." The girl named; Mildred Bowen joined in laughing. "Hey how was your summer? I got a bit worried when you stopped replying to my letters."

Veronica didn't falter her exhausted expression but merely remained, eyes closed, resting. "Where do I start? My parents have temporarily disowned me because I don't agree to what they want me to do- I'll fill you in properly about it later- but basically they've kept me on lock down in my room for last two weeks, they made sure I couldn't apparate out of my room or use the Floo network and they even took my owl off of me."

"Oh my, what did they want you to _do_?" Mildred exclaimed. Her hand slightly rose to her mouth in shock.

Veronica lolled her head to the side and there she opened her eyes to look at her friend who was eagerly waiting for the re-telling of her final days at Bennett Manor. "Like I said, I'll tell you later. It's too crowded in here." And there she gestured to the many faces in the dimly lit common room.

"Okay." Mildred responded sounding slightly put out. "Oh Alphard's here" She suddenly piped up happily. Even without looking over at her best friend, she could tell Mildred was smiling wildly. It was plainly obvious to even Alphard himself that Mildred had some borderline obsession with him.

Veronica perked her head up off the cushion she was resting her head on, her eyes meeting Alphard's grey ones. He didn't seem his usual upbeat self; he seemed more withdrawn and quiet than normal. As he made eye contact with Veronica he suddenly found himself looking away; looking around her at Mildred.

"Hey Alpha-"

"Do you mind giving us a minute Milly?" He asked as he now stood before the two girls. Mildred who was momentarily overcome with joy looked at Alphard with confused eyes and then towards Veronica who gave a meek nod.

"Yeah erm- okay..." She rose up from her seat quickly and left to, more than likely; find the Slytherin boy she had spoken to earlier. Alphard quickly took Mildred's seat next to Veronica.

"How has it been?" Veronica asked quietly. Alphard shook his head of dark brown curls, his handsomely contoured face clenched slightly as if it was physically paining him to speak about his final days at his family home.

"Terrible. Really, really terrible."

"I would have wrote-"

"Do you realise what you've caused Veronica? My parents won't even acknowledge my existence any more. They keep thinking that I'm siding with you-"

"But you are siding with me?" Veronica interjected, her voice sounding childlike as she seemed even more confused than Mildred had done previously.

"Right now, I just want things to go back to normal. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to do it." Alphard looked at her, his face sad as if he was pleading with Veronica to see sense.

Veronica refused the plea in his eyes, determined to keep strong and defiant. "I'm not going to marry you for the sake of keeping peace with our parents. My mum and dad haven't given a shit about me since the moment I was brought into this world." She kept her voice strong and only audible to Alphard.

"Since when did you become so selfish? Whatever happened to the Veronica I grew up with who wasn't such a brat?" he snapped.

Veronica's demeanour had changed from relaxed to provoked within a matter of seconds. "Since when did you allow your father to control your life? You said it yourself you can't stand him."

"At the end of the day Ronnie," Alphard was now on his feet towering over her causing a few of their classmates to look over in curiosity. "He's my father. I don't want to be disowned from my family because you want to act like a disobedient child."

Veronica, who held up the uninterested front she had used earlier that day with Tom Riddle, looked up at him; her pale blue eyes never ceasing contact with his. She was not falling for his intimidation tactics. "Alphard, if it was as simple as folding my arms and stamping my feet to get my own way over something so miniscule then maybe I could see your point. But this is something I am not going to let down. You can hate me as much as you want but I know for a fact I'm not marrying you just to please our parents."

Alphard's eyes suddenly softened and he returned to his seat beside Veronica who had turned away from him, staring hard at the onyx marble fireplace before them.

"I don't hate you Ron. I just want things to be normal again." Seeing that she was refusing to look at him he grasped her hand, holding it gently in his own. "Don't you want that as well?"

Veronica was to say the least startled at his touch. Looking down at the interlocking hands she then caught sight of Alphard's face. His eyes told Veronica he was being sincere but she couldn't help noticing something else in them, something she didn't want to address right now. "Right now Alphard," Her voice was quiet. "it's the least of my worries."

She quickly withdrew her hand from Alphard's. The thought of Alphard seeing her more than just a relative was scaring her to say the least. "I'm quite tired, I'm going to go to bed." She spoke all too quickly as she rose up from her seat and practically ran towards the girls' dormitories completely disregarding Mildred's calls asking her if she was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning approached sooner than Veronica had hoped. She was still feeling sluggish as she had spent most of the night explaining the reasoning behind her family punishment to Mildred who in return gave her shocked expressions and '_How could they?'_s but she generally felt refreshed.

Veronica and Mildred had found themselves along with the rest of the Slytherins outside Professor Slughorn's office that morning awaiting their new timetables for the year.

"I reckon we won't have any classes together" Said Mildred sadly with a slight pout which caused the dimples in her cheeks to become prominent. "It's just our luck."

Veronica tried to respond with as much enthusiasm as her friend but she could only muster a few '_yeah'_s in response. Her mind was in a totally different place. The more she thought about the situation with her family, the more she thought of Alphard. Then she'd cast unknowingly glances at him as he stood with his group of friends, laughing and joking.

Then something obscured her view. Frowning, she looked up to find a pair of cold, dark eyes.

"Where were you last night?" Tom spat. Mildred who was in mid conversation about Ancient Runes suddenly stopped.

"I could say the same about you." Veronica spoke in a less than bothered tone, knowing full well that it would anger him more.

"You were supposed to be patrolling last night. Professor Dippet stopped me when he saw that I was on my own." Tom's eyes were glinting with such rage Veronica was sure she saw a glimmer of red in them.

Mildred nervously looked between the pair, said nothing and parted to the other side of the dungeon feeling that she had no place to stand there and listen in to their argument.

Veronica who had been leaning leisurely against the stone wall of the dungeon, now stood up straight almost squaring up to Tom who was now, glowering down at her. "You told me you didn't need my help." She said innocently, playing up the fact she had an audience.

Tom was now seething. White, hot rage bubbled within him. It took all his strength not to pull his wand out on her, although Veronica was quick to notice his hand twitch towards the pocket where his wand was bestowed.

"How long do you think you'll last being a Prefect if you're going to pull your wand out on anyone who stands up to you?" She sneered.

Tom response was cut off as Professor Slughorn had now appeared outside the dungeon, clutching a brown leather briefcase, talking grandly about how he was looking forward to another good year of teaching and how he couldn't wait to recruit more exceptional students for his elite _Slug Club_.

"Tom m'boy I hear from headmaster Dippet you were in a spot of bother last night." Slughorn spoke as he neared both him and Veronica outside his office door, jangling a huge ring of coppery keys trying to decipher which one would grant him access to his office.

Tom's aggressive presence altered into a charming one that the majority of others had known Tom to be like almost immediately. "It wasn't so much as bother sir, he was merely asking where Veronica Bennett was as she hadn't joined me with the nightly Prefect patrolling. Personally if the decision was up to me I'd gladly keep it this way, I prefer doing it alone."

Veronica had now taken on Tom's furious rage.

"Is this true Veronica?" Slughorn asked, his squinty little eyes surveying her.

"Yes Professor." She said solemnly. "But it was only because To-"

"Veronica if you wish to remain Prefect you have to stick to the duties of a Prefect." Slughorn warned as his office door clicked open.

He took a step inside completely dismissing Veronica and now addressing Tom like he was a more favoured child. "And Tom, you know we can't allow you to patrol on your own. The school can be quite dangerous in the late hours. Surely you should know this by now." He gave Tom a knowing wink. Professor Slughorn was fully aware of Tom's curiosity of the school and even more so of the situations that Tom was faced with when his _exploring_ went a little too far.

"Yes Professor." Tom repeated in a mimicking tone of Veronica and when Professor Slughorn left to claim his desk.

Tom who had followed Slughorn with his eyes until he was out of earshot turned to look at Veronica once more, a look of arrogance mixed with loathing evident upon his face.

"I don't know why no-one can see past your goody-two-shoes bravado but you'll never fool me Tom." Was all Veronica said before she pushed past him, knocking his shoulder aggressively as she did. Tom curled his top lip into a snarl as she passed.

Tom would take no greater delight in watching her life escape from her lifeless body like an exhaled breath but he was already aware, conscious or not, that she was of pure blood heritage. A blood so pure, that she was deemed, purer than himself. It occurred to him that there were other forms of punishment that he would thrust upon her other than death. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

The sun had set over the grounds of Hogwarts. The brass torches were instantly lit from the moment the darkness had descended into the halls. Students had taken refuge in their common rooms; Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were up in the towers, Hufflepuffs were down in the basements and then finally the Slytherins were in the dungeons.

Veronica, under the orders of Slughorn was patrolling the corridors and keeping her eye out for any mischievous wrong do-ers. She was alone, assuming this was revenge from Tom for leaving him on his own last night. She was nearing the end of the fifth corridor when she heard footsteps scuttling against the stone floor. Seeing as this was the first sign of activity all night, Veronica had no choice in investigating the potential rule breaker. As she rounded the corner she caught a glimpse of a cloak whisking around another corner in the distance.

"Hey!" She shouted but the footsteps only quickened in speed. She was now in full pursuit of whoever it was. Thinking if it was fully worth it she decided it was best to apprehend them, she didn't need to give Tom another reason to go tattling to Slughorn.

She ran full pelt down a long stretch of corridor; only catching a glimpse of the perpetrator's feet as they rounded numerous corners in a bid to shake her off. It wasn't till she decided to go on a whim and take an alternative route in a secret passage way which led her face to face with whoever it was.

"_STUPEFY!_" She cried and a flash of red light emanated from the end of her wand. The opposing body flew against the attack and fell to the floor with a huge _smack_.

The lonely groans that echoed around the hall were interrupted with a huge stampede of footsteps growing closer to Veronica and the attacked person who lay on the floor writhing in pain.

Veronica looked over shoulder only to have her spell rebounded upon her. "_STUPEFY!_" came a low menacing voice. She fell to the floor clutching her ribs; sparkling tears prickled in her eyes as she struggled to open them. The footsteps came to a halt near the two attacked bodies. "Avery, help Lestrange pick up Mulciber." Veronica recognized the voice belonged to Tom Riddle.

She could barely see the body of Mulciber being lifted from the ground as her eyes were wincing so much with pain. It was then when she could hear another voice speak.

"My Lord, what shall we do with Bennett? She's a liability; she's bound to tell Slughorn we were out this late or worse, Dippet." It was Dolohov.

Tom strode towards Veronica who was now coming round from the attack. She was getting to her feet when he lazily pointed his wand at her again. There was a shot of light and Veronica's body fell to the floor completely motionless.

"Leave." He spoke without looking at him.

"B-But my Lor-"

"LEAVE!" Tom bellowed out. Dolohov needn't be told thrice as he scarpered away with Mulciber limping behind with Lestrange and Avery.

Now alone, Veronica felt her heart begin to beat frantically against her chest. She couldn't move and she couldn't scream. Suddenly her body felt light like a feather, her body was cold as it rose from the stone floor. Her silvery blonde hair looked like a veil as it fell from her body. Her eyes looked around frantically as she continued to rise from the floor, higher and higher until she was sure she was going to hit the high ceiling but suddenly she was tilted into a standing position and then thrust harshly and with great speed against the stone wall. Seeing stars and feeling a warm sticky liquid trickle down her neck it was then when she noticed the look on Tom's face.

Even with his arm outstretched wielding his wand, it wasn't that that scared her. It was his face. His eyes were actually glinting with something between a mix of malice and sadistic humour. For once in her life she saw Tom Riddle genuinely smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the night on the fifth floor Veronica and Tom hadn't crossed paths. It was inevitable to say the least, considering they were in the same house and they were both Prefects but she avoided him as much as he did his up most to be alone.

Veronica hadn't told Mildred what happened that night. It was like she was kidding herself into believing that it really didn't happen, like she had dreamt it all up. But it did happen; the pink scars that bore upon her chest were the living proof of that. Little patches of skin where she had felt Tom's wand scorch her snapped her out of her denial. He had tortured her that night till the point of nearly begging him to kill her.

It was a first for either of them, usually Veronica would sneer and doubt that Tom would even have the bottle to do something so vindictively nasty to her but she was proven wrong greatly.

Veronica was the only one in the dorm that Saturday morning. Mildred had gone to the Quidditch pitch to watch Rufus Lamb, a beater for the Slytherin team, train leaving her with more time on her hands than she would have liked. Having time to herself would only result in over thinking the situation and remembering the awful things Tom had done to her. She needed to be strong and she certainly needed to suppress everything as much as she could.

But as she sat there in the silence on her four poster bed, Veronica held up the robes she had worn the night of the incident with Tom. Inspecting the singed holes that were replicated upon her own skin in various markings of pink scar tissue, she remembered that look in his eyes. That terrifying look of sheer dominance as he over powered her, a sick game of which he would only be the winner. It was as if he had taken her innocence because ever since that night, something else had chipped away from Veronica. She had already lost a glimmer of light when her parents rejected her even more than she thought possible, but now, it was as if any pureness had been snatched away from her. She was so submerged in darkness that she felt that somehow Tom was taking over her. Like a part of his dark black soul had somehow managed to penetrate hers.

* * *

The changes hadn't gone unseen. Mildred had noticed the little changes in her friend. With Veronica become increasingly more withdrawn and unsocialable than usual, often taking herself off to their dormitory when Mildred wasn't looking to go and sit by herself, reading various books for her classes, Mildred couldn't quite figure out what had prompted the change. She often assumed it was the direct result of what strain her parents were putting her through. But regardless of that, Mildred couldn't understand why her friend was avoiding telling the reason for her change. They had trusted each other dearly for so long, so why keep secrets from her now?

"C'mon Rufus!" Mildred called as she used her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice at Rufus, who was airborne and flying rapidly to keep speed with the Bludgers. With one giant whack, one of the Bludgers went soaring over away from them, flying fifty yards in the opposite direction of the pitch.

The crowd of a few Slytherin supporters roared in praise and began clapping frantically including Mildred. Taking back her seat on the bench it was then when a hand placed itself on her shoulder startling Mildred briefly.

Once she had calmed her frantically beating heart she looked up to find familiarity with the same grey eyes she had a soft spot for. "Milly?" Alphard asked casually. Mildred suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach as Alphard looked down at her, a welcoming smile tugging at his lips. "Can I have a word?"

"Yeah, okay." She said as she tried to calm her already excited tone as she then allowed him a seat on the bench beside her. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked nonchalantly, her eyes never leaving Rufus's body.

"It's Ronnie." He said as he too focused his eyes on the Quidditch pitch choosing his words carefully as to not give much away. "Has she... Has she come across different to you at all?" His voice seemed lost in his train of thought.

Mildred shifted uncomfortably on the bench looking down at her fingers shyly before raising her head back to the Quidditch pitch. "Yeah she has. Has she said anything to you about it? She won't talk to me."

Alphard glanced at her with a slanted tug at his lips before responding with "No she hasn't." and reverting his eyes back to the pitch.

"She's been acting really distant lately, I mean even more so than usual and it's not like Ronnie at all. I'd even go as far as saying Tom Riddle had something to do with it, she's been avoiding him like the plague for the past couple of days." She admitted. It was then when she noticed Alphard's eyes scrutinizing her face. "What? You don't think he did something to her do you?"

"Do I? Of course I do. Everyone knows Riddle is a sick bastard. I've heard things about him that would make your skin crawl. But I swear if he's touched one hair on Ronnie's head, I will kill him." Alphard snapped through gritted teeth.

"As far as I know, it might not be because of Tom though. It might be," at this point she lowered her head to him as to keep her voice to a minimal level. "You know, the situation with your family."

Alphard wasn't too surprised that Veronica had told her best friend the intimate secret they both shared, they were extremely close and it was inevitable. He somewhat envied her with having someone to confide in who wouldn't judge her. "Even if Riddle hasn't hurt her, he's still going to get what is coming to him and it'll be even worse if he's laid one finger on Ronnie."

* * *

If there had been one thing Tom Riddle was sure of, it was that he was in his element when he was at Hogwarts. After all, it had been his only home since the orphanage and even that didn't seem to fit the description of a 'home'.

It was now that Tom had found a real purpose to serve his time there. _Horcruxes_. He had come across the term whilst reading books from the restricted section in the library. Although the book covered extensively on how to create a Horcrux and what was required in order to split the soul; however that wasn't what was plaguing him. He needed to know if it was possible to make more than one. But who to ask? He thought. He couldn't ask Dippet, there wasn't a strong enough reason to believe Dippet would openly talk to one of his students about splitting apart their soul since it was such a taboo subject. He would never resort to talking about it to Dumbledore, he being the teacher who had came and practically rescued him from the orphanage when he was eleven. He would surely be against supplying Tom the knowledge purely because Dumbledore always held a strong wiry eye over him. There was one person Tom had in mind but he needed to work out a way of carefully approaching the subject.

He was beside himself in quiet thought. It seemed his mind was full of the prospect of approaching Professor Slughorn and what he was going to say but also he thought back to Veronica. That night was one he would remember forever. The way she cowered away from him as he physically and mentally hurt her felt tantalising. He could see it, the pain behind her eyes regardless of the fact it was already present long before he had placed the '_Cruciatus_' curse upon her. Perhaps now she would understand that it was wise to respect him, she had been warned for long enough.

The light of his lantern flickered as he sat alone in the back of the Library with nothing but stacks of books for company. The doors of the library swung open abruptly but he needn't look to see who it was for he didn't care. That didn't bother him in the slightest; he just continued to read his book about the Dark Arts which he had snuck out of the restricted section.

"Yes?" Spoke a very irritated Madame Godfrey. It was the next voice that grabbed Tom's attention.

"Do you know who was the last person to check out Edith Garten's book of '_Deadly Plants and Vicious Shrubs'_? I can't find it anywhere on the shelves and nobody seems to know who the last person was to check it out." It was Veronica Bennett.

Tom's eyes wavered from the page he was reading to glance over at the front desk where an elderly witch, Madame Godfrey, took charge from. He could only glance at the back of Veronica's head, his gaze burning the trail of silvery blonde hair. He was sure she could feel his stare upon her.

"Dear girl do you think I have nothing better to do?" Madame Godfrey shrieked loudly causing the very few students who were quietly reading to look up. "Go back and look on the shelves again! I'm sure it'll turn up!" And with a wave of her boney finger, Veronica vacated the desk in search of the book with her cheeks burning from feeling a little humiliated.

Tom quickly collected his things from upon the desk he was sitting at. Eyes still lingering upon Veronica as he quickly followed her to the spot where she stood, a finger tracing the binds of the various books on the dusty shelves completely unaware of his presence.

It wasn't till she removed a tatty looking book from the shelf that sat at eye level that she saw his dark eyes peering at her through the newly created gap in the bookcase. Gasping loudly she dropped the book creating a loud clatter to echo around the walls. Tom rounded the bookcase towards her, her face seemed drained of its colour as he backed her into a quiet secluded corner.

"What do you want Tom?" She whispered loudly her eyes burning against the contours of his face. Nerves and anxiety had taken full reign of her body and she could hardly keep her voice sounding strong.

"Have you told anyone?" Was all that Tom had asked; his voice was snipped and sharp.

Veronica swallowed hard before responding. "No I haven't."

That was all Tom needed to know. "We're patrolling tonight." He spoke up randomly, sounding like he wasn't at all thrilled at that prospect but in actual fact he was. He was hoping for a repeat of that night.

"I'm not. I'm going anywhere with you." She snapped defiantly.

Tom stalked even closer towards Veronica. His expression set in stone, his jaw clenched tightly as he glared at her. "It's a shame you don't have a choice. Do I need to remind you of what happened that night?"

Veronica inhaled a shaky breath as she remembered clearly of what Tom had done to her. "No." She tried to keep her voice and face strong. She didn't like to show anyone she was afraid, especially Tom Riddle.

There was a silence that had descended around the pair. Both pair of eyes never ceasing to hold eye contact for if one looked away, that would instantly deem them weak.


	6. Chapter 6

He'd forgotten how long he had sat in the common room waiting for her. Alphard was hoping to catch Veronica on the odd chance that she left the sanctity of her dormitory but oddly enough that proved more difficult than it sounded. He couldn't work out why he was suddenly so overwhelmed to protect Veronica. Perhaps it was to uphold the honour within the family? He had never thought of her more than family, she was always like a sister to him, a little ray of sunshine that always held a huge smile whenever they spent any time together. But right now all he could think of was why he felt so differently towards her. Perhaps what his parents had arranged for him stirred something inside of him that had been lain dormant. Maybe it wasn't wrong, after all most of his family had married their cousins, blood related or not and it didn't seem too unusual.

"You need to get out there mate. Whoever has got you wrapped round their finger aren't worth it." Alphard who had been staring at the door leading to the girls' dormitory continuously for the past hour suddenly looked up to find Frances Whitehouse smirking down at him.

Alphard pulled a lopsided smile as one of his oldest friend's took a seat beside him.

"What do you mean _wrapped round their finger_?" Alphard asked trying very hard to sound casual but gave a very poor attempt at sounding convincing.

"Aw come off it Alph. You've been acting like a love sick puppy since we came back. Enlighten me, who's the lucky lady?" Frances sneered as he caught Alphard looking oddly uncomfortable.

"How do I look like a love sick puppy?" Alphard joked. He forced his voice to sound arrogant to throw his friend off the scent of the truth but so far, Frances was unconvinced.

"Well for one, you've been sat staring at the Girl's Dormitory for the past hour and secondly, it's not like you to be without a girl on your arm for longer than a day so out with it, who's the lucky girl?" Alphard had to hand it to Frances that he had a point and all of which, one he couldn't think of a good excuse to get out of. Feeling like his own probing questions weren't going to elicit the truth from Alphard, Frances continued with, "All right you don't have to tell me. But if you want my advice, I'd say whoever's managed to lure the biggest lady killer in Hogwarts without so much as giving him anything, then I'd say she's either worth waiting for or she's enjoying seeing you sweat. You're too young for that shit mate, there's plenty more fish in the sea." He patted Alphard reassuringly on the back.

"I was only waiting for Ronnie, I just needed to ask her about something." Alphard said truthfully.

"Well talk to her later. Right now me and you need to let off some steam. How about a drink at the Hogs Head? It'll take your mind off things." Frances was already aware that something was happening in Alphard's home life but it was only ever regarded as 'family problems'. He didn't feel comfortable discussing the supposed marriage to his bloodline cousin with any of his friends no matter how close they were.

"Fine, but only if you get some other people out with us too, it's never fun if it's just me and you, no offence."

"None taken and don't worry about it, leave it all to me Alphie." Frances grinned before turning his attention to a girl with long black hair and a heart shaped face who was sat nearby, scribbling something down what looked like Astronomy homework on a piece of parchment. "Oi! Audrey!"

The brunette flicked her hazel eyes up at Frances and gave him a smile.

"Hogs Head tonight?" He mimicked taking a sip of an imaginary glass of Butterbeer. "Invite a few of your friends; we'll meet in here at 8 o'clock."

The girl gave a thumbs up in agreement before returning to her homework. Frances stared perhaps a little longer at Audrey before turning back to Alphard. "See that wasn't hard was it? But I'll tell you something, if you don't try and get with her tonight then I'm seriously going to put out the word that you've turned soft on me." He joked.

Alphard laughed at his friend's playful teasing but it didn't deteriorate his need to check in with Veronica to make sure she was all right. He'd have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

Tom had been waiting for Veronica at the bottom of the Astronomy tower. Veronica, who's stomach was churning with unwelcome anxiety, was shifting slowly towards Tom who had thought she'd come through the portrait of the Shrieking Banshee, was now stood in the opposite direction to her oblivious to her arrival.

Veronica had avoided him intensely for a couple of days since the night on the fifth floor and she was somewhat proud of herself and her progress until now. She would now be forced to spend her night wandering the halls alone with him and who was to say he wouldn't attack her again? People like Tom Riddle needn't need reasons to be provoked. A voice in the back of her head told her all of this could have been avoided if she had spoken out to someone about what he had done to her but whether she cared to admit it or not, she and Tom both shared the same skeletons in the closet. If she broke her silence, so would he and right now, the thought of returning home after being expelled from Hogwarts would cause the situation with her parents to escalate even more.

Upon hearing her footsteps Tom had spun to face her. Her blood ran cold as she caught sight of eyes, both unnerving and void of human emotion. She planted herself a little less than a foot away from Tom, avoiding his eyes as she focused more intensely on his shiny Prefect badge.

"You're late." He simply stated as they began to walk. Tom walked a little in front where as Veronica tried to purposely trail behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was on a schedule." She said sarcastically. Regardless of the fact she definitely felt fear before him; she had to at least show an ounce of respect for herself other than seeming like some pathetic weakling. She had to keep up the pretence that he hadn't succeeded in breaking her down completely. Tom wanted to smirk, the little spitfire had returned to her usual self. He thought she obviously had more nerve than the rest of the vermin that roamed the school halls and that was something to be admired as much as he hated to admit it. "Anyway, "She said swiftly changing the subject "what were you and your friends doing the other night?"

"What night?" Tom asked in a faux tone of innocence as though fuelling her anger.

"You know what night Tom." She said monotonously. "The night where you used an unforgivable on me, remember?" She patronized. "Tell me, was it because you truly wanted to keep me quiet or did you take great delight in hearing me scream?" Tom had since stopped walking a head and had paused briefly to look back at Veronica.

That was when Tom did smirk. They looked into each other's faces for a split second; his full of sheer enjoyment whilst hers held a look of pure revulsion. "Why would I forget that? I deem you a worthy practice dummy." He completely dismissed the question she had asked all together.

Veronica flared her nostrils. Her hand held tightly onto the end of her wand in the pocket of her robe. Her fiery temper would forever be her downfall. Tom was the school champion duellist, he was fast and agile and not to mention powerful. But those facts a side, all she wanted was to get her revenge on Tom the same way he had done with her because he so clearly deserved it.

Although being prepared would be her downfall, Tom, being highly skilled in Legilimency took very little effort to peer into what her mind held seeing that her face seemed unreadable and bound with unspoken words.

_...Be ready to attack. Any sign of him reaching for his wand and just stun him. Let him have a taste of his own medicine..._

He didn't need a wand to hurt her. He laughed cruelly before an unseen force knocked the wind right out of Veronica's lungs as she felt herself being flung carelessly in the opposite direction to the corridoor. Falling against the stone floor, she laid there a couple of seconds like a neglected rag doll before as she tried to even her breathing. She struggled furiously to stand, she was adamant she wouldn't let Tom beat her again. She needed to be strong, she needed to use any ounce of fear she had and turn it into strength.

As she pushed herself up from the ground, she felt her body instantly drain from energy. She used to the wall beside her as leverage as she pulled herself up again from the stone floor. Her legs were giving way from under the strain as she began to slowly slide downwards again.

_Not again_. She thought as she reached into her pocket. Before she had even pointed the wand at Tom she had called "_Expelliamus_!"

Tom, who was stood a foot away from Veronica, was too busy gloating in a callous glee and marvelling at his own handy work to care that she had withdrawn her wand. A weird thought tickled the back of his mind and he wanted to see just what Veronica was capable of. The attack only just managed to hit Tom on his thigh sending him flying in the opposite direction to her.

Tom was far too quick for Veronica, before she had the chance to perform a full-body binding spell on him he had cast another stun at her. Tom had given her an open shot and he might have been somewhat impressed if the accuracy hadn't been so sloppy, but now this was his time to show her the error to her mistake, maybe then she'd learn. She fell onto her knees spluttering for breath as Tom got back to his feet and strode towards her, keeping a cautiously close watch on her wand.

It was now the time to really put into practice non-verbal spells. She thought furiously in her head '_Crucio_'. She raised her head just in time to see him return to the floor, body twisting and turning in agony. She had heard somewhere that for an unforgivable curse to really work, you had to mean it. Right now she did. She hated him with every fibre in her being for what he had done to her that night. She felt dizzy and light headed. The feeling of electricity that flowed and circulated from her wand felt alien. Was it normal to feel this when performing an unforgivable curse? Or was it depending on who you cast the spell upon? If this was the case; casting the spell upon Tom Riddle had a drastic effect upon her. She had felt power that was far beyond her reach.

"What's wrong Tom? Don't you like the taste of your own medicine?" She sneered. Showing the same sadistic expression he had held that on the fifth floor. Tom jerked his head up shakily at her. His eyes searing with rage and excruciating pain affecting his entire body, this was something he didn't expect from her and he didn't like to be surprised. "Don't you like it when people stand up to you?" She was really pressing all the buttons that she knew would make him bubble into an uncontrollable rage. "You're a bully Tom, a big nasty bully and you won't hurt me again, not while I can help it." Right now she didn't care that she had performed an illegal curse, if she ended up being expelled from Hogwarts; at least she can say it was well worth it.

Tom was still holding his wand in one of his hands that were shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were glaring as best as they could at the arrogant girl before him. He was desperately trying to concentrate on a spell but the pain proved to be too intense to even think. Before he had time to notice, he felt the weight of the spell lift from him. She had lost concentration.

Veronica heard a noise, a low muttering emanating nearby. Snapping her head in the direction of the noise, she saw a small shadowy hunched figure grow larger in the distance. A few things crossed her mind; either someone important like Headmaster Dippet was coming their way or the more obvious choice was that it was Braxe. Judging by the slight limp in the oncoming stature it was the last option, Henry Braxe; the Hogwarts Caretaker.

A harsh tug on her arm brought her out of her trance. She hadn't realized she had become rooted to the spot until she was forcefully pulled along the corridor and into a nearby disused classroom. It was dark, almost rendering her blind if it had not been for the moon's glow spilling from the tall windows. Things were happening far too quickly for her mind to keep up. Tom had dragged her harshly to the back of the classroom to a blind spot where they'd be covered from prying eyes by large dusty bookcases

"Get off of me!" Veronica snapped trying to bat away his vice like grip on her arm. His grip was actually causing her a great deal of pain.

"Shh!" He hissed and she swore it was almost serpent like as he pulled her into him closing any space that was made between the two bodies. Her spine collided with Tom's toned chest and his hand, now removed from her arm, took refuge against her lips. His wand was pointing up against the underside of her chin so harshly she could barely swallow.

Veronica felt magnetized to his body, like given enough time, they could somehow meld into one being. With only having control of her eyes, all she could do was stare around the room in silence as he cautiously watched the door to classroom.

The only noise that was audible was being shared by them breathing until Tom broke the silence and muttered against the shell of Veronica's ear, sending a deep chill down her spine and chaos of waves to radiate from her belly, "I will not lose my place here at Hogwarts because of you." And then another shot of pain shot through Veronica as he jabbed his wand further into her flesh.

To say Tom had been under the Cruciatus curse, he gave nothing away that he had been. The pain he had felt in his limps and muscles would have driven any other person mad with pain. They were throbbing violently and they urged him to convulse and give into the pain but Tom was proud and he bit back the pain as much as he could. He couldn't let anyone, especially Veronica Bennett see him in pain.

All the pain a side, this had been the first time Tom had ever been in such close proximity of anyone. He had never shared a loving embrace with another or touched the soft skin of a girl. Females; were merely sirens in his mind. They would lure the weak into lust and passion and for a hefty price; they would fall under their spell and succumb to tedious emotions. Emotions he would never be able to experience regardless of whether he ever wanted to or not. He would never stoop so low as to fall into the awful cycle of love. _What is love? _He thought bitterly. Love was like a myth; always talked about with the greatest of respect when in reality it was a lie to keep those weak enough to believe in it from doing wrong. A world without love was a world Tom Riddle longed to live in.

Nobody, not even Veronica herself would have ever believed that she was now stood in the arms of Tom Riddle. Just like they would never believe that they had duelling just a moment before and she had used the Cruciatus curse on him. People often speculated Tom's sexuality as him being something of a homosexual; Always with his devoted followers, never seen embracing a girl. Veronica was too, a believer of the circulated rumours but now she wasn't too sure any more. It wasn't the way he was holding her that had told her different because even that was cold and volatile. But it was the little things that they had shared that shoved away the doubting thoughts. She had seen the way Tom could be with his rivals and the 'Mudbloods' he loathed so much. But when they duelled tonight, he gave her somewhat an advantage. That was something she had never in a million years thought would ever become a reality. Yes going back to that night on the fifth floor, Tom had gone too far but he didn't go as far as to putting her in the hospital wing (though she thought it was to be considered in the future and enticing him like she had done earlier was not going to help her either). She knew he was a highly skilled dueller; he had beaten the existing champion by a mile stone yet he allowed her to take full aim on him tonight. He wasn't a foolish person; he wouldn't have miscalculated anything wrongly. He had wanted her to hurt him. He had given her the chance to prove herself.

The door of the classroom creaked open slowly and a small orange glow appeared into the deserted classroom. Veronica had caught sight of Braxe's extended grubby arm holding the lantern when she felt Tom slink further against the stone bricks pulling her even more tightly against him.

"Come out kiddies or I'll be forced to stun you. Don't think I won't because I will!" Braxe warned. His attempt of sounding threatening was to be taken lightly; everyone in the school knew Braxe was a squib as they had seen him on his breaks reading books titled '_Magic for the Magic-less _'.

Veronica was being held so tightly against Tom that she could feel his cool breath against the flesh of her neck and oddly enough that caused another nauseous wave of butterflies to invade her stomach. She was also aware, whether she liked it or not, of his distinctive scent; a mixture between faint musk and fresh parchment. "Little bastards." Braxe's voice had now drowned out into the usual grumble as he huffed out of the room feeling defeated. The warm glow of his lantern dispersing with every limp Braxe took.

When Tom was sure the footsteps were at a safe distance away he then relinquished his grip on Veronica. She slipped un-expectantly from his grasp when he abruptly pushed past her to leave the room; he needed to get as far away from the siren as possible, he needed to be alone, to think about how out of hand things had gotten.

"Some wizard you are." She suddenly piped up. Tom had reached the second to last row of desks when he turned his head to her, a blanket of confusion covering his face. One that Veronica was so rarely used to seeing. Feeling the need to elaborate, she continued. "It's alright for the infamous Tom Riddle to curse and attack innocent people but when the time is near to confess your actions you flee like some frightened child."

Tom didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Why should he explain his reasons when she was being her usual argumentative self? Plus he had more important things on his mind than being spurred into a petty argument. He just needed to leave the room; to cool down the fiery blaze in his stomach and regain his thoughts.

"You're nothing but a coward Riddle." She seethed. Her usually pale blue eyes looked eerily white in the darkness as she stalked towards him. Noticing his refusal to retaliate she carried on goading him. "What's wrong Tom? You of all people usually have something to say or you going to let your wand do all the talking for you again?"

Tom's nostrils began to flare. His teeth were close to being ground into dust from the strain. Veronica shoved his chest harshly, as if attempting to knock a response from him but it had failed, his restraint had slipped. Grabbing her forearms violently, it was then she saw the sheer ferocity in his face. She whimpered as she felt his finger tips grip her soft flesh as he through her against one of the desks behind them. Her legs buckled and she lost balance, although luckily she was able to land upon the desk rather than the floor.

"Get o-"Silence; He could finally relax in the silence but for what price? He could feel her trying to retract away from him with protest full moans against his mouth. All he wanted was for her to shut up and renounce the fiery sensation that was pulsating in his veins and so far it had worked but for all the wrong reasons.

Seconds ticked by and it seemed evident that she was rejecting him. It wasn't till she was able to manoeuvre her lips away from his mouth in a swift motion that accompanied another hard shove in his chest that she was able to break free. Looking at Tom in silence, she felt her face had become numb. Her eyes were looking deeply into his which were equally as wide; as if he had seen something just as disturbing as she had.

She took no time trying to crack the encrypted message behind the kiss in his expression; she too needed to be on her own for fear that his lips would find hers again. Quickly getting to her feet, she avoided looking into his eyes once more before pushing past him and hurriedly leaving the room.

It wasn't till he could hear the door close behind her he could actually piece together what he had done. Touching a finger to his lips; it was then he noticed they were tingling. His actions would no doubt leave damage behind but that wasn't the main thing he was disgusted by. It was the fact he was trying to split his soul; not leave it intact for some girl, some girl who didn't mean anything to him. He was sure now it was the time to attempt to make his first Horcrux before he had time to succumb to the animalistic urges that were plaguing him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Mildred spoke softly as she nudged Veronica in the arm playfully as they both entered the Great Hall for breakfast the morning after.

Although it hadn't been worse than the night on the fifth floor, Veronica hadn't felt more violated than she had done until the night before. He had kissed her; out of all the cruel, downright nasty things Tom Riddle had subjected her to, the worst thing by far was the kiss they shared. She would shudder when she remembered his searing hot lips pressing against her own, still the same dominating Tom Riddle even when he did something as innocent as kiss her. Once again, he had chipped away at her. What was he trying to do to her? Play with her sanity and logic? Because she couldn't for the life of her understand why he had done it, nothing gave her the slightest inclining of why he did what he did and that's what upset her the most, there was no motive or desire to do what he had done.

"I take that as a no then..." Mildred trailed off innocently as she swung her legs over the bench. Veronica took her seat beside her friend, avoiding any sort of eye contact with the rest of the Slytherins that were talking aimlessly over breakfast for fear she might lock eyes with Tom.

"All right Ronnie?" Frances Whitehouse called over the long table. Veronica looked up shyly and gave a weak lopsided smile before resting her eyes back down to her plate of scrambled egg on toast. "What's wrong with her? She looks like she's been dragged backwards through the forbidden forest." Frances joked quietly to his friends.

The small circle of friends laughed except for one; Alphard Black didn't enjoy the choice of topic for jokes but regardless of such, the throbbing pain in his skull didn't do well for his mood either. "Oi leave it her alone." He grumbled as he thrust his plate away, deciding that over indulging on bacon wouldn't be wise on his queasy stomach.

"Oooo!" The group of boys all chorused together in high voices as they saw him withdraw from the table. As he passed he made sure to clip Frances's head with the back of his hand.

"Ron... "Mildred lowered her head down to look at her friend with eyes wide with curiosity "Ronnie you need to talk about it." She said sympathetically.

Veronica perked her head up at that point. "Talk about what?"

"Well whatever's bugging you. You look like you've been up half the night worrying. Why won't you talk to me about it? Maybe I can help or even Alphard, you know he's worried about you just as much as I am."

"Why is everyone worrying over me? There's nothing to worry _about_!" Veronica snapped irritatbly.

"No, my apologies Ronnie, I didn't think it was such a bad thing to care about someone." Mildred retorted bitterly. Instantly a wave of regret hit her and she suddenly became apologetic, being abrupt to her friend was never in Mildred's nature, this being a key reason why the Sorting Hat had stalled when it toyed with the idea of placing in the Hufflepuff house over Slytherin. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Veronica lent over caught Mildred's gaze, lowering her tone she said, "I'm sorry I've been a shit friend lately, really I am. I'd tell you what's going but its a little... complicated to say the least." She forced a small chuckle for Mildred's benefit.

Mildred looked up, all frustration drained from her cheery face. She was always so forgiving of others. "Well, I'm glad you admit it" She smiled. "Just remember I'm always here if you need to talk, you don't have to shut yourself off from the world. If you're upset, I'd like to know about it, maybe I can help."

Veronica tried to believe her friends kind words but she could only laugh at them. Mildred or anyone for that matter wouldn't ever be able to help her.

"Of course I don't need reminding you idiot and I'll try and bare that in mind." Veronica reached over slowly and retrieved a triangle of warm buttery toast from a plate in front of her. She nibbled on it, trying desperately to dwell away the nausea in her stomach before she continued, "Anyway, why don't we do something later? I'm not patrolling tonight and it's the least I can do since we've not spent much time together lately."

Mildred pondered a moment in a childish way before a beaming Veronica a huge smile."I'm thinking Firewhiskey. Lots and lots of Firewhiskey."

"Firewhiskey?" Veronica sneered. "And how do you suppose we get that? We're underage remember. Plus I seem to remember a certain somebody couldn't handle their drink last time." She gave her friend a playful nudge with her elbow.

"It was my first time bloody drinking Veronica! What did you expect? And what about Alphard and his friends? I've seen them getting drunk plenty of times. They always seem to end up playing Wizard Poker in the Common Room after necking the stuff, surely they wouldn't mind getting some for us?" She spoke up eagerly.

Veronica suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach, Alphard was another person Veronica was avoiding like the plague. "Nah, Alphard wouldn't." She tried to sound casual and convincing.

"What are you talking about? Alphard is your cousin, he'll do anything for you!" Mildred argued. "Plus he won't try and cheat us out of a dodgy deal like other people will." Veronica now needed to think quickly as to save herself the prospect of having to confide in Alphard about her situation, she already held a head full of problems from the night before, adding Alphard and his emotional baggage to the mix would more than likely send her over the edge.

"Look I just don't think he will, he's a little protective of me drinking, he doesn't like it." She lied in a hushed tone.

"Oh." Mildred responded gloomily.

"Don't worry though I'll think of something." She forced yet another smile and decided that if anything, she ought to try and finish her single slice of toast.

It was at that moment when she sensed a change, like she had somehow developed a sixth sense. Looking up she managed to catch a glimpse of Tom Riddle, striding past the stretch of the Slytherin table, not caring to throw her a second glance. That instantly repelled any faint hunger pains she might have had and she too thrust her plate away the same way Alphard did with his own.

"Does Riddle have anything to do with your bad mood?" Mildred suddenly piped up as she watched Veronica follow Tom's body with her eyes.

"No." She said all too quickly that it sounded ridiculous even to herself. "Why would it?"

Mildred rolled her eyes and agreed it was best to drop the subject, it was clear that something had happened between the pair but it wasn't her place to pry.

"It doesn't matter." Mildred groaned as she stabbed her fork harshly into her plate of sausage and egg.

* * *

Tom hadn't been able to sleep the night before; the signs of exhaustion were clear upon his face. As punishment for his weakness he had submerged himself into something deemed a penultimate night of careful planning. It was now that he should continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work of ridding the school of all the Muggle-Borns, thus opening the Chamber of Secrets. A death of one Mudblood would be sufficient enough to split the soul, but a mass of them would only make it better. The reason why? He had found out he was a direct decedent of Salazar Slytherin. The very thought made him swell with so much pride that it served as back up to the reason why he thought himself so highly compared to his peers in the first place.

According to _Hogwarts: A History_; The Chamber was in fact a myth as no-one, not even the other house founders had managed to find it. But he had. A lot of deducing and curiosity had paid off as he had found the entrance. A small engraved snake that sat plainly on a tap in the girl's bathroom on the second floor was the gateway to the home of a monster. _A monster?_ He sneered. It was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The Basilisk a creature of power and control and only he, the last known heir of Salazar Slytherin would be able to control it.

Tonight would be the night. Tonight would not only purge the school into peril but it would be one great step into purifying the magical world. The prospect of becoming immortal upon the death of a Mudblood was on the tip of his tongue now, soon all the planning will be paid off.

The boys' dormitory was quiet that afternoon. The other boys' who shared the dorm with Tom had long since vacated, they were afraid of ending up alone with him. Tom who was now perched upon his four poster bed looked down at a little black leather book in his hands, turning it over to peer at any imperfections that he might have missed, he stared down at the gold leaf lettering on the bottom of the book.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

He detested his Muggle father's name just as much as he detested anybody else who had dirty blood. Tom was such a commonly used name regardless of who it was he was named after. He would never rise to power with such a pathetic name, he needed to change himself. He had already decided to split his soul, now he needed to change his name. He wanted a name that one day; all wizards would fear to speak, that whenever the mention of such a name would send a icy cold shiver down the person's spine.

Staring at the lettering he decided some clever deciphering would be in order. Perhaps he could make a name within his own? Pulling out a spare piece of parchment from his trunk along with a quill and ink pot he began jotting down his full name, carefully pulling out letters and rearranging them.

Seconds ticked by unknowingly as Tom continued to scratch out feeble attempts and only to try again but like a flash of brilliance, he had finally decided on what not only looked fearful, but sounded it as well. Peering down at the newly improved name he grew a self satisfied smirk.

_I am Lord Voldemort_.

After tonight, he would no longer be Tom Marvolo Riddle, he would become Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Veronica had run out of ideas of who to go to once she had ruled out Alphard. She was considering speaking to Frances Whitehouse but after the remark he made about her over breakfast she would rather speak to Peeves the poltergeist. She was far from admitting defeat but at the same time she couldn't ignore the fact she was completely out of suggestions. But she couldn't let Mildred down, not when Mildred had already proclaimed how excited she was.

Mildred had told a few of the Slytherin girls that there was a little get together in their dormitory much to Veronica's dislike so not only did she have the pressure of Mildred on shoulders, but also other people.

"I told Faith Holmes and Emily Gordan to come up at around eight if that's okay? That gives you plenty of time to get the drink." Mildred smiled happily. "Oh and I think your cousin overheard me" She said in a quick hushed tone hoping her friend wouldn't hear but Veronica had already heard. She snapped out of her bubble of thought with an irritated look.

"How much did Walburga hear exactly?" She asked. Mildred looked pained as she looked up at her friend with a fearful expression.

"She kind of heard everything..." At that moment Veronica groaned angrily into her hands. "But it's okay though! She said she knew who to go to, to get the Firewhiskey!" She smiled weakly, trying to see light of the situation.

Veronica removed her hands and looked at Mildred, who at this point looked as though she regretted saying anything. "Go on then, who?" She asked in a voice that seemed far from interested.

"I think she said something about Flick...Fl-"

"Did she say a last name?" Interrupted Veronica whose body was now completely draped across her bed; her long silvery blond hair hung airlessly as she doodled on a spare piece of parchment with her quill.

Mildred paused a moment in obvious thought before perking her head up excitedly. "Yeah! She said Donahue!"

Veronica snapped up suddenly, the parchment and quill flying into the air, her eyes squinting with rage. "Flint Donahue? Walburga knows Flint Donahue?" She was beginning to rant. "After all the grief I got last year for him asking me out! She's there speaking to him! '_Look at Ronnie getting all cozy with the Mudblood! I always knew she would drag this family's name through filth._'" She imitated a rather unrealistic, but all the same, whiny voice of her cousin Walburga. "Ugh! She's such a two faced troll!"

"Ronnie I'm sure she said she knew of him, not that she knew him personally." Mildred reasoned but this had little effect on Veronica's mood.

"Now that's a lie. I wouldn't trust Walburga as far as I could throw her. Maybe I should tell Uncle Pollux about who his precious daughter speaks to." She seethed.

"Do you really think that's wise? I mean with all the stuff going off with both your families, do you really think he's going to be so welcome to hear that and especially if it came from you? Aren't they still furious at you still refusing the wedding?" Mildred asked.

Veronica had completely forgotten about that. Not only had she forgot about the wedding, she had forgotten about how the family had temporarily disowned her. "They haven't spoken to me since I left for the train..." She trailed off in a calm detached tone.

"That's..." Mildred pondered a moment to think of a suitable word. "That's pretty bad, I mean I can't go for more than a couple of days without getting a letter from my mum asking me if I'm okay." She said modestly.

Veronica assumed Mildred had felt bad about upsetting her, about reminding her of the heartache and grief her parents had inflicted upon her but in actual fact, She felt very much normal. It didn't sting her as much as it had done when she was growing up; she was immune to it all. Perhaps Tom Riddle aided her in worrying about other things.

Veronica knew she ought to go and pay Flint Donahue a visit. He was, after all, her final option as much as she dreaded asking him for anything.


	8. Chapter 8

"So there I was right, stood in my boxers and she's just looking at me as if she's gonna' give me one hell of a night and I mean... I'm all for it you know? But when she goes to lean in to kiss me, you know what she says?"

The group of boys, who were eagerly listening to the story with so much admiration, urged Flint to continue.

"...She tells me she's not ready." Suddenly an uproar of laughs emanated loudly from the grounds. Flint and his group of friends had decided that they deserved to use their free period 'productively' and had taken themselves off to the school grounds where they were sat overlooking the great lake where occasionally the giant squid would make an appearance, smoking cigarettes. "I know!" He exclaimed. "Can't say I blame her though, I would have freaked out too if I saw how big it was for the first time." Flint boasted proudly.

"I seriously doubt it mate, I've been told you talk a good talk." One of the boys spoke up causing Flint to furrow his brow in anger and the rest of the friends to roar with laughter again.

"Fuck you Daniels, the closest you'll get to a girl is your mum." Flint retorted. Suddenly Malcolm Daniels' face fell solemn.

"You're a dick you know that Flint?" Malcolm snapped back. Flint merely lolled back into the grass, a smug smile upon his face as he welcomed the mild warm, autumn rays shining down onto his body.

Flint scrunched his face up in irritation; when something was blocking the warm light. Slowly opening his eyes he was more or less stunned to find Veronica Bennett glaring down at him, her jaw clenched tight.

"Oi oi!" One of the boys cackled as they looked her up and down, whilst a few others wolf whistled at her presence.

"All right Bennett? Finally realized what you've been missing out on after all this time?" Flint smirked as he got to his feet. Veronica rolled her eyes but tried to remain calm.

"I'd rather snog Rubeus Hagrid than you Flint." She spoke coolly. All the boys apart from Flint (who was now trying to act like the comment didn't damage his pride by smiling) laughed once more before Veronica grabbed Flint by the arm and dragged him away from the laughter.

"Ow! Gerroff'!" He growled as her nails sank further into his skin carelessly. Until she was satisfied with the distance between them and the rest of the boys did she decide to let go of him. "If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask!" He said as he rubbed his arm soothingly.

Veronica bit her tongue as she glared into his face. She couldn't understand how deluded he was, let alone stupid. "I hear you can get Firewhiskey." Was all she said.

Flint cocked his head to the side, all jokes aside and his face full of slight confusion. "Who told you?"

"Never mind who told me. Can you get it or not?"

He ran a hand vigorously through his sandy blonde hair before responding. "Yeah I can."

"How much do you want for it? I've got the money with me now." Veronica said, her bad mood suddenly shifted into a slightly positive one as she silently thanked Flint for taking his dodgy dealings seriously.

"It depends on how many you want? Three Galleons for one bottle or five Galleons for two."

"How about four?" Veronica quizzed.

"Four?" Flint exclaimed incredulously.

Veronica feeling bored of having to repeat herself snapped again. "Yes! Four! Now can you get them then or not?"

Flint pondered a moment before coming to a conclusion. "Yeah I can but it's not gonna' be easy."

"Fine I'll pay more." She huffed.

"Okay but on one condition," Flint spoke up coyly.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him as she noticed a small smile tugging at his lips as she urged him to elaborate. "Go on then, what?"

"How about a date as well?"

"What!" She asked shrieked in outrage.

"I mean, I'm scratching your back and so naturally, you'd have to scratch mine." He smirked. His pale green eyes glinted something mischievous in them as they danced over the beauty of her flesh.

Veronica sensed where this had been going and backed a little further away from him. "And what does this job entail? Be warned if you expect me to kiss you I will kick you in the bollocks so hard I'm sure your future kids will feel it."

Flint's smile suddenly faded as he unintentionally made a reassuring grab at his crotch within his trouser pocket. Swallowing hard he then made a feeble suggestion "You and me, Madame Puddifoot's, first Hogsmeade weekend. How's that sound?"

Veronica's mouth fell open abruptly. "No!" Everyone in Hogwarts knew Madame Puddifoot's was a place where couples went to since it was incredibly romantic filled with love hearts as a far as the eye could see. If people saw her there with Flint, people would definitely get the wrong idea.

"Fine then, I take it you don't want the Firewhiskey then?" He taunted.

Veronica, who was now on the verge of dropping the whole arrangement and admitting to Mildred that they would be sharing a very sober night, suddenly fell silent. The thought of letting Mildred down again had affected her more than it normally would have done. She couldn't and wouldn't do that to her friend again, she didn't deserve it. Almost as if she was holding up a white flag, she admitted defeat and agreed to Flint's proposal.

* * *

Tom had waited patiently until the sun had set before heading to the second floor. Although it was the Slytherin Prefect's night off, he was still able to stalk past various teachers who merely acknowledged the silver badge pinned against his robes and allowed him to continue on his way and thinking nothing of it.

Excitement was bubbling uncontrollably inside of him as he jogged up the various flights of stairs.

"Slow down there!" Cried a painting as he passed but Tom paid no attention to it, he just needed to get to the girls' bathroom as soon as possible. This was the first stepping stone in his plans to rid the Wizarding world of those who bore filthy blood in their veins.

"Ah Tom." A voice suddenly spoke up startling the silence. Tom, who was waiting for one of the staircases to change was stood patiently at the foot of them. Turning his head slightly, he found Professor Dumbledore appear beside him. "Would I be right in assuming that something is a matter? As it is not my place to say, I should think Headmaster Dippet would agree that running in the corridors especially at this late hour would be a cause for concern. Is there a problem we need to be made aware of?" His blue eyes sparkled at Tom who held a rather poise position.

"No Professor." He said innocently. "What problem would there be?" He asked.

Dumbledore gave a short quizzical stare, his eyes almost x-raying Tom for a couple of minutes, but having no other reason to apprehend Tom Riddle other than mere suspicion, he had no other choice other than allowing Tom to continue on his way.

"None that wishes to keep delaying you. Goodnight Tom." And with that he whipped away from sight once more, his turquoise robes fading into the shadowy corridor. Once Tom was sure Dumbledore had really left he then began his sprint to the girls' bathroom again hoping not to encounter anymore obstructions.

* * *

Veronica attempted to get to her feet but ended up falling back onto her bed in a slump. The group of girls, apart from one drunk but still sharp tongued as ever Walburga, laughed at Veronica whose legs were suspended in the air.

"D-Don't... Just stand there L-L-Laughing! Help me!" She slurred as she rolled on her back like an overturned tortoise.

Mildred who didn't need much plying with alcohol was the first to run to Veronica's aid, although what good it did was anyone's guess. Veronica pulled on Mildred's helping hand and both girls fell onto the bed laughing madly.

"Ahh! You... B-B-Bitch!" Mildred exclaimed as Veronica hugged her tightly.

Veronica fake gasped as she lifted her head up at her. "Miss Bowen! I have never heard you use such foul language!" She sniggered.

"Just because I'm-" She let out a huge hiccup at this point. "Nice doesn't mean to say I can't s-s-swear." Mildred said indignantly.

Above all of the giggles and mild chatter that Emily and Faith shared, Walburga decided it was her chance to do something she took great pride in, annoying her cousin Veronica. She had remained almost silent, just sipping the alcohol Veronica allowed her take to avoid any arguments in the corner of her room, calculating her next move. She had taken it upon herself to pour herself another generous helping of the Firewhiskey without even bothering to ask before she wet her lips.

"So Veronica..." She spoke coyly. Veronica lifted her head up wirily, her eyes hardly focusing on Walburga. "I assume you haven't heard anything from your parents then I take it?" She said whilst taking a huge gulp.

A thick tension descended into the dormitory. Faith and Emily grew silent almost immediately, and although not finished with their drinks, they placed them aside as they got to their feet, they were both equally fearful of Walburga as she had a reputation of being somewhat volatile and a bully.

"We're gonna' go now Veronica. We're bit tired you see..." Emily lied, her broad Yorkshire accent bouncing loudly against the stone walls.

"Yeah thanks for having us, we really appreciated it but we've got to be up early." Faith chimmed in as well in her scouse accent.

As soon as that was said they had both left hastily. Only then Veronica felt comfortable in responding.

"No. Why would I?" All slurring seemed to have faded upon the anticipation of an argument that was clearly brewing.

Walburga sniffed loudly, her cockiness had escalated even more. "So I take it you haven't heard about them using your grandmother's wedding dress then?"

"What? Why my grandmother's dress? What for?" Veronica now held constant eye contact with her cousin with her face screwed up confusion.

Mildred shifted uneasily on the bed beside Veronica. "Do you want me to leave?" She squeaked quietly to which Veronica responded with a hand pressed against her leg telling her that she was to stay put.

"Isn't it obvious? They're using to dress for when you get married silly." She retorted in a faux innocent tone. Walburga was grinning even more wildly now, taking another great gulp of her drink.

Veronica couldn't comprehend what she was hearing; searing hot rage was coursing through her veins. Not only did Walburga know a lot more than she did, but the family was still under the impression the wedding was to go to ahead. Then something clicked, slowly but surely in her head, about why Alphard was desperate for her to accept the engagement. Even he had kept quiet about all of this and he was meant to care about her.

"I..." She was going to protest, in fact she knew that if she didn't that would only give Walburga more bullets to fire and she knew that Walburga wouldn't let it down but the sudden rush of stomach bile rose in her throat. All arguments aside, what she needed now was a toilet. "I'm going to be sick" and with that, she had rushed out of the Dormitory to the toilets leaving Mildred who was on the verge of passing out on her bed and Walburga laughing in the background.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom Riddle had never felt as exhilarated in all his life as he did right there as he stood before the enormous Basilisk. Avoiding direct eye contact with the serpent to avoid sudden death, he was still able to see where it would go if he was to concentrate on its thick iron like scales upon its body. The snake was awaiting orders but he couldn't quite decide who he would like the snake to target first. It was fair to say he was pretty much spoilt for choice.

Finally settling upon the name of a young third year Gryffindor girl he was certain was Muggle-Born he clearly spoke in Parsletongue. "_Kill Rosetta Duncan_." The huge serpent nodded its head before sliding back into the Chamber, in search of any open piping which would lead it an invisible route around the school undetected.

Tom quickly muttered the Chamber to close and withdrew from the bathroom quickly as he did to refrain from being noticed. He could hear the snake hissing, repeating his order continuously in the piping around him in the distance.

Upon leaving the bathroom, he heard a few human voices nearby. Slowing to a halt, he stood hidden behind a blind spot; sandwiched between a coat of armour and the stone wall. Tom listened closely to the voices, they were once muffled but they grew stronger by the second. Tom knew they were coming closer. It was only at that point when a voice said a distinctive name, which then made him eager to listen into the rest of the conversation.

"I seriously don't believe Veronica Bennett said that." Malcolm Daniels said loudly as he and Flint Donahue quickly rushed down the corridor, half hoping not to run into any senior member of staff at such a late hour. Flint looked over at his friend and gave him an arrogant smile.

"She honestly did mate. She asked me to Madame Puddifoot's and if you don't believe me, go there on the first Hogsmeade trip and I'll prove you wrong!"

Malcolm Daniels eyed his friend in a disbelieving way before shaking his head lightly, laughing. "Did you have to bribe her with the Firewhiskey then I take it?" He sneered.

Tom clenched his fist tightly, his nostrils began to flare. The anger budding up inside of him was overpowering his senses and restraint. _The filthy Mudblood. _He thought furiously. But the more anger he felt, the more he felt he had to listen in.

"Ha! Don't doubt my pulling abilities Mal, Just cause' you can't get with anyone." Flint joked but Malcolm didn't take the joke too lightly.

"Seriously, I don't think she likes you, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. You know what Slytherins are like, they only like their kind."

Flint tried to laugh off the feeling of resentment towards his friend. "You make them sound like they have their own religion."

"Well it's true!"

"Still doesn't change the fact that I'd love to get Veronica Bennett in that broom closet." It took all of Tom's restraint to not pull his wand out on Flint. "I reckon that whole '_I'm not interested'_ thing she's got going on is a cover up; I reckon she wants me just as bad as I want her. You know what they say, treat them mean, keep them keen." And with that they had passed through one of the great oak doors leaving Tom to dwell over what was just spoken in silence.

The only sound Tom could hear over his own heart drumming was the ringing sounds of what Flint Donahue had just said.

_You're next Donahue_. He thought.

* * *

After heaving for what felt like the millionth time, Veronica flushed the chain and dropped down the lid as she hugged the toilet tiredly. Alcohol certainly didn't sit too well with her but she had only drunk it for her friend's sake. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she didn't want to take it to heart what Walburga had said but on the other hand, her cousin did know a lot more than she did and so she couldn't help but cry. She was angry that not only had her parents temporarily disowned her, but they were still adamant that she should marry Alphard despite her refusal. Groaning she pulled herself from around the toilet with slight difficulty, her balance was still a lot to be desired and hobbled over to the sink.

After brushing her teeth twice over she then wobbled her way out of the toilets, holding onto the passing walls for support. There was no-one in the Common Room now and the fire had almost burned out into a lonely, smouldering flame and all that could be heard was the waves from the great lake lapping against the walls of the dungeons wildly. She had had a notion that Mildred may have claimed her bed and despite all that, the thought of staying so much as in the same room as Walburga was something that made her blood want to boil.

She clambered into one of the dark green armchairs that sat beside the dying fire and within a minute of closing her eyes, she had drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tom shifted into the common room soundlessly. He was aware it was very early in the morning but that didn't deteriorate the furious rage that was still present within him. He had always loathed Flint Donahue but now, now he had overstepped the mark. With that being said, why was he furious? It's not like he had any feelings for Veronica. She was just someone he happened to kiss because he had the urge to not because he had felt '_attraction_' or '_feelings_' for her. She was what he had described, a siren, and she had overpowered his sense of right and wrong. Now Tom had time to think over the logic behind the kiss he was aware that it was nothing more than his damned hormones. It would be the first and last time he would allow them to take hold of him.

He strained his eyes at the temporary blindness as he entered the Common Room. It was then when he heard a faint moan, pulling out his wand he muttered '_Lumos_' and a white light burst from the end of his wand. He span on the spot, raising his wand to the darkened crevices feeling a little confused as he found nothing but a lonely spider upon the wall. A loud whimper startled him once more as he clutched even more tightly onto his wand. Walking further into the centre of the room did he find a ball of flesh before him. The moans and whimpers had emerged from a sleeping body, a sleeping body whose bare legs that were now dangled over the arm of the armchair told Tom it was a female. Whoever it was, had taken off their robe and draped it over the upper half of their body obscuring Tom's vision. Although for some unknown reason Tom sought some familiarity with the body and he couldn't understand why.

He was in a short battle with his mind as he wondered whether or not to cure his burst of curiosity. He almost felt magnetized to whoever it was and that was the one reason why he wanted to leave right there and then. But no matter how much he argued with himself, he couldn't stop his feet daring to move closer, the glowing wand outstretched as he reached his finger tips out to pull at the robe.

Tresses of silvery blonde hair caught his eye at first and then slowly his eyes were brought down to the familiar face of one slumbering Veronica Bennett. Although he was somewhat confused to find her here, he couldn't help but steal greedy glances at her sleeping form. She was wearing a nightgown, one made of black velvet with a matching lace trim. Her dewy skin looked frighteningly pale in contrast with the raven material, like she was a beautiful corpse. He had never seen her like this, the slight show of cleavage was both provoking and luring but still held a strong sense of decency, and then there were her legs; long and strong looking. She would truly be the death of some poor soul with her intoxicating beauty but it wouldn't be him, he was absolutely certain of that.

He wondered if her legs were soft like he had always assumed a woman's skin to feel like. Reaching out, he traced lightly with his long fingers the entire length of the exposed flesh. Starting from her ankle up until he reached the hem of her nightgown, still she didn't stir. The blazing sensation had sprung inside of him again as he unknowingly twitched his finger underneath the material. His gentle touch hardened, his hand gripped lightly as it continued further up her thigh, his index finger tracing lightly on another material barrier.

It was then when finally began to stir in her sleep. Another whimper escaped from her as Tom's cool breath tickled her face. His breathing had become heavy and ragged; he couldn't understand why his body would disobey him. An ongoing war was raging inside of him as he fought furiously to gain control over his actions but to no avail. He had been lured in by the siren and he was to pay the price. He was even contemplating that perhaps he would be spared if she was to die, he needn't worry about losing self control ever again.

He brushed his lips lightly against hers, feeling the warmth from them tingle against his own, his hand still settled underneath her nightgown as it was still etching at the hem of her underwear.

Veronica felt a sudden pressure against her mouth. She furrowed her brow irritably, a sharp stinging sensation bubbled within her own skull. It took her a few moments to comprehend what was happening. She felt a hand rubbing the inside of her thigh and lips placed upon her own. Without warning she bolted up right, disconnecting away from whoever's lips that were on her own. Her eyes stung as they became adjusted to the white glow.

"Tom?" She mumbled in a childlike fashion. He assumed she would shriek and scarper away from him like she had done beforehand but she remained seated. Her legs were now resting into her seat with his hand that had managed to slide down to rest upon her knee. She was still half asleep.

"Nox." He muttered and a veil of darkness reappeared into the deserted Common Room. Her eyes didn't sting from the light anymore, but more so with exhaustion. He bent further to her as she laid her head tiredly against the back of the seat, her eyes closed, taking her lips once more with more aggression than he had done previously. His hand that lay resting upon her bare flesh gripped harder as he was granted access to her mouth. It was then when he raised his wand again, this time pointing it at her head. The incantation for the memory wiping charm was on the tip of his tongue, which to say the least, was enjoying the free roam of her mouth. But she wasn't even responding to him, she was asleep. He decided against the _Obliviate_ charm and released any hold of her feeling disgust for himself.

Striding away to the boys dormitory he touched a finger to his tingling lips and instantly a wave of regret pumped vigorously through his veins. He wanted to shout, he wanted to punch something to let out the anger he felt. The burning sensation that was surging through his entire body didn't dwell away as much as he hoped it would. This would be the final time his body would betray him.


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica awoke rather late in the morning. Head aching, she sat up rubbing her throbbing temples soothingly only to realise she was in her dormitory; lying in what appeared to be Mildred's bed. How she got there was anyone's guess, she could have sworn that she had fallen asleep in the Common Room, perhaps she had walked back to bed in a half sleep daze? Memories suddenly came shooting back instantly, she remembered seeing Tom Riddle in her drunken state, there in the dead of night; he was kissing her and touching her in a way she would never have expected him to. But she had allowed him, not even bothering to push him away, she saw what he was doing and she literally sat back and allowed him to continue. She was not ready to admit to herself that she had enjoyed it, that she equally felt the strong burning sensation coursing throughout her body for fear that it would be a result in the breakdown of her defences. No, she was definitely not willing to explain to herself that she perhaps had started to develop some weird feelings towards Tom.

On the other hand, she didn't remember much, she was drunk and not to mention half asleep. The moment her eye lids had connected she was already spiralling into a deep sense of relaxing sleep.

Maybe she had dreamt it all? This seemed like the most suitable explanation as she knew Tom Riddle would rather kill her than be intimate with her. Yes he had kissed her before, but obviously he had regretted it since because he had avoided her like she had a flesh eating disease. There would have been a million and one other explanations as to what happened the night before, but the most inappropriate was that she was trying to explain to herself why there was a possibility she had fantasized about Tom kissing her.

"UGH!" She groaned loudly as she thrust herself back into the bed, hands covering her face as she tried to forget about the provocative images that were swirling around in her mind.

"Stop yelling..." She heard a mouse like whimper. Pulling away her hands, Veronica looked over towards her bed to find Mildred with her head hidden underneath a pillow.

"What time is it?" She croaked as she went to sit up again, running a hand through her hair freeing it from any knots or tangles it would have no doubt have obtained throughout the night.

"Time to die." Mildred responded gloomily as she lolled her head to the side to look over at Veronica. "Kill me please?" She pleaded.

Veronica laughed airily at her friend's desperate plea. "All I'm going to say-"

"If you say I told you so I'm going to make sure I throw up in your trunk." Mildred warned.

Veronica paused a moment before repeating what she was going to say. "Like I was saying," at this point she managed to crawl out of the bed and was heading over to her trunk to retrieve a clean uniform. "You wanted to drink Firewhiskey, therefore it was self inflicted. You have no-one to blame but yourself Milly." She joked in an all knowing way.

"I warned you." Mildred said as she lent over Veronica's now open trunk in an attempt to scare her friend.

"And I warned you to take it easy." She retorted as she pulled Mildred's head back.

"You've got some need to talk; you were drinking it faster than you could pour it!" Mildred called out incredulously. "Anyway, what do we have first?" Mildred asked, her face was scrunched up in pain as she clung to her stomach like it would somehow explode if she didn't cradle it.

"Potions." Veronica gave a loud irritated exhale, knowing full well that was a class she shared with Tom Riddle and feeling as fragile as she did, she knew it wasn't going to do well for her sore head.

"Seriously I'll give you five Galleons if you use Avada Kedavra on me." That was Mildred's last final plea as Veronica left to change in the toilets.

But before she left the dormitory she peered her head around at Mildred once more and said "Make it fifteen and you've got yourself a deal." With a cheeky wink she had dispersed out of the dorm.

* * *

"Morning class! I take it everyone slept well?" Professor Slughorn announced loudly. A few students mumbled in response to him whilst Mildred clung at her head, her face wincing in pain at the high octaves Slughorn was distributing. "Good! Well I needn't keep everyone waiting; I know you're just as eager to get started as I am."

"Seriously Ron, I think I need to go to the hospital wing..." Mildred whispered.

"No you don't you're fine! Just keep fanning yourself with this; you're looking a little sweaty." Veronica at that point had thrust her friend a makeshift paper fan by which Mildred took obediently. Veronica wasn't prepared to be left without a partner on the day where she would more than likely end up being partnered with Tom.

"Now, can any of you tell me what this potion is?" The small circle of students had huddled around the front desk where in a cast iron cauldron bubbled a powdery pink coloured concoction that bore a mother-of-pearl sheen upon its surface. No-one raised their hand, not even Tom Riddle who obviously knew what it was but had chosen to keep uncharastically silent. It was then when a slow but shy hand rose into the air. "Why yes Myrtle?"

Myrtle looked instantly mortified as various heads turned to look at her. She held her eyes on the pink liquid, pushing her glasses further up onto the bridge of her nose with her finger. "It's... It's..." She stammered shyly.

"Any time today Myrtle, some of us have different classes to go you know." Veronica sneered as the rest of class joined in with the taunting leers at Myrtle.

"Silence Veronica," Slughorn snapped as Veronica tried to hold back her smirk. "Carry on Myrtle." Slughorn urged.

Taking a deep breath Myrtle continued obediently. "It's a love potion sir... Amortentia" She squeaked.

Slughorn beamed an encouraging smile. "That's correct! Now can you tell me one of the properties of a love potion?" He asked her. Myrtle felt her bravery had served its purpose for the day and she shook her head sadly. "Such a shame..." Slughorn mumbled as he looked round at someone he was sure to answer his question. "Can you Tom?"

Veronica's heart gave a startled jump as Tom cleared his throat, truly in his element. "One of the properties of Amortentia is that it's very distinctive in odour to each individual."

"Very good Tom! Ten points to Slytherin!" Slughorn seemed thoroughly overjoyed and gave himself a satisfied chuckle even though you could say he was slightly biased at the fact he awarded Tom house points and not Myrtle. "Care to tell us what you smell?" He gestured to the cauldron. Tom tensed up briefly but reluctantly lent over and inhaled on the fumes.

Briefly dazed, Tom inhaled the scent of what he was sure was faint Vanilla, expensive body lotion and Bubblegum. "I don't smell anything." He lied. Slughorn and the rest of the class seemed perplexed.

"Is that even possible sir?" Asked Olive Hornby, a fellow Slytherin, as she cast Tom a begrudging look.

Slughorn's smile faded ever so slightly before he managed to respond to Olive. "Why as it's quite uncommon, it is also possible. Perhaps young Tom here hasn't fallen in love yet." He gave Tom a reassuring pat on the shoulder, like one you would expect from a supportive parent. There was a quick silence as a few mutters escaped from a few of the disbelieving students before Slughorn began to continue. "Finally, is there anything else you can tell me about Amortentia?"

It was finally Veronica's turn to speak up into the awkward silence. "Surely a potion cannot generate genuine love sir. If that was the case, I think we wouldn't need to rely on attracting the opposite sex with looks and personality if we could just drink some of that" She gestured to the pink liquid with her thumb.

"Well I say Miss Bennett that is the type of answer I've been waiting for! Another ten points to Slytherin!" Exclaimed Slughorn incredulously. Veronica gave a surprised look as she hadn't expected him to take her statement as an answer. "You're right, Amortentia cannot create genuine love. But it is a very strong potion and is probably the most powerful potion in this room right now and should be treated with the greatest of respect. It will cause the drinker to become temporarily infatuated with the brewer, and in most cases severely obsessed."

A few girls who had been gazing dreamily at Tom Riddle were the first to really take note, no doubt plotting on how they would be able to distribute the potion into Tom's goblet of pumpkin juice at lunch time. Even Myrtle had taken eager notes about the potion on her piece of parchment, but for what reason no-one could be sure of.

"Now open your textbooks to page seven hundred and forty three. There should be instructions and a list of all the ingredients needed to create your own Amortentia. The winners of the best brewed potion will receive fifty house points between you. Now quickly off you pop! You have an hour as of now." Slughorn thrust his chubby hands in front of the circled students where they then dispersed back to their desks.

"Right we need crystallized dragon heart, two drops of _essence of rose thorns_-" Before Veronica had the chance to finish reeling off the list of ingredients needed to Mildred, Mildred had turned to her; her face drained of its colour as beads of sweat were prominent upon her brow.

"I really, _really_ don't feel well Ronnie" She croaked as she lent up against their desk wafting the makeshift fan madly at her face.

"Aw come on, it's only an hour till the end of the lesson. Can't you hang on a little longer? You're not gonna' let me get paired up with Riddle are you Milly?" She pleaded desperately, dropping her voice a few decimals lower than the rest of the chatter.

"I'll tr-" It had happened quicker than anyone expected; Mildred decided to lurch over and empty the contents of her stomach upon the Dungeon floor. Veronica instantly turned away from the awful sight and instead called over Slughorn.

"Finished already? - Oh dear..." Slughorn finally caught sight of Mildred bent forward coughing up the rest of the Firewhiskey that had lain dormant in her stomach from the night before. With a flick of his wand, the vomit had disappeared just as quickly as it came and the classroom was suddenly filled with a scent of lavender and blossom. "What's wrong with her?" He asked as he placed a hand to her back.

"Feel... Sick..." Was all Mildred could muster before feeling the urge to wretch again. Slughorn looked perplexed and needless to stay stunned.

"Do you think she'll be able to continue?" Veronica asked, keeping her voice and thoughts hopeful. Slughorn gave her a solemn expression.

"I think Miss Bowen needs to see Madame Thorpes." Leaning down so Mildred could hear him clearly he then said "Will you be able to go to the hospital wing by yourself?" Mildred nodded almost instantly and took off in search of a warm comforting bed in the hospital wing. "Now Veronica, We're one student down now I take it? That makes it an even number of students in the class. Go pair up with Riddle and make it scarce, times almost up." With that he took off to circle the perimeter of the room.

Veronica felt her heart sink almost instantly as she picked up her school bag and potions book. She begrudgingly took the vacant seat beside Tom and sat down. Tom didn't even register her presence beside her but merely continued to brew his toe of bearded dragon over a blue ember.

Tom had taken to seething in silence, feeling that acknowledging her would somehow draw her to start goading him about something. If he pretended she wasn't there he would be through with the infuriating thoughts about her.

She must have read the instructions at least four times over before she decided she must at least attempt to do something, even if it meant prepping something. Pulling a jar labelled _Gurdy Root_ away from Tom without him noticing, she pulled out her little silver prepping knife and began to shred it into fine strips. She was expecting to hear him complain but he kept his eyes on the cauldron before him and still gave her no acknowledgment what so ever.

The more silence that lingered around them the more Veronica was prompted to think about her dream. Every now and then she'd wince and tap away the thoughts with the closed bind of her potions book.

Slughorn ordered the class to stop when an hour had passed. Tom, who was confident that his draught of love potion would be superior than the rest of his peers, placed down his ladle and returned to his seat feeling proud, only noticing the weird antics of which Veronica was producing.

"What are you doing?" He asked through gritted teeth. Veronica who had now resorted to banging her head harshly onto the edge of her desk looked up with wide open eyes, her hair dishevelled and a large red bump forming on her forehead.

"Nothing." She retorted as she leant her head upon her hand casually. Tom knew she was lying and so, took it upon himself to peer into what her mind held.

_...Tom's lips upon her own. Feeling him grasp at her in a spot she'd never allowed any boy to touch before. She wanted him... NO NO NO! Just stop thinking about it Ron, it was a silly stupid dream. That's all..._

Tom pulled himself immediately out of the depths of her mind feeling suddenly claustrophobic. A series of short breaths escaped from him as he tried to rid his mind of what he had just seen. Veronica cocked her head to the side, noticing he too was showing weird behaviour.

"What are _you_ doing?" She said with a slight curl of her upper lip.

Tom glared at her, his cold eyes boring into her flesh. _How dare she think of me like that?_ He thought. "Nothing." He snapped back.

It was at that point when Professor Slughorn stopped before their desk, his podgy eyes settling upon the cauldron of Tom's potion. "Well, well Tom! You never cease to amaze me my dear boy!" and with that he picked up the abandoned ladle and poured some delicately into a small vial. "This is quite remarkable Tom! And you, did you help Veronica?" He enquired.

"Well I helped prep the Gurdy root..." She said quietly.

"Very well, I award you both twenty five house points each. Now everyone" He was now addressing the rest of the class. "Time to pack up your things, your other teachers wouldn't be happy if I keep delaying you." The class suddenly ruptured into a mini chaos as people were hurriedly clearing away their utensils and ingredients. Tom wasted no time in being the first one to have packed away his things in record time and was out of the classroom before Veronica had even packed her bag.

* * *

Myrtle was the slowest to pack away her things as her partner had left her to do all the hard work and thus take the credit. She kept thinking about Veronica Bennett and how much she hated the girl. Not only did she pick on Myrtle every chance she got, but she had the infatuation of Flint Donahue, a fellow Ravenclaw like Myrtle, and that angered her even more. She wanted to somehow get her revenge on Veronica for all the nasty things she had done to her in the past and even more so, for the boy she loved that was stolen away from her.

"Chop chop Myrtle or else you're going to be late!" Slughorn called as he watched her pull on her bag strap.

"Yes sir." Myrtle said quietly as she went to walk out of the classroom hurriedly. On her way out, something caught her eye and no sooner had she saw it an idea of the perfect revenge had concocted within her mind.

She was sure to walk ever so closely against Slughorn's desk before finally exiting the classroom, her hand nervously stretched out as she felt the top of the vial which held Tom Riddle's Amortentia potion. Looking at Slughorn who was at the opposite end of the classroom with his back to her, she quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into her robe.

The idea for the perfect revenge was so near now, all she needed to do now was bide her time where she would be able to slip the love potion to Veronica undetected.


	11. Chapter 11

History of Magic was Veronica's next lesson after Potions and fortunately for her this was one of the very few classes that she didn't have to share withTom Riddle. She could finally relax if only a little, feeling eyes upon her constantly was enough to make anyone a little irritated. Professor Binns, a very monotonous sounding ghost bored everyone to death with his constant drones. Veronica couldn't keep her mind focused at all on what was being taught and had resorted to doodling in the back of her textbook. Every now and then she would look up to find her cousin, Alphard Black glancing over at her repeatedly from the other side of the classroom.

She allowed him to do so for a few times before she ended up mouthing the words "What's wrong?" and only then did Alphard take his eyes off her, if for a second to jot something down on a small piece of parchment before checking Professor Binns wasn't looking and tossed it sharply over at her.

Veronica hesitantly picked up the folded note and smoothed it open to read in perfect cursive: '_I hope you don't believe what Walburga told you last night. She's just lying to see how far she can push you. Even me and Cygnus (although I doubt Cygnus has the brain cells to pay attention) don't know what's going on with the engagement. I'm sure it's our grandmother's dress she was talking about, for her OWN wedding. I didn't want you to think I was keeping you in the dark._' Veronica stared down at the lettering. A sudden rush of relief swept through her, not knowing whether she was to respond in letter or personally she looked up at Alphard again, this time he was trying to make out that he was actually making notes, only when Professor Binns glanced away again did he smirk up at Veronica which she then returned before mouthing "Thank you".

Alphard's heart did a little cartwheel in his chest but only so slightly. Since Veronica had made her feelings pretty clear he was sure his feelings for her were fading. He could finally be normal around her again. Well, to a certain extent.

The bell rang eventually and everyone was quick to pack up their school bags. Veronica, who couldn't help but listen in to the rupture of conversations that had begun, she noticed it was the same conversation being repeated over and over.

_"Did you hear about Rosetta Duncan?"_

_"Yeah! They say she's been petrified!"_

_"What do you mean petrified?"_

_"I mean stiff as a board. She can't move or talk at all!"_

_"How did that happen?"_

_"Merlin knows. All I know is that they're waiting for the Mandrakes to mature from Professor Beery"_

_"Why Mandrakes? They're awful!"_

_"Dunno'. I heard off Stevens that they're the only known cure for people who've been petrified."_

_"What do you think petrified her?"_

_"I'm not sure. They said they found a message written in blood next to her. _'_The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware_.'"

_"What's the Chamber of Secrets?"_

_"That's what everyone wants to know."_

Veronica furrowed her brow in confusion and then realizing she had stopped moving, quickly snapped herself out of her daze by thrusting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Ronnie! Wait up!" She had just left the room when she turned back on her heel at the sound of her name being called to find Alphard, his head of dark brown curls jogging up to her. He stopped before speaking again. "What are you doing now?"

"Well, I'm just on my way to see Milly in the hospital wing." She gestured with her thumb pointing in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Want some company?" Veronica pondered a moment, trying to decipher whether he was pushing his luck or being genuinely friendly.

She shrugged her shoulders "If you want to, you know it'd make her day." She laughed and they both began to walk casually in the deserted halls.

"What's wrong with Mildred?" He asked.

"Hung-over but don't say anything, she's _ill_" She air quoted the last part of her sentence. Alphard chuckled at her and she couldn't help but smile herself. It was nice to have rekindled her old friendship with Alphard again.

"I can't imagine Milly drunk or even you for that matter."

"Hey you're not the only rule breaker around here Black." She said coyly.

"Yeah but you're a Prefect. What would Dippet say if he ever found out that one of his doting slaves was a rebel?" Veronica shot him a playful glare as they rounded a corner.

"I would hardly class us as slaves." She said sagely. "Besides what's good about school if you're not going to risk getting into trouble every now and again?"

"Touché." Alphard laughed as he placed a hand to his head in a salute.

They continued the same banter up until they reached the Hospital Wing. Mildred was the first to spot them as she clambered out of one the beds looking more or less, back to her usual self.

"Hey!" She squeaked as she bounded up to them. Only then did she let out a little gasp as she noticed Alphard standing there. "Hi Alphard!" She said all too eagerly.

"Sobered up yet?" He joked.

"Only just." She retorted as she gave him a big dreamy look. Alphard who was so used to having admirers, gave a little cough before looking at Veronica for help.

"Is that Rosetta Duncan?" Veronica asked as she pointed over towards a bed with the curtains drawn. Mildred nodded sombrely.

"They brought her in last night. Found her just near the girl's toilets on the fourth floor. Apparently they were flooded; they said there was loads of water everywhere." They all walked over to Rosetta's bed where Veronica pulled back the curtain to find a very mortified looking Rosetta.

She touched the skin of Rosetta and found it was unusually warm although it was true that she was stiff as a board. "I've heard it has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets being opened."

"Yeah I've heard about that." Alphard piped up.

"Who do you think the Heir could be?" Mildred asked as they closed the curtain and returned to her bed.

"I really don't have any ideas." Veronica said as she chewed on her lip in thought.

"She's a Mudblood." Alphard said randomly.

"What?" Both Veronica and Mildred said in unison.

"Rosetta Duncan is Muggle-Born. Who do we know that classes Mudbloods as enemies?" Veronica thought they were all thinking of the same person, although she was adamant it wasn't and couldn't be Tom.

"Riddle wouldn't have the bollocks to do something like this." Mildred sneered.

"Yeah I have to agree with her on this one." Veronica agreed although she was lying not only to her friends but herself, Tom Riddle was by far capable of doing something like this and she knew it. Alphard felt a surge of irritability and something he didn't want to class as jealousy flood within him. "It could literally be anyone. The fact she's a Mudblood could be a coincidence."

Madame Thorpes who had promptly entered the hospital wing with a hostess trolley full of warm food caused an involuntary grumble from Veronica's stomach. "You two better get a move on, lunch is nearly over." The elderly woman warned as she placed a tray of stew and dumplings down on neighbouring bed. Veronica gave Mildred a small hug before her and Alphard turned and left.

Once outside Veronica turned to look at Alphard, feeling that words were not enough thrust her arms around his neck and pulled him into a friendly embrace. "Thank you for telling me." She said gently against the shell of his ear.

Alphard felt he was going to succumb to a cardiac arrest as she held him tightly. For Veronica it was nice to have someone in her family to love and be there for her. For Alphard it was a step back in the sense that he thought he had ridded the romantic feelings for his cousin. He was momentarily dazed as the scent of vanilla and Bubblegum stunned his senses.


	12. Chapter 12

The winter months crept up almost instantly as the pandemonium of the Chamber of Secrets escalated. There had been two more Mudbloods that had been petrified and much to Tom's dismay none of them were Flint Donahue. But he still had high hopes and there was still plenty of time for the Basilisk to kill Flint so he wasn't going to feel discouraged as of yet.

Veronica had been forced along to Madame Puddifoot's with Flint on the first trip to Hogsmeade which ended badly to say the least. Flint ended up in the hospital wing that day with the entire surface of his skin covered in pus filled boils for attempting to kiss Veronica on their way back to the castle. Mildred had started going out with Rufus Lamb and the pair were practically inseparable. Veronica had taken to the back seat as Rufus was Mildred's top priority now; only on the odd occasion did the two girls end up spending time together. It didn't hurt Veronica as much as it had done at first but she had sought comfort in Alphard so she rarely had the chance to think about it.

"Open up!" Veronica kept her mouth shut as best she could, though she could hardly breathe for laughing.

"Uh uh" She mumbled as Alphard tried to push in a _Bertie __Bott __Every __Flavor __Bean_ against her lips. He too was laughing as she writhed beneath him, enjoying the fact she had chosen to lay her head on his chest.

"C'mon Ron, I ate the earwax flavored one. You have to eat the Chilli one that's the deal!" He said reasonably but she still didn't budge. Thinking tactfully he reached down with his free hand and began tickling her sides, only when she opened her mouth to stop him, did he thrust the fiery sweet into her mouth.

Veronica's face was priceless in Alphard's opinion. She suddenly sat, bolt upright, her mouth open as she panted for air. "Chew and swallow Ron. That's it!" He said slowly in a patronizing tone not even bothering to hold back his laughs. She shot him an icy glare but she reluctantly chomped quickly, her eyes scrunched up as if she was chewing on something as disgusting as a slug. The moment the sweet had slid down the throat did she open them in search of a cooling liquid. Reaching out, she pulled Alphard's empty Goblet that sat upon on a dark oak coffee table, closer to her before aiming her wand at it. "_Aguamenti_" She croaked and a shot of clear water sprang from the end of her wand and fell into the Goblet. Almost immediately she brought it up to her lips and downed the contents in one great gulp.

"You bastard." She finally groaned as she fell back into her usual position; legs on the sofa, head resting on Alphard's chest as he took a more casual pose, allowing his legs to stretch out in front of him on the floor. "What were you trying to do? Kill me with it?" She complained, although Alphard could tell she was resisting the urge to smile.

"You brought it on yourself. You shouldn't have made the bet if you weren't going to keep to your side of it." He retorted innocently, Veronica tutted loudly in meek response to him.

Alphard couldn't believe his luck, he had the girl every boy wanted to be with (including himself although he wouldn't admit it) laying on him. Friendly as it looked, he couldn't help but feel the urge to push his luck, to somehow lean down over her and plant a lingering kiss upon her rouge lips. It was quite comical as he was something of a 'stallion' when it came to the opposite sex; he could get any girl he wanted without so much as making an effort but he couldn't seem to get Veronica. Calm and confident as he was with other girls when it came to her; he became a completely shy, love sick puppy.

As infuriating as it was, he was still thankful that she had returned to her usual playful self around him. But this did have its down sides, he couldn't think straight when she'd knock him to the ground, her body sat upon his chest as she play fought with him restraining his flailing arms as she'd lean over him smirking. He could have quite easily knocked her off and rolled onto the top of her but he enjoyed feeling her there. At times he wished that their clothes would just melt away on command and they could somehow; end up doing something completely x-rated to them...

"Earth to Alphard?" Veronica waved a hand in front of his transfixed face. He hadn't realised he had slipped into a comma like state thinking only of skin to skin contact and pleasurable moans. He snapped out of his thoughts abruptly to find she had removed her head from his chest (much to his disappointment).

"Sorry..." He said quietly, feeling himself go red as he caught sight her confused expression wondering if she had seen what his mind held.

"I do worry about you, you know?" She smiled as she ruffled his hair in a mocking way.

"Alright Bennett?" Frances Whitehouse now appeared from behind the sofa they were sat upon. Veronica scooted a little further away from Alphard shyly as Frances jumped over the back and ended up sandwiching himself rather closely in between them.

"Yeah I'm alright thanks and you?" She said coldly as Frances smirked at her. Alphard felt his temper increasing ever so slightly, the more Frances tried his luck with Veronica.

"Me? I'm brilliant. Anyone asked you to the Yule Ball yet?" He wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

Veronica looked up at him with a slight pout of her lips, she knew what he wanted but she was going to take great pleasure in letting him down. "Nope" And before she Frances could cut in she continued. "and I'm not going either." Both Frances and Alphard looked at her incredulously. "What? Am I not allowed to not go or something?" She snapped.

"No, I just thought you'd be the type of girl who wouldn't want to miss it." Frances stated as he placed his hand on her bare knee.

Veronica instantly removed his hand before retorting back at him. "Thought wrong didn't you?"

Frances didn't seem to be fazed by her hostility towards him but merely attempted to persuade her differently. "Apparently so, but all jokes aside are you going with anyone?"

Veronica couldn't help but admire his determination but she didn't like to be contradicted, especially by someone as arrogant as Frances Whitehouse. "I just told you, I'm going with no-one because I'm not going!"

Completely dismissing what she had said, he continued. "I would have thought that weirdo Riddle might have asked you. You're the only girl he doesn't seem to mind getting close to."

That suddenly did gain Veronica's full attention. "What d'you mean _getting__close__to_? He hates everyone, especially me." She said with a furrowed brow.

"I share a dorm with him Ronnie; all he ever does is constantly complain about you to that freak Lestrange." It was Frances' turn to pull a disgusted face.

"Yes because complaining about someone is a sure sign you like them." She said sarcastically.

"Maybe in his fucked up head of his, I don't know though, I don't really tend to sit around and listen to him." Frances replied in a similar tone.

Veronica sat in thought, her heart pumping with adrenaline. What could Tom Riddle possibly be saying about her? Surely it would be something downright cruel. He didn't have a nice thing to say about anyone other than himself.

Meanwhile Alphard's heart was beating for a completely different reason, his was full of jealousy. He genuinely couldn't help it, if he could stop the feelings he had for her, maybe he stop becoming so hostile towards any male in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

The castle had soon become littered with Christmas decorations over the next few weeks. Snow had fallen at such great quantities that hardly anyone ventured into the grounds, only if the needs were necessary.

Keeping herself snuggled up; Veronica curled herself up onto one of the dark green sofas nearest to the fire in the common room with her head in a book. She had become so accustomed to spending time on her own that she questioned the reasoning behind being friends with Mildred for so long. You could say she was jealous of the time Mildred spent with Rufus but she just didn't find it fair to have been pushed aside, especially since it was someone who barely knew Mildred.

Alphard was a comfort to a certain extent but there was something a little 'off' with him she knew that for a fact. He'd always seem so irritated if she'd want to speak to him when he was with his friends and she couldn't understand why, they were getting on great not so long ago but now he was becoming very hard to read. She tried not to dwell on it much thinking that if she had upset him, she didn't do it with the intention to do so and he shouldn't have jumped to assumptions.

Tom barely crossed her mind these days. In fact she couldn't remember the last time she saw him. He avoided spending time with anyone other than his own circle of friends. As far as she was aware he was even neglecting his Prefect duties, but how much truth was in that she didn't know, it's not like she was interested in what Tom was up to anyway.

"Rufus stop it. Stop- No of course I like it." Mildred giggled as she shifted into the common room with Rufus Lamb draped over her shoulders like a defensive human shield.

Veronica peered up casually over the top of her book and within realizing whose presence it was returned her eyes to the thick paragraph explaining the importance of maturing long lasting potions with an unnoticed eye roll.

"I can't help it you know. You're just so beautiful." Rufus cooed against the shell of Mildred's ear causing another series of giggles to escape from her loudly.

"Rufus!" She complained childishly as she removed his wandering hands that were now trying to touch beneath her clothing. "Don't you think of anything else?"

"Nope." He smiled.

Veronica tutted loudly to herself feeling that her silence had served its purpose, she couldn't stand to hear anymore of the incessant proclaims of lust. Mildred, suddenly remembering where she was snapped her head in the direction of the noise and almost instantly bounded over to her friend. "I didn't see you there Ronnie! Have you been up here all day?"

Veronica curled the bottom corner of the page she was reading and closed the book abruptly before giving her tired eyes a well deserved rub. "Pretty much, I figured I should at least dedicate some of my time to study for my N.E.W.T.S."

"I don't need to study. I reckon Dippet will understand that Quidditch is more important than exams." Rufus interjected as he wrapped his arms around Mildred's waist almost as if to prevent her from sitting with Veronica.

_And__ that's__ why__ you've__ got__ shit __for __brains._Veronica thought bitterly and for some reason she fought harshly the urge to sneer at her own remark.

"I wish I could play Quidditch..." Mildred pouted completely dismissing Veronica.

"When the weather picks up I'll have to show you how" Rufus cleared his throat and there was no doubt his tone changed into an all knowing one "to 'ride' a broomstick." as he left lingering kisses upon the flesh on her neck.

Veronica, who was well beyond her comfort zone, quickly withdrew from the Common Room undetected. Only when she was out of the Dungeons did she stop for a second to exhale a hard breath. It was a hard thing to see, that being two human beings expressing their love so openly. It was completely alien to her, she had never seen that type of behavior from her parents and she often thought that might have been the reason why she clammed up when it came to such emotions. Boys were all very well but to love one was a step over into insanity in Veronica's opinion.

Resting her head onto the stone brick she closed her eyes momentarily as she collected her thoughts. If it wasn't Mildred's promiscuous nature that was unsettling Veronica, it was the looming thought of her arranged marriage to Alphard that got her down. She was so unaware that a group of third year Ravenclaws were pointing at her and laughing as they passed her that it didn't even register to her that they were sniggering amongst one and other over made up stories that she had supposedly been involved in with no other than Flint Donahue.

"He told us to pick one."

"What if we've got it wrong? What if he's supposed to pick the Mudblood?"

"I'm not risking it. Just choose one and make it quick, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Veronica perked her head up cautiously. Her brow furrowed, she stared over at two lonely figures across the hall from her, looking at the small group of second years that were hurriedly talking about their Christmas plans a little farther down the corridor.

"I'm going for the Hufflepuff."

Veronica watched as Avery sauntered over casually to the group of girls. His lean and gangly built body showed nothing but confidence and friendliness as he pulled the girl away from her friends. To everyone else that watched them, it looked like an innocent exchange of words but to Veronica, she knew it was something cruel if Tom Riddle was behind the matter.

Watching the girl nod eagerly, Veronica soon realized that both Avery and Lestrange were leading her away from her friends. Going on a whim, Veronica followed them, lagging ever so slightly behind to avoid being unseen. Whatever Tom was planning to do with the girl, it was bound to be something a lot worse than he had done to her that night on the fifth floor.

"Where are we going?" Asked the olive skinned girl as she looked between Avery and Lestrange.

Lestrange was the first to respond as they took a casual pace in the direction of the Entrance Hall. "Well he told us he'd be waiting for you near the Forbidden forest." The girl looked suddenly panic stricken which caused Lestrange to continue. "That's not going to be a problem now is it?" His voice sounding both innocent and charming.

"No... No of course not" The girl answered a little too unsure of herself, pulling up the collar of her robe a little further around her neck in a bid to fight the cold.

"Good." Avery smirked as he placed a hand around her waist urging her to walk faster.

Veronica felt the cool wind bite at her exposed flesh as she powered through the large snow downfall keeping closely on Avery and Lestrange's trail. Her body began to shiver with lack of heat and the nagging thoughts that what she was doing was probably going to end up badly worried her, but she chose only to plough on regardless of such.

Tom Riddle stood, back against the on-coming gusts of wind and snow, awaiting the arrival of the Mudblood. Although they weren't the first, they certainly weren't the last to receive the Riddle treatment. But he had to admit to himself, practicing unforgivable curses on them didn't have the same effect on him as when he had practiced them on Veronica Bennett. Yes he sought a thrill in it, but it didn't have the exact same effect on him as it did on that night. With the Mudbloods, it was to prove he was higher in the power chain, with her it was about domination. Taking her stubborn mind and shaping it into a way that suited him. He agreed that it took more effort than he often preferred to do that but it was as if he gained something of a reward when he'd crack her. The moment he'd break through her many layers of defence did he see what Veronica Bennett was really all about it. Something, not even her family will have seen and that gave him the biggest buzz of all.

But of course he didn't care. No, Tom Riddle was above all petty human emotions. He didn't care for Veronica and nor would he ever, he was absolutely certain of that. But he couldn't help but think there was a reason as to why she was in his life at all. Perhaps she was there to test him, to spur him on in the right direction. That had to be the only explanation but at the same time he couldn't rule this as an explanation for it all since she was proving to make him more humane with his emotions.

Tom squinted his eyes slightly as he saw a few figures in the distance emerge closer towards him. Exhaling through flared nostrils he stalked slowly towards them, only to pause momentarily to squint again at the flash of pale silver that caught his eye. Feeling temporarily confused, he shook off whatever stunned him and thought of only what he had set out to do.

Veronica managed to duck out of Tom's sight just in time, finding refuge behind a large tree trunk. Heart racing, she was certain he had noticed her. She took a couple sharp intakes of breath before she readied herself to look back at Tom.

"Hi Tom" The girl smiled as her raven hair flowed manically against the wind.

Tom didn't acknowledge her at first, choosing only to take his time making sure that his black suede gloves were completely covering his pale, slender hands before looking down at her for a split second, not returning her smiling welcome.

"Her name's-"

"She doesn't have a name." Tom interrupted sharply as he retrieved his wand. Balancing it effortlessly between his long fingers he continued with a curl of his upper lip. "She's filth."

The young girl looked deeply mortified by Tom's harsh words and looked at Avery and Lestrange for some form of comfort. "Y-You said! Y-Y-You said he liked me!" She squeaked as hot prickling tears stung her eyes.

Tom sniffed loudly in disgust as he waved his wand lazily at her. The girl's body became rigid and rooted the spot, being unable to move. "Listen here you filthy Mudblood." His words almost biting her as he spoke them. "You and all your dirty blooded brethren are the pests of this world. Your sheer existence will not be tolerated." With another flick of his wand, the girl's now constant sobbing was instantly muted. "And as for me liking you? Well I'm afraid it's quite the opposite." He smiled patronizingly and suddenly the girl's eyes grew dilated and wide like saucers. Her skin trembled and radiated intense heat which was becoming increasingly visible as it rose into the air in a cloud of warm mist.

Veronica winced as she saw the girl's mouth hanging open, and if it hadn't been under the 'Silencio' charm, she would have heard her cry out in excruciating pain.

_It__was__her__own__fault_. Veronica thought bitterly as she watched the girl's body twist and bend harshly before falling into the snow ridden ground. But the more she watched, the more she felt an alarming sense of wrongness reside within her. It was as if her conscience was screaming for her to act on her bravery, save the idiotic girl and thwart Tom's sadistic plans but she couldn't. It wasn't the fear that was preventing her from stopping him, it was something else. Something she didn't know if she was aware of.

"My Lord, what should we do now?" Lestrange asked. His excited smile never faded from his thin face as he stared down at the unconscious Hufflepuff girl.

Tom stopped circling the girl's body and stared down at it; a sick side of him was marveling at the extent of damage his wand had produced.

"My Lord, Shall we blame it on Donahue? Avery chimed in.

"No!" Tom snapped abruptly. Peering over in the distance, his eyes searching for something invisible to him, he then chose to lower his tone so Veronica had to lean in a little further to decipher his hushed words. "Go and tell Ogg you found her like this. Let him deal with the body." Avery and Lestrange paused a moment, almost unsure if Tom was finished with his instructions until he barked at them once more. "Don't just stand there, Go!" His voice didn't need to stop echoing against the many tall tree trunks before Avery and Lestrange had retrieved the Hufflepuff from against the blanket of snow.

Veronica snapped her body behind the tree again in panic. The two boys were retracing their steps back to Groundskeeper, Ogg's hut and they were sure to have noticed the extra pair of footsteps in the snow trailing behind their own. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her wand and muttered a simple incantation that erased the visible footsteps she had produced from sight, smoothing out the indented snow and restoring it to its perfect untouched state.

It was only then when the last of the footsteps restored themselves that she saw Avery and Lestrange lumbering the girl's body towards her. Quickly darting around the other side of the wide tree trunk, she slowly side stepped further around it with every step they made to walk past it.

Constant bursts of hot exhaled air escaped from Veronica's shivering lips as she watched the three figures struggle past her. Veronica unintentionally stepped onto a large twig which caused them to stop.

"Did you hear that?" Avery asked as he stopped moving. Veronica clamped a hand to her mouth as she froze on the spot.

Lestrange joined Avery with scanning the landscape with their beady eyes. Veronica held her breath as she slowly tried to manoeuvre away from their eye sight. Only when she felt her back scrape past another tree did she manage to slip away unseen.

* * *

The news about what happened to the young Hufflepuff girl had circulated like wild fire around the school. Within days, the rumor that perhaps she had been attacked by the same perpetrator as the one who had been behind the petrified attacks was on everyone's lips although there had been one person in particular that knew the truth.

Veronica didn't dare tell anyone what she saw in fear that they would never believe her. But aside from that, what would she gain from spilling the beans on Tom? In a worst case scenario she would only enrage him even more and that would result in another situation involving her on the receiving end of his wand. She decided the only thing that seemed logical in her mind to do was to turn a blind eye to it all and try and forget about it the best she could.

Aside from all the commotion, the school was in high spirits about the upcoming Yule Ball. Students were furiously racing around asking one and other out, ensuring they wouldn't be single on the most talked about night of the year. Although Veronica was certain she was not to attend, she couldn't help but feel like she ought to have a change of heart. But the fact she had waited till the very last moment to consider it, when she knew full well the Dress Makers and Tailors in Hogsmeade would be closed for the Christmas holidays only confirmed that she was to spend her Christmas Eve in the dormitories, more than likely sleeping away the night.

"Look what I've got" Mildred smiled happily over breakfast.

Both Veronica and Rufus perked their heads up at Mildred, who was now holding up a delicate black dress within her hands. The package that the dress had been delivered in was strewn beside a partially empty bowl of scrambled eggs.

Veronica felt a pang of jealousy as she watched as Mildred flipped the material between her nimble fingers. Digging her fork rather viciously into her sausage that lay defenceless on her plate, Veronica savaged it with her knife as she tried to block out the 'coos' and 'gasps' of the neighboring Slytherin girls as they complimented Mildred on her choice of dress.

"It's... Nice" Veronica mumbled as she tried to keep her voice sounding as nice and pleasant as she could, although she avoided looking at the dress directly.

"What do you think Rufus? Do you think it'll suit me?" Mildred asked as she held the material up against her frame.

Rufus smirked in an approving way as he sipped innocently on his goblet of pumpkin juice. "You know what I think Mil. You look good in whatever you wear, especially if you're not wearing anything at all." Before Veronica had the chance to block out the equally 'cheesy' response, she could hear lips smacking together.

"I just can't wait to wear it tonight!" Mildred exclaimed in a dreamy sigh. "Are you sure you're not going Ron?" She asked as she noted Veronica's quiet demeanor.

"Yeah I'm fine with it, honestly." She smiled weakly. "On the bright side, least I'll have enough time to finish off my History of Magic essay."

"I suppose... But seriously Ron it wouldn't feel right if you weren't there. I think everyone's expecting you to go!"

Veronica frowned. "Expecting me to go? I'm no one special" She then let out a shy smile.

"Well I just thought Prefects had to go." Mildred said as she chewed on her lip.

"...What?" Veronica's eyes widened, her stomach plummeted with such ferocity that she thought she was going to lurch over and throw up. "Are you being serious?"

"I thought you knew!" Mildred cried defensively. "Didn't Tom tell you?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and thrust her face into her hands in agitation, only to mumble "Do you honestly expect Tom Riddle to remind me we had to go to this stupid ball?"

"I reckon Riddle would be in his element. You know, with him being a bender and all. A chance to 'glam' up and dance would make his day!" Rufus sniggered causing Veronica to perk her head up and shoot an icy glare at him.

"Tom's not gay." She spoke quietly to which Rufus shrugged off with a smile.

"Gay until proven otherwise, that's all I'm saying!"

"Ron, were you expecting anything?" Mildred asked with a confused expression.

Veronica eyed her friend cautiously for a second before answering. "No... Why?"

Pointing a finger to the bewitched ceiling that was emitting an overcast sky, Veronica noticed a brown barn owl swoop down into the Great Hall. Soaring over the Slytherin table from one end to the other, she noticed the equally shaped box alike to the one Mildred had received earlier.

The owl dropped the parcel abruptly onto the table in front of Veronica, causing a pitcher of pumpkin juice to sway and wobble violently. Various heads on the Slytherin table eyed the package with great curiosity as Veronica, unsure of what to expect, reached out and untied the string bow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mildred squeaked happily as she watched her pull out a magnolia gown from the brown box. The dress almost shimmered in Veronica's un-nerving hands as she flipped over the material with her fingers. The material was that of smooth, spun silk. Elegant and delicate, with crystals sewn onto the plunge neckline of the dress, even Veronica couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. "Ron..." Mildred mouthed in awe.

Veronica felt her heart flutter as she spied the note that lay beneath the foot of the material. Slowly reaching in, she retrieved the small card. Only when she read over the cursive handwriting did she resist the urge to tear the dress to pieces.

"Go on then, who's it from?" Rufus asked with his mouth full of toast.

Veronica stared at the lettering a little while longer before she decided to respond. "It's from my parents..."


	14. Chapter 14

Tom stared at his own reflection. Revulsion coursed through him as he ran a hand down the material of his Dress Robes.

He didn't want to go to the Yule Ball anyway, but Dippet had insisted that the Prefects attend as it did reflect well on the school. But just who Dippet was trying to impress was anyone's guess.

The Dress Robes were given to him as a reward for good behavior since Tom couldn't physically afford to buy his own. Dumbledore was sure to send the package as discreetly as he could to him, for Tom didn't need to give his peers reasons to pry and question him. Though he doubt anybody would even have the bottle to question him aside from Bennett but even she wasn't that foolish enough, or so he liked to have thought.

Smoothing down the sleeves of his robe he couldn't help but think about whether she was going to turn up with some lapdog bound to her side or if she would turn up at all, it's not like he had bothered to inform her that she had to attend. But he wasn't bothered if she did end up turning up with a date, she could be with who ever she wanted, she was beneath him if she thought with her hormones rather than her head. But with that being said, he couldn't help but feel like she had the potential to become a great follower. Headstrong and belligerent was just some of the qualities of becoming a Death Eater. But she wouldn't become one of them, he wouldn't allow it.

"Here Riddle!" Tom looked over his shoulder at Frances Whitehouse who was patting his neck with some strong smelling Aftershave. "Are you going with your boyfriend then?" He sneered.

Tom instantly knew who he was referring to. Frances had some weird obsessive notion in his head that Tom and Lestrange were somewhat 'involved' with one and other.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're obsession with all things homosexual is a cover up for your own insecurities _Francesca_." Tom retorted in the same tone.

Frances's face dropped and no sooner had Tom smirked, he had stomped over and grabbed him by the front of his robes, his fist threatening to make acquaintance with Tom's face. A frightening silence descended into the Dormitory as the two boys glared at one and other.

"You're not so fucking tough without your pansy boys around to help you are you?" Frances seethed but Tom didn't feel at all intimidated. Frances opened his mouth to say something else but paused when he felt something jab the underside of his chin. Casting his eyes down he could see Tom's hand gripping the base of his wand tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white from the pressure.

"Get off me." Tom growled and no sooner had he said it, Frances had released the front of his robes. But before he had even the slightest chance to withdraw to other side of the room, Tom exclaimed "_Stupefy_!"

Frances was instantly flung to the other side of the Dormitory. His back almost crunching as it collided with the far wall. Reaching a shaky hand to the back of his head, he retracted it to find a sticky warm residue of blood on his fingers.

Tom stalked over to Frances, an arrogant smirk possessing his pale face, like a lion goading a frightened Gazelle. Pointing his wand at Frances again it was now that he muttered '_Obliviate_'.

* * *

"Ronnie you look stunning!" Mildred cooed as Veronica shifted uneasily towards the Great Hall, her arms trying to cover and shield the dress as much as she could do, though it seemed impossible.

Many students watched as Mildred practically dragged her by the arm towards the source of the loud music and chatter.

"I hate this..." Veronica whispered loudly to her as she defiantly tried to ground her heels into the floor to prevent her from moving forward but to no avail.

"Why? You look great and no doubt you'll have all the lads falling over each other to ask you to dance!" Mildred replied optimistically. Veronica couldn't help but agree that she did look good, whether that was vain or not, she didn't care. The white silk dress covered her body like a well fitted glove, hugging and pulling in over her hour glass figure. The plunge neck line didn't look too much like she was trying to get boys to look down at her chest, but seemed modest and with a touch of class. Her hair was tied up into a neat pleat at the back, leaving two wavy tresses of silver hair to hang beside her full fringe. She wore minimal make up, as she didn't need to cake up her already evened skin, though her lips were painted with Rouge lipstick. On the outside, she looked beautiful. But on the inside she felt far from it.

"Milly! Over here!" Both girls looked up as they entered the Great Hall that was immensely decorated with Christmas decorations, noticing Rufus flailing his arms wildly from beside a table with snacks and drinks upon, Mildred continued to drag Veronica over towards him, squeaking and squealing as she did so.

"You look gorgeous!" She smiled as she pecked him on the lips. Veronica chose at this point to look elsewhere, shyly rubbing her forearms as she looked round at the various heads of her peers, dressed up and looking sophisticated for once.

"Er- more like you do." Rufus traced a finger gently down the center of Mildred's exposed back. Instantly she let out a small shiver as she back stepped into his chest, slowly letting her hand slip undetected to his thigh. Keeping her eyes focused on the band that was playing, she let her fingers grasp his inner thigh. Rufus unintentionally jolted on the spot, inhaling deeply against the shell of Mildred's ear, he whispered something incoherent to her.

Veronica rolled her eyes at the pair and made a clicking noise with her tongue before deciding it was best to vacate the vicinity, or at least go and see where Alphard was.

As Veronica sauntered past, there was only one pair of eyes that were watching her with so much envy and hatred that if looks could kill, Veronica would have been struck down to an early grave in the worst way possible right there and then.

Myrtle glared at the back of her head from where she stood, on the sidelines of the Great Hall. Turning on the spot so she was facing the stone wall, she reached inside her bra and retrieved the small vial of Tom's Amortentia. Checking to see if anyone was looking she closed it within her palm and headed off in the direction of Veronica, keeping an ever so close eye on her although there was a fair bit distance between each other.

* * *

Hands closed over Alphard's eyes temporarily blinding him for a moment as a female voice spoke in his ear. "Guess who."

Alphard grinned broadly. Pulling on the skinny arms of the female, he pulled her to him and almost planted a kiss on her lips. Although confused as to why he didn't actually reach the lips he soon realized he had almost kissed Veronica.

Startled to say the least, Veronica pulled out of Alphard's grasp shyly, her cheeks growing pink with embarrassment.

"Sorry I thought you were somebody else" Alphard laughed as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Veronica shrugged it off, only noticing how handsome he looked when he wore his Dress Robes. But of course she would refuse to let those thoughts be mixed with something other than family based.

"Clearly" She smiled. "Who did you come with?" She asked casually as she looked around for Alphard's mystery date.

Alphard who was trying his hardest not to be looking her up and down, quietly sipped on his drink before responding nonchalantly. "Audrey Newman"

"Ah I see," She said as she picked a piece of lint from off his shoulder blade. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with her, Are you two going out now?" She silently hoped that she didn't sound like she was bothered, but as much as she was aware she wasn't.

He hadn't been expecting that sort of question. His tone quieted to a slight hush as he lent in further to her, eyes cautiously looking for anybody listening in. "Yeah but keep it to yourself alright? I don't want people knowing, especially not Walburga."

Veronica curled her eyebrow up in confusion and gave a little snort. "Do you honestly think I'd go and tell Walburga anything? I've told you loads of times; I'd rather treat her like a mushroom and keep her in the dark." She laughed.

The pair's casual chatter soon dispersed when Frances Whitehouse interrupted them, his face looking groggy and worst for where.

"What the fuck has happened to you? Don't tell me you've had a shag before you even got here." Alphard joked.

Frances shot his friend an icy glare. "No I didn't. I must have fallen asleep or something, I forgot all about the Yule Ball until Zandra Edwards started sending out the search party to find me." He groaned as he clicked his neck loudly.

"You've got blood on your collar." Veronica piped up as she walked behind him a little. "It looks like you've hit your head."

Alphard looked at the large patch of blood on the back of Frances's shirt. "Yeah I reckon you fell on your head mate, you sure you don't remember anything?"

Frances let out an agitated sigh as he saw Zandra Edwards pushing her way forcefully through the crowd of students. "No I don't." Almost immediately his tone changed into a cheery one. "Zandra you look stunning!"

Zandra let out an ear splitting smack against Frances's already groggy face. Her own face, filled with anger and outrage. "I told you to be early! People think I've come on my own like I'm some desperate loner!"

"Oh my god!" He groaned loudly. "How many more times? I must have fainted! I didn't forget on purpose you numpty." Frances's protests were dying away as both Alphard and Veronica began to walk away, giving both Frances and Zandra time to air out their differences with at least a little privacy.

"Did you come with anyone?" Alphard asked as they passed several dancing couples. "I mean, I know you said you weren't going with anyone but I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"I came with Mildred, but since her and Rufus are practically dry humping near the Pumpkin pasties I'm sure this is a sign I'm on my own. I mean if it wasn't for Dippet wanting the Prefects to attend, I'd probably be sat on my own in the Common Room so either way, I'm just a loner. "She laughed.

"You have me?" Alphard chimed in innocently.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him in a playful way before tucking some of her silvery blonde hair behind her ears. "You have Audrey."

"Touché. But she's not here now is she? So do me the honour and let me have my first dance with you." He grinned wildly, almost dazzling her with his pearly whites. Veronica pulled a confused expression as she watched as Alphard bowed courteously before taking her hand, whether she wanted him to or not and placed it along with her other hand on the tops of his shoulders. His own snaked around her waist, pulling her into him with a sturdy grip.

They both danced in sync with each other. Veronica felt her cheeks burn again as Alphard shifted his hands further round her tiny waist. For once in her life Veronica felt at ease with a boy (although she couldn't class him as being 'any' boy, he was her cousin after all). But she genuinely felt happy and she enjoyed being able to laugh away any negative thoughts she had.

"I see they sent you your dress then," Alphard nodded at her attire. Veronica pulled a confused expression before he elaborated. "Cygnus told me."

"If it hadn't had been for Milly, I think I'd have tore it up." She admitted.

"C'mon Ron, they're only being nice. They're your parents for Merlin's sake, cut them some slack."

"You've changed your tune. It wasn't so long ago you bad mouthing them saying they weren't fit to be called parents!" Veronica argued.

"Don't cause shit Ronnie, especially not tonight. I can't be bothered with it." Alphard reasoned though slight agitation laced his tone.

"Fine. I won't." She snapped as she retracted away from him. Snatching back her arms she pushed abruptly past him.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Audrey as she appeared almost instantly beside Alphard's side unexpectedly. Both pairs of eyes followed Veronica as she disappeared into the sea of students.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" He lied although Audrey seemed far from convinced. "Come here" He spoke gently as he left her a lingering kiss upon her lips. Alphard almost forgot that it wasn't Veronica he was kissing, for if he had, he would have accidentally miscalled Audrey by another name. He couldn't help it, not since the scent of Vanilla and Bubblegum lingered upon his robes.

* * *

"Tom m'boy have you come alone?" Slughorn asked. His squinty eyes seemed to lose focus a little (though Tom put it down the Cherry lacquer he was drinking). Tom stood beside Slughorn, who was greedily helping himself to a bowl of crystallized fruit; deliberately picking out the Pineapple, near the podium of which the band 'The Trolls' were performing on.

"Yes Professor" He admitted.

Slughorn pulled a flabbergasted expression, dusting the floor with lonely crumbs that had gathered upon his Indigo colored robes, as he stared at Tom with an incredulous expression. "My dear boy, I would have thought all the girls would be lining up to be here with you tonight, a charming boy such as yourself."

If it had been anyone else, they would have felt flattered but not Tom. He didn't want to be associated with the pathetic scum that roamed these halls let alone be tarred with the same brush as them.

Clearing his throat he proceeded with "The Prefects will be having the last dance as well. Just thought you should know" He winked.

Tom forced a polite smile for Slughorn's benefit (although you could say it was for his own since he still needed to ask him about Horcruxes). "I'll be sure to bear that in mind Professor."

"Good. You'll want to get a move on before all the good ones have been taken!" Beamed Slughorn as he helped himself to another handful of crystallised Pineapple.

Tom grumbled something incoherent but regardless of such, responded with a grateful nod.

"You're a disgusting pig!" Roared an angry voice in the distance.

Tom jerked his head in the direction of the noise, feeling nothing but curiosity at the familiar tone.

"Come off it, I reckon you would" Winked Flint as he reached a hand behind Veronica and gave her backside a quick squeeze.

Veronica instantly revolted on the spot. Anger flashed in her eyes as she slapped Flint's hand away with such force that the sound could be heard over the loud music.

"You are the most vulgar, naive, disgusting creature I have EVER had the misfortune to know. Do you know that?" She seethed.

Flint, who it was evident that had been drinking before hand, swayed on the spot, his eyes rolling ever so slightly as he looked down at his now growing red hand. "I reckon you need a d-drink. Calm that temper of yours." He smiled as he thrust his over spilling Goblet containing a mixture that not even Flint was sure of to Veronica, who in turn, curled her upper lip in disgust.

"I'd rather not thanks." She said and to add insult to injury, she picked up a charmed; self cleaning Goblet from off the table nearby and poured herself some Advocaat.

"You need" Hiccup. "to let your hair down love... F-F-For F-Fuck sake!" Flint's good natured aura changed dramatically. Veronica furrowed her brows for a moment, her acid tongue ready to strike when she instead decided to hold it only because she noticed Flint wasn't even looking at her anymore but more so, looking past her. "Can't go anywhere without your fucking BOYFRIEND turning up!" He complained loudly. His finger tried to point but somehow his arm drooped and he ended up pointing at Veronica's feet, almost showering her with the contents of his drink.

Veronica jumped back slightly to avoid staining her dress but somehow, managed to collide into a stone like chest. Twisting her head slowly to the owner of the torso, her eyes inadvertently made contact with a pair of cold grey eyes.

"Tom?" She almost squeaked in a tone that surprised her entirely.

"Why don't you tell the Mudblood exactly how repulsive he and the rest of his vermin are?" Tom patronized as he stared down at Veronica, an uninterested gleam in his eyes before he flicked his eyes back to Flint in a tormenting fashion.

"You're a fucking faggot Riddle. You forget w-w-what we all know about you-"

"Will you just shut up Flint!" Veronica groaned in irritation as she reached around onto the table and picked up the nearest thing she could grab, that being a lonely Mince Pie, before hurling it at Flint. The tiny pie bounced against Flint's forehead, but instead of slipping away into a crumbled mess on the floor, it remained half stuck on his forehead, refusing to slip away.

Veronica stifled a laugh as she saw a woozy Flint reach up to touch the foreign object, only to have him pull an extremely outraged expression as he picked pieces of sweet pastry from his Sandy Blonde hair.

"Y-You Bitch!" Was Flint's last feeble attempt at an insult before he wobbled away, leaving a trail of crumbs behind him.

Both Veronica and Tom stared at Flint's messy withdrawal from the crowd before they turned to each other.

"Didn't think to use your wand?" Tom sneered in a snubbing sort of way.

Veronica glanced down at her attire with open arms before retaliating. "Look at how we're dressed Tom. It's a _BALL_ not a _DUEL._ I didn't think the first thing to bring with me was my wand. "

Tom looked uninterested as he turned his attention to the packed dance floor. "We're supposed to dance you know." Of course he was going to please Slughorn and try to convince to Veronica to dance with him much to his distaste, but biding his time and anger would pay off immensely in the end once he was able to pick apart Slughorn's brain. So keeping calm and reserved was the way forward.

Veronica curled her eyebrow. "And you're telling me this why?" She spoke sarcastically. "Oh and need I say it's thanks to you keeping quiet, that I found out about the Ball at the very last minute. So thanks a-fucking-lot. If you think we're going to dance together, you're sorely mistaken because I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." She laughed, but in a less than humorous fashion.

Placing down her Goblet for a moment she too, took the time to scope out the Great Hall, more or less in search of Mildred and Rufus, although the chances that they would still be actually _inside_ the Great Hall or even clothed were slim to none.

Myrtle shifted uneasily from across the Hall. Watching Veronica with an eagle like vision had been long and tiresome but she hadn't given up her drive. She watched as Flint, _her_Flint, reached over and grasp Veronica's flesh so easily. Although Myrtle chose not to see it, Veronica did reject him. But Myrtle didn't care; all she wanted was revenge on the girl that she so longed to be like: The skinny one, the beautiful one, the popular one, the one who Flint wanted to be with. Veronica Bennett really would rue the day she had ever bullied Myrtle.

Touching an unsteady hand onto the table beside Veronica and Tom, Myrtle stood beside herself. Daring not to peer up in case Veronica would notice, she pretended to decipher which finger food she wanted to eat, but in actual fact she was trying to prize off the bottled cork of the Amortentia.

There was a loud _clank_ beside her. Myrtle stared up with wide eyes that were magnified by the thick lenses of her glasses.

"...If you think we're going to dance together, you're sorely mistaken because I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Veronica spoke cockily as she placed her half empty Goblet onto the table.

Myrtle's heart raced. Adrenaline coursed through her veins like electricity as she quickly bit the cork with her teeth harshly and removed it within record time.

Her nubby fingers etched towards the Goblet as her eyes, that dared not blink, watched Veronica so intensely for fear she would be found out. The tiny vial of Amortentia shook slightly against the pressure of her unsteady hand as she stretched further and further until her hand was hovering over the cup.

Hand slowly tipping downwards, the pinky mother-of-pearl liquid flowed from within the confines of the vial into the Goblet.

It was only till the very last drop fell helplessly into the cup that Myrtle withdrew her hand away. Eye-ing the now empty bottle like a startled wild animal, she quickly replaced the bottle within her bra and took off away from the table so she was as far away from Veronica Bennett as possible.

Veronica was about to pick up her Goblet once more when Tom grabbed her arm harshly. Veronica peered up at him with an unnerved expression as she saw his eyes glimmer red, the same red that she saw before he attacked her and the Hufflepuff girl.

"It's Slughorn's orders." He growled as his fingers dug deeper into her flesh.

"Get off of me." She whispered harshly as she tugged her arm back freely, although with great difficulty. Tom and Veronica never ceased eye contact. Although Veronica felt incredibly intimidated, she would never let him know. "You can explain to Slughorn why you'll be on your own, when I'll be dancing with someone else." She warned as she picked up her Goblet again and drained the remains. "Now leave me the fuck alone Tom." She snapped again before turning her back on him and sauntering away.

* * *

Minutes passed unknowingly as Veronica was reunited with Mildred and Rufus whose hair and clothes seemed to be disheveled but more or less, seemed less sexually deprived than before. They were stood dancing and laughing like the rest of the students, enjoying what time they had left of Christmas Eve. But Veronica felt odd, her body felt tingly, her heart gave off a weird achy feeling the more she tried to ignore it. Occasionally she would phase out of it and feel completely normal but then she'd slip back into the foreign feeling.

"Milly... I feel weird." Veronica said quickly as she tapped Mildred on the arm.

Mildred turned on her heel and gave Veronica a confused look. "Why? You haven't been drinking have you?"

"No..." Veronica trailed off vaguely. "I only had a glass of Advocaat. But that was when I was talking to..." And suddenly her heart gave a huge leap as she dreamily sighed "Tom."

Mildred's eyes grew three times larger than normal as she stared, bewildered at Veronica. Pressing a comforting hand to her forehead she said "Are you coming down with a stomach bug? You sound delirious."

Veronica swatted the hand away irritably. "No of course I'm not being delirious. Why would you say that? Are you trying to say I don't love Tom?" She snapped.

"What!" Both Mildred and Rufus exclaimed in unison as they stared at Veronica with confused expressions.

"Where is Tom? I can't see him." Veronica spoke sadly as she stood on her tip toes to find him. "I need to find him, Milly help me find him?" She pleaded.

"Okay you got me. Now drop the joke Ron you're starting to scare me." Mildred said through an unsure smile.

"If you're going to doubt my love for Tom then I'll find him on my own. You all want to keep me and him apart" Veronica barked.

"You can't let her go Mil. She's either gone and bumped her head or she's taken something. We need to keep an eye on her." Rufus spoke in a low tone as they stared at Veronica, who had chose to fold her arms in a childlike fashion.

"Do you think Tom might have slipped her a potion?" Asked Mildred as she looked to Rufus for answers.

Rufus pondered a moment but then shook his head. "Only if it was a love potion, and I highly doubt that. He's gay int' he?... Hang on a minute. Where is she?" Both heads snapped back to the spot where Veronica was stood brooding, only to find thin air in her place.

Veronica grew instantly irritable. All she wanted to do was be with Tom, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was as she was almost boxed into the wall like some frightened rodent by Mildred and Rufus. As she watched their heads close in together in private chat, Veronica saw her opportunity to escape.

Slipping away had been more or less simple and the adrenaline that was flowing through her was thrilling but at the same time it did nothing to what she was feeling. The intense longing to be close to Tom, to be able to hold him and caress him in a way she had never done before. Her mind was racing at a mile a minute; she didn't know what she was going to do when she saw him. All she knew was that whatever happens, least she'd know she had given everything to the person she '_loved_'.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. Turning slowly he was more than surprised to find Olive Hornby stood before him. Her sleek raven hair hung airlessly against her pointed face as she cast him an adversely glance. "Yes?" He drawled as he stared down at her Emerald attire.

Olive huffed as she shifted her weight uneasily onto both legs. Only when she tilted her head upwards did she respond with "D… Do you want to dance with me?" Her face never seized its stern composure as she stared into Tom's lifeless face.

Although Tom was far from flattered, he was also curious at the proposition considering that Olive appeared to contradict him every chance she got during Potions. He wasn't going to waste his time delving into her thoughts as he quite frankly thought she wasn't worth the effort. He merely put it down to Olive's superficial ways and that dancing with the most accomplished young wizard of their era would only boost her social standing. No, he knew he was going to reject her but the aftermath of his own rejection still rang within him. He wasn't hurt but more so that his ego was bruised. An ego in the sense that he was superior to everyone in that very room and that he should be obeyed and respected as such.

"If you're going to say no, say it now. This is just embarrassing just standing here." Olive snapped.

There was a thick tension within the air that seemed to circle even more ferociously around Tom more than anyone else. He gave her a scrutinizing stare but reluctantly of such, he leaned in on the balls of his feet, a cruel smile tugging at his lips before responding with "No."

Olive's mouth fell open ever so slightly but then her face resolved into a deep frown. "Humph." Was the last audible thing she gave before she spun around on the spot and left. Tom watched as she almost punched Myrtle in the face as she passed her. Myrtle who looked like she was about to break down in floods of tears looked at Tom before inadvertently looking elsewhere and hiding herself within a crowd of dancing peers.

Tom was trying to decipher why people decided it was best to let their poxy emotions run riot in events such as this. That was the third time he had to decline a females invitation to dance; although he wasn't interested in how many had actually asked him. Did he give off the vibe that he was an actually misunderstood nice boy? Because if so he would have to work harder to clear that reputation.

His thoughts wavered back to the one person that took over most of his time trying to crack; Veronica Bennett. She was like some incurable disease that was gradually spreading within him. The more he treated her like she was scum the more he realized that most of his pain and aggravation was because of her. It was then that he had realized something, it was because of Veronica that all these girls were assuming it was okay to profess their feelings to him. Seeing Veronica by his side almost constantly was a sure enough sign for these girls to think that they could maybe stand a chance.

Anger flashed within his body like a flood of electricity. The urge to hurt her was pulsating within him; it was the only thing that he could think of that could perhaps make him feel better, if only a little.

* * *

_Where__ is__ he? __I__ can't __see __him. __What __if __he's __with __another __girl? __What __if __he __doesn't__ love __me?__ I __don't __think __my__ heart __can__ take __it__…_ Veronica scanned the many walls of the Great Hall feeling more and more irritated by the second. Tom was always there when she didn't need him, but now when she truly _needed_ him he was nowhere to be seen.

She chose to ignore the quizzical stares of her peers as they watched her frantically weave in between them not caring to be courteous. It was as if the only thing that mattered to her now was being with Tom. There was no justification as to why he suddenly mattered to her, only that it was tearing her apart inside knowing that she had chose to walk away from him earlier.

"Ron?" Alphard called as he saw the trail of her dress whip quickly past him and Audrey. But Veronica blanked him like everything else.

"Is she alright?" Audrey asked Alphard as her and a couple of Gryffindors stared at her with bewildered expressions.

Alphard pulled out of his dancing stance with Audrey, his eyes never leaving Veronica's moving body, only to respond with "wait here a sec." With that, he had taken off in the same direction; ignoring a few protests from couples he had broken apart for the second time as he hurriedly darted after her.

"Veronica!" He shouted as she paused momentarily after coming face to face a stone wall leaving her at a dead end and even more so, with no sign of Tom. "Ron!" He called again as his hand made contact with her shoulder, dragging her back to look at him.

She looked up at him with big wide eyes before trying to yank away from his grip but Alphard didn't let go; he continued to scrutinize her face for answers to questions he was trying so hard to think of.

"Get off of me!" She complained as she tried to shrug his hands away from her.

"What's wrong with you? Has somebody done something to you?" He asked as he watched her eyes dart quickly around them. There was a short silence with which was broken by Alphard shaking her lightly.

"Have you seen Tom?" She spoke up in a calm detached tone, completely dismissing Alphard's question all together.

"Tom as in Tom Riddle?" He asked as his brow begun to furrow. "What has he fucking done to you Ronnie?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"He hasn't done anything!" She retorted in the same tone as she managed to shake loose his grip. Her eyes glared into Alphard's face furiously before they unintentionally began to look past him still in constant search for Tom.

"Stop covering up for him Ronnie. I hate when you do that." Alphard groaned as he stepped into her eye line causing her to look at him with an angered expression.

"Why can't you and everyone else just leave me and Tom alone?" She shouted.

Alphard paused for a moment, thinking of only how to approach his next question. "Do you like him Veronica?"

Veronica's face fell into a solemn one before she then grew a prominent smirk. "I love him Alphard. I really love him." And at that point Alphard felt his stomach drop and churn violently.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Mildred's voice could be heard shouting in the distance. "ALPHARD GRAB HER!"

A large number of students including both Veronica and Alphard; all turned towards the commotion with wide eyes as Mildred and Rufus parted their way through the crowds. Mildred, holding up the trail of her dress in one hand, looked pained as she continued to run in her dainty heels with an exhausted Rufus trailing behind her.

Veronica looked startled as she watched them draw nearer. She flicked her eyes all around in a bid to find a quick escape but to no avail. Alphard was beginning to draw in closer, almost sandwiching her against the stone wall. She could hear Mildred's heels clicking chaotically against the floor and she knew in her heart that if she didn't move she would be apprehended and then she would never see Tom. Looking to her left she saw an elongated table that's food content had more or less had been consumed. A flash of brilliance sparked within her mind and the negatives that came along with the idea were thrown back to the back of her mind almost immediately.

"Ronnie what's going on?" Alphard demanded as he leaned in to grab her again but missed when he saw her duck under his extended arm and dart towards the table.

Lifting up the bottom of her dress, she quickly thrust herself onto an empty chair before clambering onto the long table. At this point all eyes were on Veronica as she scuttled across the table, kicking over empty goblets and stepping onto discarded food remains. Veronica could hear her heart pounding within her ears but it seemed miniscule compared to the aching feeling that resided within her chest. Once within a good distance away from Alphard (who at that point was united with Mildred and Rufus) she quickly helped herself down. It was at the point when she lifted her head back up that she finally saw him.


	16. Chapter 16

Tom was livid. Bennett was everywhere when he didn't need her to be but now when she would become very useful to him she was nowhere to be seen. Yes he really did have to think over the fact he had said that she'd be useful to him, but only in the sense that it would help relieve him of his pent up anger at the girl who was tarring his reputation. Plus her cockiness and arrogance towards him was getting beyond irritating. The majority of people in Tom's life, whether that being the children at the Orphanage of his devoted followers all gave him respect (although it was through fear) and so he couldn't stand the thought that some stuck up brat like Veronica Bennett should be exempt from that.

"Where would your partner be Tom?" Asked Professor Slughorn as he swatted away the remains of food particles and lint from off his robes. Tom jerked his head to the Professor and could instantly predict what was going to be spoken next, even without using his Legilimency. "It's the last dance in a minute, just for Prefects." He said in an all knowing tone.

Was Tom meant to feel grateful that Slughorn was looking out for him? That Slughorn didn't want Tom to look like a 'freak' if he was to be the only Prefect not dancing with a partner? The answer to that is no. Tom wasn't in any way grateful and if it wasn't for Dippet, he wouldn't have even attended the ball tonight. Thinking obsessively about the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk was beginning to irritate him with the fact that he was being held away from them for so long. Though there was some reasoning in Tom's head, and that being who would he set the Basilisk upon if all the students were to be at the Yule Ball?, he still couldn't stop his feet from itching and wanting to leave.

"I'm not sure as to where Miss Bennett could be Sir. She said she was only going to the bathroom." He lied in his charming tone. "Sir…" He asked changing the subject swiftly.

"Yes m'boy?" Slughorn replied, curiosity lacing his tone.

"If Veronica Bennett didn't return in time for the Prefects last dance, would I be able to leave early?" It was a long shot but he knew it was worth asking.

Slughorn looked perplexed for a moment as he paused in thought before responding. "Why Tom that wouldn't be my place to authorize but I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. So long as you don't draw too much attention to yourself" He winked.

Tom's heart swelled with satisfaction at that point but his hopes of leaving early were to be in vain when he heard his name being called so loudly in a tone he knew all too well.

"TOM!" Veronica called loudly, completely ignoring the fact all eyes were on her, including Slughorn's and the rest of the teaching faculty.

Tom gritted his teeth so tightly that his jaw began to throb. He glared at Veronica as she bounded her way over to him, an excited smile plastered against her face.

"Oh here comes Miss Bennett now!" Slughorn stated the obvious with a slight belly chuckle. Tom wanted to spit venomous words out at Slughorn but instead bit his tongue as he stood, immobilized with sheer anger to the floor.

As soon as Veronica was within close proximity of Tom she flung her arms around his neck and attempted to smother his lips with her own, completely oblivious to whoever was watching. Tom instantly repelled away from her and grabbed her arms that were now locked around his neck and pulled them harshly away from him.

"Oh my, I better go and check on… the erm…" Slughorn stumbled on his words awkwardly; turning away he struck up a rather forward conversation with Groundskeeper Ogg in a bid to give the pair privacy.

Tom glared at Veronica through narrowed eyes and in return, she gave him a playful smile as she let her fingers brush against his neck. Revulsion swept through Tom as he grabbed her hand violently and squeezed it hard enough for a small whimper to escape from her mouth before flinging it away as if he had touched something disgusting.

"What are you doing?" He growled into her ear as he leaned into her, making sure to keep his voice to a minimum.

Veronica smirked as she could breathe in deeply on his scent. "I love it when you speak like that to me." She purred as she left a lingering kiss against his cheek before he could stop her.

Retracting back from her almost instantly, he could feel his restraint about to slip, his hand was begging to be acquainted with his wand but he decided to hold on just a little longer.

Veronica looked dreamily at Tom who showed no sign of letting down his guard. "I've been looking everywhere for you Tom." She gave a small flutter of her eyelashes before she lowered her tone to match Tom's. "I _need_ you." She bit her lip in a flirty way as she watched Tom's eyes widen slightly.

For the first time in Tom's life he was rendered speechless but in what way he wasn't sure. He was so overcome with rage and oddly enough, surprise that he couldn't think of a reason behind her sudden promiscuous nature. "Well, I don't need you." He snapped bitterly.

Veronica laughed airily to herself as she slinked further towards him; her nimble fingers toyed with the buttons of his dress robes which inadvertently made Tom's nostril flare. "You need me Tom, just like I need you." Her voice was soft and almost inaudible if it wasn't for her standing so close to him. "I need to show you how much I love you…" She crooned as Tom stiffened.

He had long since figured out there was something wrong with Bennett, and he thought that possibly she was that stupid enough to cast a lusting enchantment upon herself but he disregarded that idea straight away. No spell would ever be able to conjure up 'love' and she did say it, she said she loved him and that part terrified him. He had never known what love was nor did he ever want to know it since he learnt the devastating truth about his estranged mother and her sickening love for the Muggle which would later turn out to be his father. Amortentia sprang immediately to his mind and then like a solved Jigsaw puzzle, the pieces fitted together perfectly.

He flicked his tongue over his lips before asking "Have you drank anything?"

Veronica furrowed her brow and then pouted childishly. "That's not important Tom."

Batting away her hands that were now trying to unbutton his shirt he continued "It is. Now tell me if you've drank anything." He paused momentarily before swallowing thickly "If you loved me you'd tell me."

She sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling in thought. Then a Cheshire cat like smile descended her pallid features as she allowed her pale blue eyes to succumb to the hypnotism of Tom's grey ones. "Kiss me and I'll tell you."

Tom clenched his fist tightly as he glared down at her small stature. "No."

Veronica's seductive aura dropped into a heartbroken one. "You don't love me do you? I love you but you don't love me! There's somebody else isn't there? I bet its Olive Hornby. She always said there was something going on between you two!" She cried as tears began to spill from her saddened eyes.

It took every inch of Tom's being not to lose his composure as he stared down at her with a look of pure contempt present upon his face. "Did you drink anything Bennett?" He asked bitterly.

Veronica looked up with wide eyes, wiping away her tears furiously with the back of her hand she said "I had a glass of Advocaat earlier when we spoke before and I shouted at you and I'm so sorry about that Tom! I didn't mean it-" By this time Tom had tuned out of her worries and was thinking back to the incident.

As Tom paused in thought, Veronica let her hands grasp his own. Tom looked down at their intertwined hands, being so caught up in the moment he almost forgot they were surrounded by their peers. A strange and foreign feeling resonated within him but no sooner had it come; he had thrust it away along with her hands. He needed to leave and be as far away from her as possible.

As he went to turn on his heel she grabbed him gently by the arm. Tom glared at her with burning eyes as she looked up at him with a pained expression. "I love you Tom, and I need you to love me back." Was all she said and as he tried to decipher what was truly meant by that she had stole a kiss from him. Tom paused a moment, a hunger in his body crept within him as he urged her to deepen the kiss but no sooner had he wished that, she removed her ruby lips from his. Instead she moved them to his ear and whispered. "I want you to be my first and my only…"

You could call it adrenaline that was coursing through the pair as they stepped into the unknown territory of this type of emotion but for Tom it was more than that. By succumbing to these types of feelings it would instantly make him like everyone else, normal and average, nothing special. But he was special, he was smart, powerful and he was more of a Wizard than any of the people in that very room. Veronica was making him more human where as he wanted to be something far from it.

Tom looked around at the crowded room and delved into the chaotic mumbles that were of their peer's thoughts in panic that maybe one had saw the kiss but he was more or less relieved when he heard nothing of the sort. Then another foreign feeling crept within him, fear. Fear of what was happening, fear of not being able to control his damned emotions and fear of what could happen. He wanted to run, in fact he would have but another obstruction stopped him, Slughorn.

"Ah Riddle, Bennett. You ready to dance?" He beamed as he appeared before the two emotionally confused teens.

Veronica gave Slughorn an excited smile as she grasped Tom's hand again. "Definitely!" She squeaked and in an almost manic way, she tugged Tom towards the now empty space within the center of the Great Hall where two Prefects from the other houses were stood with one and other ready to dance. Tom stared at the various faces of his peers as his feet plodded unwillingly with Veronica's.

Once into position, the band began to play soft delicate music as the couples began to dance and sway in sync with one and other. Tom refused to move at first until Veronica pulled his hands around her tiny waist before thrusting her own onto the tops of his shoulders. She gracefully guided Tom into a slow dance; all the while their eyes never left each others faces.

"Don't get used this. This is in no way a benefit to you." Tom spoke through gritted teeth.

Veronica smiled sweetly before responding with "Anything that involves you is a benefit to me."

Tom furrowed his brow at her as she continued to angelically smile at him. "I know you've taken something Bennett."

"You've taken my heart."

"Clearly." He said sarcastically. His patience was far from lasting but he was actually surprised he had lasted that long. Whoever it was who had done this to Veronica, even if it was self inflicted (although he doubted that since Veronica hated him just as much as he hated her) was going to feel the wrath of him. Not only was this affecting Veronica and making herself look like a bigger laughing stock than usual, but it was dragging his reputation through the mud; a reputation that he had long since tried to maintain in its pristine condition.

As Tom continued to seethe and ponder in silence, Veronica took the initiative to rest her head on his chest, her eyes closed and a wide smile forming on her face, she was relishing being in such close proximity of Tom, and even more so, being the only one to do so.

"RONNIE!" Mildred called as she pushed her way through the crowds again. "RON!" She was about to step onto the dance floor when an invisible barrier was preventing her to do so. Confused, she tried to push away at the air like she was pushing a lead weight but to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Alphard asked as he finally caught up to her with Rufus.

Mildred looked saddened as she looked up at Alphard. "Well we know where her and Tom are, only problem is-"

"What problem? Just go and grab her before she goes and does something stupid!" At this point Alphard dared to look over at Veronica, only to have the sunken feeling in his chest return even more ferociously.

And it wasn't just Alphard, Mildred and Rufus that were concerned about Tom and Veronica, almost everyone in the room were talking about the pair.

"_I __thought__ he __was __gay!"_

"_How__ the __hell __did __he__ manage __to __get __a__ girl __like __that?"_

"_I__ always__ wondered__ why__ she__ turned__ me __down..."_

"_I__ think __they __make __a __cute __couple. __Fucked __up,__ but __cute."_

"_Tom's__ too__ good__ for__ her.__ She__ doesn't__ deserve __him."_

"The problem being that Dippet's obviously but an enchantment here to stop non Prefects from dancing when they shouldn't." Mildred said in a matter of fact tone.

Rufus attempted to entwine his arms around Mildred's waist only for her to buckle away from him. "Not now Rufus" She complained and at that remark, Rufus looked positively stunned by the sudden change in Mildred.

"Well what do we do then? It already looks like she's about to have sex with him." Alphard said sarcastically.

Mildred rolled her eyes at him. "There's not a lot we can do. Just sit back and wait for them to finish dancing and then make a beeline for her before she can go anywhere with Tom."

"Why are you so bothered about her? Leave her to it." Rufus spoke up.

Both Mildred and Alphard turned and directed their anger towards Rufus. "Why? We don't want that psychopath raping her that's why!" Mildred screeched.

"Are you some kind of moron?" Alphard snapped.

"No actually I'm not" Rufus proudly defended himself. "At the end of the day, if she wants to sleep with Riddle then let her."

Alphard lifted his fist up at Rufus only to have Mildred step in between the two boys, holding back Alphard's arm.

"She's not herself you idiot. She's taken something and that's why we're trying to stop her, because that's what friends do." Mildred added as she stared at Rufus with an angered expression. "Under any other circumstances Veronica wouldn't even be stood within an inch of Tom so that just proves there's something seriously wrong."

Rufus searched Mildred's stern face for answers to why she was being so hostile towards him but found none. Looking at Alphard who had now lowered his fist but now pursed his lips together, he took it upon himself not to say anything. He backed away into the crowd and no sooner had he had; he had dispersed into the sea of teenagers.

"RUFUS WAIT!" Mildred cried over the loud music but what good it did was anyone's guess. Looking back at Alphard with saddened eyes she said "I never meant to snap at him Alphard. I'm just worried about Ronnie. This is not normal! And I can't just leave her like that; I mean what if something happens to her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got petrified."

"You don't have to explain that to me Milly. I know this is completely different to what Ronnie's usually like and I care about her just as much as you do." Alphard reasoned.

As a lonely tear slid down Mildred's cheek Alphard slowly brought his index finger up to brush it away gently.

"I'm glad you understand that." She smiled weakly.

There was a short pause as both Mildred and Alphard stared at each other, Alphard's hand still holding her cheek slowly began to pull her into him when she stopped him.

"Don't." It was almost inaudible but Alphard heard it.

Dropping his hand away from Mildred's face he thrust his hand through his head of dark curls in agitation. He didn't even know why he was trying it on with Mildred, maybe the jealousy coursing through him over Veronica was telling him to play her at her own game. "I'm sorry Mil." There was silence and then warmth upon his lips.

Mildred pressed her lips against Alphard's and for the first time ever she felt electricity from a kiss. The world felt like it had stopped momentarily as they shared their first kiss together. She felt his hands grasp at her face and pull her to him as she brushed his bottom lip with her tongue. They continued to kiss, both struggling to gain dominance as they clung to each other tightly.

After what felt like an eternity they separated, their eyes both melting into one and others as they stared at each other for a minute. Silence was golden but there was so much they wanted to ask but didn't know how to go about it.

"What just happened?" Mildred giggled as Alphard brushed a tendril of mousey brown hair behind her ear.

He pulled a lopsided smile as he stared down at her. "I don't know" They both chuckled to themselves as they continued to hold each other.

"Well whatever it was, I kind of liked it… a lot." She said truthfully.

"Me too." Alphard chuckled. "I guess this could be our little secret?" He suggested.

Mildred felt her heart sink. Alphard Black was the only person she had ever loved, and she had loved him, for a long time and to finally be able to have her dream come true was something she thought would never happen to her in a million years. But knowing Alphard didn't share the same feelings as she did stung her more than it ought to have.

"Yeah… Our secret" She spoke with a fake smile plastered on her face. She'd rather have Alphard this way than no way at all. Rufus didn't even come into her mind at that point; all that mattered that she had 'kind of' got the boy she had always wanted.

"Good." Alphard smiled as he leaned in again and kissed her gently. It was only at the point when he pulled away that he noticed something was wrong. "What happened to the music?" He pulled away and looked to Mildred for answers which she didn't have.

"Oh my god!" Mildred shouted as she repelled from Alphard's hold and ran onto the now accessible dance floor which was now empty. "SHE'S GONE!"

Alphard's heart plummeted again for what felt like the millionth time that night. He looked over at the doors of the Great Hall and soon realized people were leaving to go to bed since it was midnight. "Go and check the Common Room. I'm going to check the hallways." He said in a quickened voice as he darted towards the crowd of dispersing students.

As Mildred watched him with a confused expression she felt a presence beside her. Startled, she jumped when she felt a hand connect with the small of her back.

"Calm down it's only me." Rufus said with a small smile as he pecked her lips. "I had to come back, I couldn't be mad at you even though you had a reason to be a bitch with me." He said sincerely.

Mildred felt the incredible wash of guilt infest her body as she looked up at Rufus's smiling face, completely oblivious to what had just happened between her and Alphard.

"I'm sorry…" She began to cry. Rufus gave her a confused expression before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Why are you crying silly? So what if that was our first argument. It doesn't mean it's going to be the first of many" He laughed as he kissed her hairline but this only caused her to cry even harder.

But as he held her, all he could do was stare furiously at the ground thinking over and over in his head what he had seen. Mildred leaning in and kissing Alphard. He was going to have the last laugh though, that's something he was absolutely certain of.


	17. Chapter 17

"I want to show you just how much you mean to me." Veronica mumbled into Tom's chest as they continued to dance. "I mean it when I say I love you Tom." She said more seriously. Noticing he wasn't saying anything she perked her head up to look at him to find he was glaring at something in the distance. "Tom…" She said softly as she grasped his head to make him look at her.

Tom stared down at her, his bitter expression not ceasing its stern look. "What?" he snapped. He could smell the faint smell of bubblegum and vanilla from her skin as her hands held onto his face. Closing his eyes briefly, he allowed his senses to be overcome with the foreign feeling that was trying to so hard to overcome his body and his mind.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me…" She moaned as her lips lightly pressed against his. Tom's eyes pinged open violently as he jerked his head away from her touch.

"I don't mean anything to you, you stupid bitch." He barked at her although he could hardly ignore the tingling sensation on his lips and the burning sensation coursing through his veins.

Veronica looked up at him with wide eyes but tears didn't form there. She blinked away the urge to cry. "We mean something to each other Tom. We always have. What we have together is love and I want you to know exactly how much I love you" she spoke nonchalantly.

Tom was ready from exploding. Rage and unidentified emotions were running riot within his body and he couldn't stand it any longer. "Fine. I'll let you show me how much you love me." He drawled in a bitter tone. Veronica's face perked up almost immediately as she went to kiss him on the lips but Tom held her back. "Not here. We need it to be somewhere _special_."

A squeal escaped Veronica as she hugged him tightly, feeling her heart swell with so much happiness.

It was then when the band played their final seconds of music that the Great Hall ruptured in a loud round of applause. Almost instantly Tom repelled Veronica away from him as he stormed away towards the doors with her hot on his trail.

Tom was thankful they were one of the first to actually leave the Yule Ball as he could actually think straight of what to do next.

"Where are we going Tom?" Veronica asked as she attempted to lace her fingers with his only to be forcefully pushed away from him by an unseen force.

Tom looked at her, a sadistic smile twisted its way onto his face as he could finally use wand less magic without preying eyes watching his every move. "It's a surprise."

Veronica squealed again as she followed his suit and began walking down the long stretch of corridor with an almost skip in her step. Tom wasn't sure where they were going, but all he was sure of was that wherever they ended up, he needed to be secure in the fact they wouldn't be interrupted.

Eventually they came to an old Ancient Runes classroom. "_Alohomora_." As the door swung open, the darkness seemed to engulf them immediately. "_Lumos_" He spoke again as he shut and re-locked the door again.

The classroom had long since been disused and was now covered in thick dust and cobwebs but Veronica didn't seem fazed. To her, this was perfect because Tom had picked it, and Tom was the only person that mattered to her. She turned to face Tom who at that point had conjured up a couple of levitating candles which he had lit. "_Nox_." He said once more before actually giving her his full attention. "Still want to show me how much you love me?" He mocked.

"Yes." Veronica stated proudly. Tom pulled a disbelieving look as he had been expecting her to say '_No_'. He watched as she silently slipped her arms out of the sleeves of her dress before allowing the dress to fall freely to the floor. All the while Tom watched her, a concoction of polar opposite emotions were clouding his sense of right and wrong, the fire in his stomach radiated even more as he stared at her semi naked body, taking in every curve she had.

"Do you know what I love?" He asked in his charming tone.

Veronica shook her head obediently as she watched him circle her like a vulture stalking a dead carcass.

"Power." He said simply before he flicked his wand at her and she was instantly flung against the stone wall like a rag doll. He kept her pinned to the wall with his wand as he slinked towards her slowly.

Veronica looked up at him with tears of pain leaking from her eyes but she refused to tell him to stop.

"What? No scream of mercy?" He sneered. "Why Veronica, I thought they said you can't teach an old dog new tricks?" And again another surge of excruciating pain shot through her body.

"I love you…" She panted. Tom glowered at her, the smirk faded from his face almost instantly as he glared at her.

His hand shook violently as he gripped his wand tightly. Jabbing it in the place where her heart lay beating, she shuddered violently in pain again. "Beg me to stop Veronica. Beg me." He spoke over her screams of agony but she refused.

When he lifted all the spells from off of her, she fell to the floor in a slump being unable to move. Tom paused momentarily as if waiting to see what would happen next but nothing did. Veronica just continued to lay there and she stayed that way for a long time.

"Get up." He commanded but still nothing happened. "Veronica if you loved me right now you'd get up." He said once more but to no avail. Panic now coursed through Tom's body as he noticed her body hadn't moved an inch since she fell.

Bending over, he lifted her up off the floor. Pressing her body against the wall he held her in place with his own as he sandwiched her against it, all the while he repeatedly tapped her face in a bid to wake her up. "Veronica… Veronica wake up. WAKE UP."

_Why__ do__ you __have __to __be __so __stubborn?__ Why __can't__ you __just __do__ what __I __say?_ He thought bitterly as he tried everything he could think of to regain her consciousness. He didn't care if she was dead or not, however he did care that his first kill would be one to a Pure Blood and that really didn't sit well with him.

Something incoherent escaped from Veronica's mouth as her brow twitched. Tom felt relief sweep through him as she started coming to.

"Wake up." He demanded and that caused another stir from Veronica as she slowly opened her eyes to find Tom's face close to her own, his dark eyes looking straight through her like she was a sheet of glass.

"I love you Tom. I really do." She croaked. Tom, who thought that maybe a dose of unconsciousness would have at least knocked out any remains of the Amortentia out of her system, was more or less disappointed.

"You don't." He said back in a detached voice. As his eyes raked over the surface of her exposed body, it seemed to fuel the embers in his abdomen.

"Yes I do. I love-" Tom silenced her with his mouth. Once again he couldn't justify why had done it; there was just something within his body that overrode _his_ way of thinking.

Veronica didn't pull away nor did she want to. She kept her lips firmly against Tom's for fear that if they left, she would no longer be complete. This felt more than right.

She latched her hands onto his face and kissed him furiously. Tom growled when he felt her teeth nip at his bottom lip. He pulled away momentarily as she continued to kiss his cheek then slowly down his neck till she reached his shirt. He was trying so hard to fight his urges but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. No matter how badly he wanted to end this, he knew he couldn't deny his body of the new found pleasure.

Looking up at him with wide eyes, she awaited his approval and by which she gained when she saw him slink out of his blazer swiftly. He took her lips once more but with more force as her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt speedily, exposing his lean toned chest.

As he felt her fingers dance and rake over his exposed flesh all he kept thinking was that what he was doing was wrong. Tom was above petty human emotion and attachment, for him to be the greatest sorcerer in the world he needed to stop right now. He needed to stop kissing her and he needed to stop urging her to caress him more but that proved impossible. Right now he was throwing caution to the wind with the simple reason beckoning in the back of his mind, this will the first and last time he'd lose control. Once his soul is split, there would be no going back and this will never happen again.

Once he stopped trying to justify his actions, he found it easier to let go. He felt her gasp against his mouth when he slowly rubbed his hand upwards against the inside of her thigh. His sadistic smile returned almost immediately as he allowed his nails to scrape the skin causing her pelvis to buckle violently into his own.

He removed his lips from her mouth and began to plant rough ones against her collar bone then slowly up and down her neck before finally ending up at her chest. He didn't need to pull away or stop to remove her bra, the material jolted together and then combusted into a pile of frayed material around their feet.

As Tom's hand slid beneath the material of her underwear this caused another euphoric moan to escape Veronica's lips as his own found their way to her bare chest; nipping and suckling was all it took to make Veronica knot her hands through his hair as his hand gently produced a rhythm to which she was more than happy to enjoy. Veronica didn't care that her back was being pressed so harshly against the stone wall; in fact nothing mattered but the foreign pleasure she was experiencing.

Tom withdrew from her and returned his lips to hers once more feeling a little greedy of his new found pleasure. He slid out of his shirt and no sooner had it fell to the floor, Veronica was attacking his belt and trousers. He was momentarily surprised by her quickness as he felt the cool night air bite against his now exposed thighs. As her fingers toyed with the hem of his briefs, he could feel the fiery sensation burn even more fiercely than ever. He wanted her to stop teasing him, just anything to stop the feeling he was experiencing but it seemed that no matter what he did it wouldn't go away until he did this. Until he experienced this human emotion head first just so it would forever be out of his system.

"Tell me…" Veronica whispered against his lips.

"Tell… you… what?" Tom mumbled in between kisses. Veronica paused and withdrew from his mouth, her hand that was travelling down mid way in his briefs stopped as she looked at him.

"Tell me you love me." Tom swallowed thickly as he stared into her face.

"No." He said without any emotion and as he saw the pain resurrect in her eyes, he felt great satisfaction at the damage of his words.

As he felt her hand withdraw from him, he snapped his own hand onto her own holding it in place. Yes it would be fair to say that he was becoming rather greedy with the new alien feeling and the sensations that came along with it, but he was absolutely certain nothing was going to part him with it.

Pressing into her even more, he let out a low guttural growl as he felt her bare chest press against his own. A slow whimper escaped from her as his touch became hard and gripping. The arousal was evident between them as Veronica's hand automatically curled around him, causing him to buckle into her violently.

They both stared at each other as her hand moved rhythmically on its own accord. Tom's piercing gaze was once intolerable but right there and then, it felt like approval to Veronica. She smirked at him as she felt his cool rasps of breath flutter against her mouth. Suddenly his refusal to reciprocate the love back to her was instantly forgotten about.

_This __is __love. __This __is __why __Tom __loves __me._ She thought in her mind over and over again as Tom smothered her lips once more. She felt his hands roughly grasp her upper thighs as he lifted her up. As if on cue, Veronica wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as she continued to kiss him.

She slid her hands over the tops of his shoulders roughly as he carried her over to one of the desks before placing her down momentarily to swipe away the clutter from upon it. She laid down instinctively, still attached to his lips not caring about the sudden coolness that radiated from the cold desk against her bare Tom hovered over her, he let a finger stroke down the center of her chest until it reached the seam of her underwear. Hooking almost instantly around the material he then pulled and shifted her out of her last item of clothing.

Detaching himself from her lips, he too maneuvered out of his briefs, all the while never ceasing eye contact with her. It was as if he was testing her supposed 'love' for him by daring to take things a step forward but she showed no signs of regret or fear. Positioning himself before her, he stared into her face for the final time before things would change forever between them. "Still love me?" He asked in his sadistic way before he thrust into her with force. Veronica let out an ear splitting scream of agony as her nails sunk into his shoulder blades deeply. Tears stung her eyes as they rolled quickly down her cheeks as she felt him withdraw slowly before pushing into her roughly again causing another rupture of pain to radiate within her. Her body was screaming for her to stop it, to end the agonizing pain but somehow she couldn't. Everything suddenly didn't matter to her now; all that mattered was the painful pleasure and Tom. Alphard, the wedding, her parents, they all didn't matter anymore; Tom was ridding her of her problems.


	18. Chapter 18

Tom was awake before the sun had even risen. He guessed that he must have had at least a few hours asleep before realization settled within his mind. Revulsion coursed through his body like poison in his blood stream. The agonizing feeling of regret and shame washed through him like he had been plunged into an ice cold bath.

Thrusting away the old tapestry he had been using to cover his naked form, he vehemently got to his feet in mild panic as he scouted the old Ancient Rune's classroom floor for his clothes. With his heart thumbing against his chest like violently, it was instinctive that he should check back to see if Veronica was still asleep. Slight relief radiated within him when he caught sight of her sleeping body still huddled against the material from the moth eaten tapestry, her chest gently inhaling and exhaling telling him that she was still in deep slumber.

By the time he had found his dress shirt the sun had begun to rise causing an orangey pink glow to emanate from the tall windows. He had pulled the shirt onto his marked arms when he stopped to marvel at the indentations Veronica's nails had left when they imbedded themselves into his flesh. Anyone would have thought Tom had battled with an angry Doxy by the way he had dry blood clumped all over his shoulders and back. _It__ was __a__ moment __of __weakness._ He thought. But that still didn't justify what he had done. He wasn't weak, he was far from it. Punishment was the only answer to his weakness.

As his long fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt it was only when a ray of sunshine settled itself upon a couple of desks that he noticed something, something that was to bring slight redemption to his sin. Blood.

Stalking slowly to the table, he stretched out a finger and ran it against the dried scarlet stain. An upward smirk grew prominent against his handsome features as he knew very well where the blood had come from. Although he was sure he was not to dwell or to even think about what happened the night before, he was in some ways thankful. As he slipped on his final garment it was then when a more optimistic Tom Riddle came to light, he may have succumbed to his humane/animalistic side, yet Veronica ridded him of his purity; that purity that could have held him back from progressing further into his dark intent. Even though he was far from congratulating the unaware girl, he was still somewhat tolerable to the idea that he had lost whatever part of himself to someone who was of pure blood.

Veronica sighed loudly in mid-sleep but by this time Tom had vacated the abandoned classroom. Now alone he was able to think of only his plans revolving around the Horcruxes and the Basilisk, though one wave of doubt wavered in his mind. Would she remember what she had done? Or even more so, what they both had shared? It wasn't till Tom retraced his steps back towards the Great Hall corridor that he realized it was Christmas morning.

* * *

Head feeling as though it was far from being attached to her body, Veronica stirred in her sleep when she heard a loud clicking noise of a door closing distantly. A warm cushiony sensation was what she expected as she rolled onto her back but instead she was greeted with the cool feel of stone against her bare skin. This caused any tired feelings to retract back with a jolt of surprise as her eyes reluctantly fluttered open. Eyes hardly adjusting to the unwelcoming light, Veronica felt instantly ill for some odd reason. Like some weird hangover regardless of the fact she clearly didn't drink or have the intention of drinking so much alcohol the night before. Sitting up, she rubbed her face wearily. Only then did she notice the makeshift blanket that was draped against her lower body. Anxiety and nerves took hold of her entire being as she glanced round at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself as she kicked away the grubby tapestry only to realize she was in fact naked. Heart now pounding in her ears, her eyes looked around feverishly for her clothes only to find them strewn around in different places.

Reaching over slowly, she pulled her crumbled dress towards her and quickly threw it over her self. Once on her feet, she then began to smooth down the creases against her outer thighs. It was only then when she noticed the bloody red residue nestled in the inside of her thighs. A small stem of dried blood had stopped just short of her knee and only when Veronica pulled up the hem of her dress did her eyes follow the stem, leading her to a bigger patch of blood. A loud whimper escaped from her lips as tears instantly welled within her eyes. Stomach bile tickled the back of her throat as she gently inquired the area with her fingers, pain shot through her as she felt her tender flesh. Now sobbing uncontrollably she thrust a hand through her tousled hair in agitation as she forced her brain to think back to the night she had no recollection of.

What exactly happened? Who was she with? Why didn't Mildred or Alphard look out for her? And more importantly, who could have done this to her? These thoughts continued to circle her mind furiously and the more she tried to think of an explanation to it all the more angry she felt.

Livid, she let out a loud growl of frustration before letting her fists pummel the stone wall beside her. When she felt her knuckles collide with the wall for what felt like the hundredth time did she let up. Exhaling the last of her frustrations, she peered down at battered hands and only then did she realize that it was Christmas morning.


	19. Chapter 19

"Merry Christmas!" Mildred squeaked excitedly as she flung her arms around Veronica.

Veronica, who was in the foulest of moods sniffed in response to her and refrained from hugging her back. After spending the morning in the Prefect's bathroom scrubbing her skin till it was red raw, she wasn't in the best of moods and even more so, to be plastering a fake smile upon her face.

Mildred looked wary as she eyed her friend cautiously. "Okay Scrooge, don't bother saying it back." She smiled as she let her go. It was only when her hands dropped away from Veronica's fragile body did she notice the dark circles underneath her eyes and the loss of colour from her face. "Hung over?" She inquired with a wink although that only masked her intense feeling of guilt from the previous night. But Mildred was playing it tactically, if she held her tongue long enough she might realise that Veronica was fine and there was no harm done.

Veronica wasn't even paying much attention to what Mildred was saying. Lost in rapid thought she was all too busy trying to decipher her patchy memory from the night before.

"I'm sorry what?" She perked up wearily.

Mildred frowned but regardless of such, refrained from saying anything. Following Veronica's lead she took her place at the squashy armchairs in the common room before directing the conversation a little differently.

"Have you opened your presents yet?" She asked. Although Mildred didn't care to hear the answer to this, she knew she had to start off small.

Veronica stared down at her fingers as she answered with a hollow "Not yet."

"Well I'm jealous. My pile doesn't even come close to a third of yours." She joked.

Though it was only minor, that remark hit a raw nerve within Veronica even though she chose to ignore it. She detested the thought of her parent's trying to buy her love. Like somehow the years of neglect could all be forgotten about if they bought her the latest brooms and dress robes.

"What happened last night Milly?" Veronica piped up.

Mildred who looked slightly startled that the pair were thinking the same thing, looked up to find Veronica's saddened expression and like the friend she was, she knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Where do I start?" She sighed. "One minute you were fine, just happy dancing around and having a good time then the next you were proclaiming your undying love for Tom."

Veronica's stomach dropped violently. "What do you mean_ proclaiming__ my__ undying__ love __for__ Tom?_"

"I honestly don't know Ron. You were acting really fucking crazy." She replied with a look of concern. "We all thought you had taken something." She said truthfully.

Quick to defend herself, Veronica retorted back with "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Whoa calm down Ronnie we're not saying you did it intentionally!" Mildred squeaked.

Veronica, now seething held a mixture of emotions within herself although her anger and stress were the most potent of them all. Swatting away a lonely tear that had begun to stroll down her cheek she then gained a saddened persona. "I can't remember last night at all Mil." She said with a sniffle. Mildred was about to say something in response but held her tongue as she allowed Veronica to continue. "I don't even know where I was when I woke up this morning or who I was with."

Mildred felt the incredible surge of guilt and regret wash over her as she felt partly to blame for her friend's troubles.

"If you're telling the truth about me and my so called 'love' for Tom then that makes the whole thing ten times worse." As she trailed off almost expecting Mildred to put her out of her misery and tell her she was being silly but all she saw was a bow of Mildred's head alerting her that the person she had spent the night with was in fact Tom Riddle. "Oh god…" She whispered as tears started to flow more freely from her eyes.

Mildred rose from her seat and rushed almost instantly to her distraught friend where she then engulfed the weeping girl in her arms in comfort. "I'm so sorry Ron." Cried Mildred as she let her head rest against Veronica's hairline.

Almost dismissing Mildred's apology, Veronica began to let her rambling get the better of her. "I woke up this morning wondering where the fuck I was or how I even got there! But that's nothing compared to waking up stark naked and covered in blood and bruises."

"What?" Mildred's voice was shocked as she looked down at Veronica who at this point remained silent aside from a few faint sniffles. "Ronnie tell me, did he do something to you?" She asked urgently. Seconds passed unknowingly and feeling the effects of the anxiety budding in her stomach, Mildred grasped Veronica's shoulders and made her look her in the eye. "You need to tell me Ronnie."

"I couldn't tell you even if I did know what had happened. The very thought of what went on with him disgusts me." She snarled.

Pausing in thought, Mildred thought quickly of some form of solution but found none. "You need to go and see Madame Thorpes." She suggested.

Veronica shook her head violently. "No, No I'm not telling anyone about this."

"But you need to tell someone about this. People like Riddle will keep doing things like this, maybe even worser things than that to people who don't speak out about it."

"Not unless you like being tortured by the psychopath." She said as she almost regretted mentioning anything to Mildred. "Besides it's not one hundred percent proven that he did do anything like that to me."

"Don't you dare start sticking up for him Ronnie." Mildred warned as she took back her seat.

"I'M NOT STICKING UP FOR HIM!" Veronica growled back in agitation. "If anything I should be mad at you for letting me near the sick bastard."

"Whoa whoa whoa, For one I didn't let you go just so easily. Me, Rufus and Alphard spent all our night looking for you after you took off with when the ball ended." Mildred argued back. "It's not my fault that you did something to yourself that made you love him!"

Veronica, now growing angrier by the second was sort of appreciative of the fact Mildred couldn't hold any vital information to herself when it came to arguments. "Why would I do that? Honestly give me a good enough reason why I would and I might be able to agree with you."

"You and him have always had an odd relationship. You claim to hate each other yet you both can endure each others company. I don't understand it." Mildred retorted.

"We patrol together, because that's what Dippet wants us to do. That's it. At the end of the day, I just want you to tell me what happened last night or at least the majority of it since I can't remember a thing." She reasoned.

Sighing Mildred apologised for her angry outburst before agreeing to tell Veronica all that she knew.

"I honestly don't remember doing that." Veronica said sounding surprised at her out of character behavior. "What was Tom doing?"

Mildred shrugged nonchalantly. "He was just being his usual self. Though I will admit it was weird."

"What do you mean weird?" Veronica enquired with wide eyes.

"I mean, you looked like a couple when you were stood dancing together."

"Dancing?" She asked incredulously. Mildred nodded obediently and in return, Veronica buried her head in her hands. "Oh god…"

"Are you sure you didn't take anything or do something to yourself? You really were being weird."

"I'm absolutely positive I didn't. All I did was have two glasses of Advocaat and that was it." Before Mildred could interrupt Veronica continued. "Before you ask, I wasn't drunk."

Mildred seemed put out by that remark and fell silent. Hearing the Common room door swing open, both Mildred and Veronica peered up to find a group of second year Slytherins caked in snow with their teeth chattering. Scooting to the edge of her seat, Mildred lowered her voice to a minimum level. "Be honest with me Ronnie, he didn't… you know, rape you did he?" Her eyes became transfixed with Veronica's face as she stared hard at her but Veronica refused to give into her piercing gaze.

"No." She lied.

Looking puzzled, Mildred furrowed her brow. "I thought you said you woke up naked?"

"I did but it doesn't necessarily mean he did _that_ to me. Tom Riddle knows nothing of humane emotions and actions." She sneered but Mildred seemed far from convinced but regardless of such, couldn't deny the logic of it all.

"I want to believe you Ron I really do because I know exactly what you're like. You suppress things what other people can't wait to get off their chests." Veronica rolled her eyes like a child would at their mother's lecture. "I just feel like it's all my fault" She admitted glumly.

"No it isn't Milly. I don't expect you to babysit me nor do I expect you to spend all your night looking for me. So if anyones to blame here, it's whoever gave me the dose of crazy."

"Do you really think someone has it out for you that bad that they would do that to you?" She asked with a sort of upward infliction.

"I believe there are plenty of people in this school that have it out for me just purely through jealousy." She said coolly as she gave her tiny body a stretch and only when she flexed her joints did she jolt in pain as she had forgotten about the bruises that Tom must have given her the night before. "I swear to god when I find out who did that to me, I'm going to kill them." She warned as a dark glimmer flickered in her pale blue eyes.

"Yeah but what about Tom? You can't just let him get away with that."

Veronica growled in agitation as she rubbed her temples in a soothing way. "For all we know Tom didn't do anything and that's the end of it. I just don't want to talk about it."

Mildred bit her lip but reluctantly chose to let the subject die away. If Tom had done anything to Veronica it was wise that Mildred should try to respect her friend's wishes when it was partly her fault for it happening. If Mildred hadn't had been so wrapped up in her bid to claim the boy she had always loved, Alphard Black, then she would have stopped Veronica before she had the chance to leave the Ball with Tom. All she could do now was try and enjoy the rest of the festive season with her friend and at least try and forget about it.


	20. Chapter 20

The New Year had come and with it new resolutions and high expectations that it should be somewhat better than the previous. Although the festivities had long since ended there was still a sense of lethargic energy amongst the students as the thought of returning to the usual daily routine of classes was more depressing than a History of Magic lesson with Professor Binns.

Nestled between sky high piles of books and parchment scribbling rapidly with quill in hand sat Mildred Bowen, her hand was beginning to ache due to writing for the past two and a half hours. Clearly leaving a two foot long essay about Albanian Werewolves and how they differ from the average Werewolf to the very end of the holidays was the decision she made as it left her now posing the challenge of finishing it to the best she could and to then hand it in at the end of the day which left her with roughly an hour to check it over.

As she finally finished with proof reading the parchment she felt hands place onto her shoulders. Almost jolting in shock, she was rendered silent by the feel of warm lips pressing against her neck.

"I wondered where you were." Alphard crooned as he felt Mildred rest her head lazily against his chest as he continued to kiss her exposed neck.

"You shouldn't be doing this." She said through a smile. "Especially not here." She said as she finally detached herself away from him. Alphard strolled over and sat on the desk in front of her in an almost taunting way.

"I don't see you complaining" He smirked. Mildred gave him a playful look as she replaced the lid back onto her ink bottle and gathered her parchments and books before returning them to her bag. "I would just like to thank you for wearing that lovely red underwear set the other night-" By this point Mildred had flushed deep magenta. "I was sat in Astronomy thinking about it and then I ended up with the worst… _you __know._"

Mildred sniggered loudly which caused a few students who were quietly studying to peer up momentarily.

"I'm glad you find it funny Bowen. You do realise that you now have to come with me and sort this out once and for all." He said in a half serious tone as he jumped back onto his feet.

Mildred didn't think he was being serious until he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up quickly and with quite a lot of force which only confirmed in her mind that when Alphard wanted sex, he wanted it there and then.

"Alphard I can't I'm meant to be meeting Rufus" She quietly groaned although Alphard could clearly see that in her eyes she didn't want to.

"We won't need that much time." He replied with a mighty smirk before giving her bottom a quick squeeze.

Both giggling as they hurried out of the Library, they were so unaware of the people around them in their bid to find a disused Broom Cupboard that as they passed Veronica they didn't even give her the time of day.

As she stared after the pair with a confused expression etched onto her face she soon came colliding into an oncoming body.

"Watch where you're going." Snapped a high shrill voice.

Drawing her attention back to the obstruction in her path she was unhappy to find her cousin Walburga stood before her, baring her an unwelcoming smile.

"Watch out yourself." Veronica retorted back in a similar tone as she repositioned the books she was carrying.

Walburga clicked her tongue loudly before eyeing Veronica with a loathsome expression before directing her attention to the fading giggles in the distance. "What's my brother doing with that commoner?" She drawled.

"Don't call her that." Growled Veronica. "And the last time I checked, Alphard didn't have to tell you every detail about his life to you."

"I'm sure both our parents would love to hear that neither of you are actually taking the engagement seriously. Even more so, that you're both engaging with non Pure Bloods." She said in a matter-of-fact way as a cruel smile twisted its way onto her thin lips.

"Mildred has both magical parents; it's only her father that was born to Muggles." At this point Walburga rolled her eyes. "And I am in no way involved with anyone let alone bothered by their blood status. The same goes for Alphard as well before you ask."

"I heard about you and Flint Veronica. Fraternising with a MudBlood, have you no standards?" She looked as though she had smelt something disgusting at this point. "Oh and let's not forget about Riddle. You can't go anywhere without hearing about what happened between you and him at that stupid Yule Ball. He's a Half Blood or am I mistaken?"

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Veronica seethed. "You can think what you like Walburga. All in all, I know I'm above you in every sense of the word. You may be a brainless drone that can't stand up to mummy and daddy but don't be jealous of someone you know nothing about. I don't give an ounce of thought to what you get up to in your deluded little life and that should be reciprocated. And as for me and Tom," at this point she came close to Walburga's face with an equally sadistic smile emanating onto her angelic features. "well let's just say a lot as been sprouted from jealousy and those who wish to think up such nonsense. If you want the truth to be confirmed by Tom himself, by all means ask him. I'm sure he'd love to hear the sheer rubbish that comes out of your mouth. But something tells me you wouldn't get the same enjoyment out of it as you would when you're taunting me."

It was a first for Veronica. She was standing up for herself where Walburga was concerned. Yes she had her moments with her parents and even with Tom but she had never so much as thought to stand up to her cousin. After the years of constant snide remarks the restraint had finally slipped, whether that was due to being ridden of her purity or just simply growing tired of it all, she wasn't too sure anymore.

"You'll try your fucking hardest to tarnish everything what our father's have built. You don't deserve to even be a part of this family." It was Walburga's last feeble attempt at stinging Veronica with her acid tongue before she stalked past her, making sure to knock into her harshly as she did so.

Veronica glared at her cousin with a loathsome look as she watched her waterfall of deep raven ringlets disperse into the sea of students eagerly switching from class to class. Almost instinctively she felt eyes upon her though she sensed some form of familiarity from it as odd as that sounded.

Peering up through her darkened lashes she saw them, the cold grey eyes she knew all too well. A swelling increased within her chest, a sort of tightening effect making it hard for her to breathe. This and the feeling of her stomach dropping made her both nervous and ill. Tom was glaring at her with that same cold stare she had seen so many times before. She wondered perhaps if he had over heard the conversation with Walburga but she quickly dismissed it. Not only was Tom over at the other side of the corridor but the sound emanating from the many footsteps and chattering students was almost intolerable. There was no way Tom Riddle could have over heard what they were talking about. Snapping away her eyes almost instantly from his, she began to move her tiny body in the opposite direction to him, trying with all her might to avoid him. She might have been going in the completely wrong direction to her next class but it was worth it if it meant staying away from Tom. A daunting thought fell over her as she had realised, mid-stride clutching a copy of '_The __art __of __curing __magical __bites __and __attacks__' _that that was the first time she had encountered Tom since Christmas Eve.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom hadn't forgotten about his vendetta against Flint Donahue. In fact he was still hell bent on making sure the Basilisk would attack him but it seemed that fate wasn't on his side and Flint would end up fleeting away unscathed every time the Basilisk went to do Tom's bidding, much to his annoyance. Tom was making a mental note to deal with Flint in his own way if the Basilisk couldn't. It was clear to him that Flint was still in denial about Veronica's feelings towards him, often catching him cackling with his friends about the things he would do to the unaware girl. Flint was still under the influence that Veronica was 'pure' but Tom knew different. He often wondered if it was worth dropping a hint that Veronica literally begged him to take her but decided against it. That would be something he would take to the grave, no one should ever know how weak he was that night.

Still Tom would think back to that very night. Snow flakes fluttered against the moon lit windows as their bodies were engaging with each other, shuddering in both pain and pleasure as lips covered any exposed flesh they could find. It was a completely foreign feeling for Tom. It was love and hate rolled into one, kind of bittersweet. As much as he hated himself for giving into the siren call, he was also satisfied by the act. He was being domineering where as she was playing it very well at being the victim even though he knew that some where, underlined within her tears of agony and screams of pain, there was a hunger in her moans that wanted him to carry on.

Greedy; he would contemplate dragging her away and reliving that night again. He knew she would allow him, he could do whatever he wanted to her and she would tolerate it for reasons even he didn't know. He knew she didn't love him; she was too strong to be fooled into love. It was a quality that Tom admired about her, it reminded him of himself. But that's as far as he would go in regards to complimenting the young female. After all, the only person Tom Riddle ever really cared about was himself and himself only.

Professor Slughorn gently reached out a hand and placed it upon Tom's shoulder. Although it hardly startled Tom, he was still confused as to find his head of house beaming down at him with a big grin.

"Yes Professor?" Tom asked innocently as he closed the book he was reading and placed it beside his thigh and the dark emerald green armchair he was sitting in.

"Ah Tom m'boy" He said as he smoothed out his bow tie. "I dare say you and Miss Bennett have been falling behind on your Prefect duties. I know due to the trouble with the Petrified students that its becoming more intense as the weeks progress and it is understandable that you both should neglect your duties and put your well fair first but I'm afraid that we need to have you both looking out for any of the younger students, especially first years, that could be lurking in the halls at night. It is a very strenuous job I know but I have been informed by Dippet himself that we need to crack down on students wandering the halls alone in a bid to prevent anymore attacks from happening." He finished with an almost pained expression as if he really didn't want to say it.

Tom knew that his Prefect duties were being overlooked due to the fact Veronica was avoiding him. It had gotten that bad, that she wouldn't even attend the same classes as him, like Potions. She somehow would be mysteriously 'ill' before the class commenced and would take herself off to what Tom assumed was the Infirmary.

"Does Veronica Bennett know this sir? I mean, has she been informed? I would hate to have my privileges removed due to her neglect." Tom chimed in innocently.

"Yes Veronica has been notified of the request from Dippet and she has agreed to patrol tonight. Although I will say she looked a little worse for wear." Slughorn suddenly produced a violet handkerchief from his breast pocket and blew his nose.

"What do you mean by that sir? Is she okay?" Truth was, Tom didn't care about Veronica. She could have been petrified by the great Basilisk and still he wouldn't be bothered. This of course was for show of course, showing compassion to his fellow peers and in return gain trust and loyalty from his teachers, especially that of Slughorn.

"She's fine Tom." He smiled weakly at this point as he returned the handkerchief to his pocket once more. "I think she was feeling a little under weather."

"Ah good." Tom forced himself a small smile for Slughorn's benefit before rising to his feet.

"Remember Tom, you must make sure you notify anyone if you see anything of the Monster. It's vital that we capture whatever is doing these attacks before the school encounters a death." Slughorn warned.

"Yes Sir." Tom nodded before leaving the grimacing Professor in the dimly lit common room.

* * *

Veronica shifted nervously as she paced the Corridor on the third floor. It would be untrue to say that she wasn't scared by the 'Monster'. Although there was a pattern in that it seemed to be attacking only Muggle borns, she still couldn't be calm as to think it wouldn't happen to her.

She silently thanked that Slughorn hadn't mentioned anything about Tom patrolling with her. Maybe Dippet had decided that the best way of ensuring safety was splitting up the Prefects? It was a long shot but it was something she wanted to believe.

She could have sworn she had heard a noise, a sort of gentle hissing like steam escaping from a boiling cauldron. Was she being paranoid or did she really hear it? Heart pumping frantically against her chest, Veronica stalked closer towards the sound feeling nothing but adrenaline coursing her veins.

Now she knew she was definitely not imagining things. The hissing noise was growing stronger with every step she took. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her wand and wielded it before her. As she forced herself to round a corner she nearly had a heart attack when she caught a glimpse of a figure before her.


	22. Chapter 22

Heart beating frantically against her chest, Veronica almost forgot to exhale.

"Flint what the FUCK are you doing out here?" She demanded angrily. Her extended arm shook slightly as the adrenaline had begun to die away from her body.

Flint raised his eyebrows in confusion before his cocky persona got the better of him. Smirking, he stalked closer to Veronica. "I thought I'd find you here." He replied innocently.

"You're not supposed to be out here at this time, it's not safe." Veronica spoke confidently although there was an immense sense of boredom lacing her tone.

"Is that concern in your voice Ronnie?" He teased.

Veronica replaced her wand into her robe before folding her arms in an uninterested manner. "Far from it actually." She retorted.

Flint paused momentarily, almost trying to see the positive in what she had said or try and derive some form of sexual innuendo from it but found none. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here aren't you?" He asked.

Veronica pretended to ponder in thought. "Ooh I don't know, maybe you're looking for your dignity?" She said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately no," He laughed. "I was actually looking for you."

Alarm bells rang within Veronica. Why would Flint Donahue be looking for her? Besides the obvious fact that he wanted to get into her knickers. "And why's that? What reason could there possibly be that would justify why you of all people, would be looking for me? Don't you get it already? I really can't stand you." She smiled bitterly.

Flint didn't seem phased by her hostility, in fact he never was. To him any form of a rise out of Veronica could be taken as only a positive one. "You know, they say when a girl hates a boy that really means they like them." Flint smirked again, a twinkle emanated in his pale green eyes.

"That rule only applies to boys you idiot." Veronica snapped as she narrowed her eyes at him. Irritability battled immensely against Flint's stupidity.

"Sexist." Flint joked as he looked her up and down. "Looking good by the way Ron. Are those stockings you're wearing?" He cooed.

Cheeks flushing magenta, Veronica snapped her robes over her legs tightly obscuring his view. "This is the last time I'm going to warn you Flint before I call for Dippet and then he can deal with you. Either you go back to Ravenclaw Tower and we'll forget about this, once again, failed attempt to serenade me or I'll take matters into my own hands. Your choice." She cautioned feeling her restraint slowly slipping.

Flint frowned slightly; obviously feeling slightly put out that Veronica was rejecting him once more. "I actually wanted to apologise for my attitude towards you at the Yule Ball. I was a total arsehole that night." He said earnestly.

Veronica now too frowned but from surprise more than anything. She was actually quite shocked to hear that Flint was apologetic for his seedy behaviour for once. Although she was far from assuming he was being sincere. "To be quite honest with you Flint, I can't even remember seeing you that night. But regardless of that fact, I still wouldn't believe you even if you were telling the truth." She said.

"And why not?" He asked as he dared to take another step closer to Veronica which in return she took a step back.

"Because being an arsehole is your way of life. For you to apologise for that, that's like apologising for breathing, you can't help it." She drawled.

"Why do you hate me so much Ronnie? What have I ever done to you to make you hate me the way you do?" He asked innocently.

"I can't believe you're even asking me this!" She laughed but in a far from humorous way. "Why don't you think back to when you would tell your friends that me and you were doing things together at the start of our fifth year hmm? Or maybe it could be the fact that I am far from interested in you. Your whole presence irritates me. But you're that stupid you can't see it."

"I admit that was stupid-"

"You think?" She snorted.

"I really like you Ronnie and I know that you feel at least something for me."

Veronica couldn't believe at what she was hearing, was Flint actually being serious?

"You couldn't be further from the truth Flint." She smiled bitterly. "I have nothing but hatred for you. Why would I even be interested in someone like you?"

Flint's optimistic nature faded almost instantly at that remark. Once again, he took another step towards Veronica which then caused her to take one in the opposite direction to him. She couldn't be sure how longer she could withstand trying to avoid him since she was sure that any moment now her back would come into contact with the stone wall and she would be cornered by Flint; Something that hadn't happened since one night in their fourth year together and that ended badly to say the least.

"Oh here we go." Flint rolled his eyes. "Why do you think you're better than me just because you're Pureblood? In fact what the fuck does it even matter if I'm a Mudblood or not?" He argued.

"It matters a hell of a lot Flint. Besides, that's not the reason why I hate you!" Veronica shouted back. "Why are we even arguing about this? I've told you to go back to your dormitory so I can get on with what I have to do. I'm not spending my whole night explaining to you that I'm not interested in you."

Flint took a couple of more steps forward, and just like what Veronica expected, as she mimicked his steps away she had managed to become sandwiched between him and the wall. Veronica's stomach jolted when she felt his warm breath tickle against her face. The last time this had happened, they were fourteen and it wasn't something Veronica remembered fondly.

"I don't think you even believe that yourself…" His voiced dropped into mere whisper as his pale green eyes covered the surface of her porcelain face.

"Stop it Flint." She warned as she pulled away from his touch when he tried to pull her face to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you stop fighting your feelings for me Ronnie. Something could have happened that night and I'm not going anywhere till I make it happen tonight."

Veronica swallowed hard. Besides feeling beyond uncomfortable she couldn't help but feel that somehow a part of what was happening was down to her own doings.

Back in her fourth year, Veronica was on a path of rebellion where her home life was concerned. Being ignored by her parents sent her into an attention seeking phase which resulted in her making poor decisions. That led her to the situation with Flint.

Knowing full well the repercussions of her actions from flirting with Flint would only be negative, that still didn't seem to faze Veronica. In fact she was so careless with her behaviour that she rarely ever saw a red light, only green. She wasn't interested in him, oh no. He was only a pawn in her fight to gain some attention from her oblivious parents. Of course she'd give Flint what he and all the other boys in their year wanted, the attention of a beautiful girl but that's as far as it went. Of course she had to admit she did like the feeling of being in control. To be able to charm people into giving into her demands and to be able to manipulate the weak but she was far from happy at the extent her actions left behind. One night Flint took it upon himself to get Veronica all alone in the girl's bathroom on the second floor, despite as much as she tried to protest. He groped and tried to kiss her much to Veronica's distaste. That was the very moment when Veronica realised her actions had gone too far. She tried to push him off, she tried to scream. She told him to stop more than once but he chose to ignore her. When she felt her top button of her cotton blouse ping off from his clumsy hands, she knew she had to get away from him. "Stop…" She'd groan as she tried to heave his heavy body away from hers but to no avail. That was until something odd happened, she couldn't feel Flint moving. Confused she lifted up her head to see that his eyes had become glazed over and as she gave his body another shove he fell backwards onto the stone floor with a great '_thud__'_. Looking around in mild panic she saw him, the boy who Veronica had taunted furiously for the past three years about being unable to afford the '_best_' robes and books, stood in the doorway of the lavatory. Arm outstretched wielding his wand and a serene expression plastered upon his face, Tom Riddle continued to stare hard at Flint's motionless body.

Silence surrounded the pair, as they would take glances at one and other, almost as if they were communicating soundlessly. Veronica now knew she hadn't got an enemy with Tom Riddle; she had somewhat of an equal. She knew she would now owe Tom a lot for his actions that night. For someone she hadn't even given a second thought about until tonight, she now knew she would have some respect for him now.

But that was a distant memory now. There was no Tom here to save her now, she was completely alone and completely vulnerable.

"Flint stop it…" Veronica said again as she tried hard to shove him in the chest.

"Why are you fighting it Ronnie? I know what you want this just as much as I do." He spoke in a gentle voice as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck to inhale on her scent of vanilla and bubblegum. She drew in a sharp intake of breath which in return made him laugh lowly. "It's okay to be scared Ron. It'll be my first time too." And with that he planted a soft lingering kiss against her neck.

Veronica recoiled against him. She fought the urge to cry, she wouldn't give Flint the satisfaction no matter how deluded he was. "Get off of me." She snapped through gritted teeth as she tried to shove him away.

Flint looked down at her, his aura shifting into an almost terrifying one. He grabbed her face harshly, his eyes now looking unashamed and uncaring as he stole a kiss from her ruby lips.

Her mind racing a mile a minute, she tried to think only of any spell she could use non-verbally but without her wand it was completely useless. She could feel his tongue attempting her mouth and that's when her whimpers escaped from her before she had the chance to stifle them.

Flint pulled away from her mouth, feeling greedy as he continued to kiss his way down to her chest. All the while mumbling "You shouldn't have been a cock tease all your life Ronnie."

A thought graced Veronica's mind and before she could even way up the pros and cons, she had already gone along with it. Her knee connected with Flint's groin with full force and no sooner had it had, he had doubled over in pain leaving her with a chance to flee.

Hands now feeling like jelly, she now scrambled to grab her wand. But Flint had already beaten her to it. At least a yard in distance between them, Flint was already aiming his wand at Veronica. He was about to shout "Locomotor Mortis!" when he was stunned by an oncoming spell.


	23. Chapter 23

Veronica stalled, her head nervously dared to look behind her. Wand pointing unsteadily at the unconscious body that lay on the floor a yard before her, bewilderment and confusion flooded her entire being as her eyes darted around her. Fear grew more intense as she remembered about the monster that was attacking the students. Could the monster have attacked Flint? She couldn't see anyone or anything for that matter and weirdly enough that scared her more than anything. All she could hear was her own heart beat racing and the faint sound of the fiery torches overhead cackling.

She stepped closer to Flint's body, with every step she took, her body trembled. She wanted to reach out and shake him but she decided against it. She just stared at his face through an almost disgusted expression; this is what he deserved she thought bitterly. Before she had time to register what she had done, Veronica had already kicked him painfully in the ribs and still, Flint didn't stir.

"You fucking pig." She growled as she sent another harsh blow to his abdomen. "How… Fucking… Dare… You…" She continued to kick him robustly feeling all the hatred and pent up anger release from her body.

"Why do you never use your wand?" A voice spoke up and caused Veronica to jump violently out of her skin.

Panic flooded her body as her heart pounded against her chest. She had completely forgotten that she wasn't being all that discreet with her violent actions. She delayed turning to face whoever had spoken to her feeling that she could somehow delay the inevitable truth that she would be seen as in the wrong; she would most likely be the one accused of stunning Flint not to mention using physical violence towards him no matter how hard she tried to dress it up.

"It's funny; I could almost call this Déjá Vu…" If Veronica hadn't already been feeling sick to her stomach, that very moment when realisation washed over her made her stomach drop violently. That voice, that drawling voice she knew all too well frightened her more than anything. She cast Tom an adverse look. He was stood not so far away from her, his wand twirling around his long fingers as a sadistic grin plagued his handsome features. "I assume you realise now you wouldn't be patrolling alone tonight, you know as well as I do that Dippet wouldn't allow that especially now that the _monster_ is ever more so at large…" At this point his wicked grin stretched further upon his face and he bared a flash of his white teeth. Veronica swallowed hard; her mouth refused to move and rendered her speechless. Tom gave her a quizzical stare, surveying her thoughts and emotions for a brief moment before taking a leisurely step towards her. "Come on now Veronica, at least say something. You look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed sadistically.

Bravery battled immensely against Veronica's fear and in overall won the fight. She needed every ounce of courage she had when dealing with Riddle, it was as if he took a great delight in feeding from her fear.

"For what you've done, I should have you expelled." She spat. Her pale blue eyes narrowed into tiny slits of anger as she glowered at him. The lanterns overhead the pair cast their shadows into distorted out-of-scale proportions onto the stone floor beside Flint's unconscious body.

"You wouldn't do that Veronica, You and I both know you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to do that and do you honestly think I'd let you?" He enquired with a curl of his eyebrow. "You should really be questioning your own motives Veronica; leading the poor Mudblood along without a second's hesitation of the repercussions."

Veronica inhaled deeply. Her eyes locked onto Tom's as he continued with his x-ray stare. "What repercussions Tom? Rape?" She retaliated back in a tone similar to his. Tom stiffened as his collected façade slowly began to slip. If there was anyone in the world who could bring out Tom's true colours it was Veronica Bennett and of course not to mention Albus Dumbledore.

"It humours me that you've spent days avoiding the reality of your actions when you have the motives of some vixen."

Veronica's cheeks flushed scarlet. "My actions?" She exclaimed in an incredulous tone. "If there's anyone here who needs to stop avoiding their actions is you Tom. See you might be able to delude yourself into thinking you're emotionally stable without love and any other emotion that falls within that category but you don't fool me. Why me Tom? Why was I the one you deliberately poisoned and then defiled on Christmas Eve?" That was it, she had thrown out the bombshell that would undoubtedly cause her even more problems but she had to say it. She wanted to his smug expression turn into one of realisation and potentially, fear.

Although Tom didn't show it, he was actually fearful for a moment. He hadn't expected her to confront him about this. He had a harder problem confronting his own demons and trying to decipher why he did what he did but he came up empty every time without trying to defuse the subject as quickly as it came. "The problem with you Bennett is that you think you're adored by all when in fact you're not." He said swiftly. "You might like to fool yourself into believing somebody had the intention of lacing your drink with something a little stronger than pumpkin juice and then deflowering you but in actual fact I believe it was self intentional." He said completely disregarding the accusation she had thrown at him.

"You have some nerve to stand there and lie to my face. If I didn't know how conniving you really were I might have believed you, but you're always going to be a liar Tom and a good one if that." She threw back at him. It was at this point when Flint's nose wrinkled for a brief moment he continued to lay down completely submerged in deep sleep. "Think what you want about me, but I am not an idiot. Do you honestly I'd slip something into my drink that would make me love you?" She laughed bitterly at that remark. "You think you're above humane emotion, you think that if you show an ounce of compassion that instantly makes you weak and you take your punishment out on innocent people instead of yourself. Me being the most likely candidate that has to be subjected to your angst riddled self-hatred towards yourself and all those around you. I truly believe you would have put something in my drink if it meant showing any form of loving emotion towards you because let's face it Tom, that is the only way anyone will ever show they care about you." Her words dripped with venom as she hoped the words would bite him and hurt him just as much as he had hurt her. He had took her innocence without her consent, whether she begged him or not, she was under the influence and still that matter should be considered highly as she clearly wasn't in her right mind.

"I had always admired your self belief in matters Veronica; however your stupidity is something I find grating. My forte is impending abuse, both mentally and physically when it comes to you and anyone else who deserves it. I don't waste my time on brewing moronic potions." He patronized in a tone that told Veronica he wasn't at all fazed by the fact he had admitted to hurting her on purpose for his own sick delight.

"You act like it's no big problem to you Tom yet I could quite easily get you thrown out of this school quicker than you'd ever realise. Dippet wouldn't look so kindly towards you when he realises his soon-to-be Head Boy is nothing more than a sex offender A filthy, sick, twisted-"

"Stop deluding yourself with this notion of rape." Tom rolled his eyes in a bored fashion as he interrupted her mid-rant. "You were self provoking the situation. You begged me that night. Dippet would undoubtedly take my word over yours as you are only sprouting these accusations from hear say, not from actual fact." Noticing the look of surprise on her face from the moment he mentioned that she had begged him for sex did he spur on the enduring pain a little bit longer. "Don't you remember begging me? I am actually surprised that no one has mentioned it to you sooner. Not even your best friend or loving cousin had the heart to tell you that you were trying to undress me in the middle of the Great Hall?" He asked with light sadistic pleasure lacing his tone. "More importantly, do you honestly think I'd let you walk away so freely? You are not even close to becoming a match towards me and my power. If I wanted, I could put you so far under the Cruciatus curse that you'd never be able to set a foot outside St. Mungo's ever again." His eyes glinted with something dark in them, a look Veronica had been all too familiar with, an almost power hungry look.

Veronica's heart flipped over slightly from fear but she remained composed. "Well what's stopping you from doing that now?" She asked as she stared into his cold eyes.

Tom stalked over to her, watching her become almost immobilized to the spot in fear, he extended his arm that wielded his wand as jabbed the end of it to the side of her temple. "I'm giving you something that I've never gave you before, a choice." Tom was thinking tactile. He had spent a good deal of his time wiping clean many of their peers minds in case they had seen too much that night of the Yule Ball or had assumed something was more than met the eye for fear that his status of being a solitary character would become shattered. If word got around again about Tom and Veronica, his time spent using the Obliviate charm would have been in vain. "You can either shut up, just carry on with life as it once was before or you can suffer something I would imagine would be an experience the equivalent of dying just without the death. You'll never be able talk or be the same again and your good looks and wealth will all have been a waste."

A deathly silence descended around the pair as Veronica mulled over his words. Whatever she chose would no doubt leave an impacting damage around her.


	24. Chapter 24

"Times ticking Bennett." Tom drawled as Veronica felt the tip of his wand press lightly against her temple.

Feeling slightly irritated by his constant goading, Veronica slapped away his wand; all the while her eyes remained locked onto his. Tom wasn't fazed by her agitated nature but merely continued to stare down at her waiting for her to make (with what he thought) was the right decision.

"I'm not agreeing to anything yet, we need to deal with Flint first." She spoke in a monotone.

Tom sniffed loudly but reluctantly stowed away his wand again. "Leave the Mudblood." He said simply as he watched Veronica tug onto Flint's legs in an attempt to shift him.

She looked up at Tom, blowing a lonely strand of slivery hair from her face before snapping at him. "We can't leave him. People know we've been patrolling this area, all they'd have to do is put two and two together and realise either one of us is guilty of this." Tom rolled his eyes which caused Veronica to shake her head. Sighing, she then said once more "Just help me… please?" She asked and for once she was actually being sincere.

"No." Tom retaliated back, taking great pleasure in watching Veronica suffer.

She dropped Flint's feet the floor carelessly before stomping back over to Tom.

"Are you really that stupid Tom? Do you not realise that you're going to get yourself thrown out of Hogwarts just for the sake of being proud?" She asked as she watched him look right through her, like somehow what she had just said was completely irrelevant to him. "Tom!" She yelled as she shook him slightly to gain a response from him. "We're not in a position to waste time, if someone comes down this corridor and finds Flint like this we're both liable to get questioned about it. For the sake of your own skin, just suck it up and help me." Right now she was ignoring how desperate she sounded; all that mattered now was getting Flint to the hospital wing.

Tom flicked his eyes towards her, a part of him knew she was right but his pride was overpowering. He couldn't help the Mudblood, no matter how much she pleaded with him.

"You know what? Forget it. I'll do it myself." She snapped and no sooner had she said it, she had gone to attempt to shift Flint again.

Tom watched her for a moment, surveying her and mulling over what she had said until he spoke up into the silence. "Give me your word and I'll help you."

Veronica looked up at him, a blanket of confusion etched on her face as she almost questioned whether his motives were genuine or not. "I told you I'm not giving my decision until we take Flint to the hospital wing."

"Well I can't help you." He responded with a meek shrug of his shoulders.

"You know, for someone who is supposed to be smart, you really are stupid," She huffed as she pulled Flint's arm over her shoulders and lifted him, allowing all his weight to almost buckle her tiny frame back to the ground. "And just so you know, I won't be keeping quiet about what happened on Christmas Eve or any other night for that matter. I was a fool for not saying anything sooner, you don't deserve my silence just as much as you don't deserve your place here at Hogwarts Tom."

That wasn't a threat; she actually meant it this time. By protecting Tom it held her no favours because no matter what she did, she would always fall back into the same old routine of him domineering her and finally now, having realised that not only would his selfish attitude would drag her down to his level but his complete disregard to her as a human being was what tipped her over the edge. Tired she was of his mind games and abuse, she didn't deserve the torture he put her through. He had raped her, attacked her and worst of all, he had got inside her head. But tonight it would all end. No longer would she have to question her sanity over why she had tolerated him for so long, he would be long gone from her life never to be seen again.

Tom scowled. He had given her a choice this time, he had actually given her the chance to be free from the curses and hexes but she had decided to thank him by biting the hand that had fed her. Moronic was what he thought of her now. By even so much as attempting to threaten him was something that he wasn't going to take so lightly, just like he wasn't going to give up his right to be at Hogwarts so lightly.

Silence had long since descended amongst the two of them and the unconscious Flint but neither seemed fazed. Veronica was determined to expose Tom Riddle for what he was and Tom was determined to keep his twisted pleasantries a secret.

"Are you sure about that Bennett? Because to me I'm one hundred percent certain that you won't even make it to the end of this corridor let alone Dippet's office," Tom taunted as a dark glimmer flitted within his cold grey eyes.

"And do you think it would be wise to keep on threatening me Tom? I mean by all means attack me, but you'll only be supplying me even more evidence against you." She bit back with a sarcastic smile. "If you haven't already noticed Tom, I'm not afraid of you anymore." At that point Flint mumbled something incoherent but regardless of such, remained in an unconscious state. Feeling her back begin to ache, she began to shuffle her way, slowly but surely away from Tom.

Anger swirled within Tom and radiated from him like heat. He didn't like it when she patronized him and he certainly didn't like it when she didn't show him the respect he deserved. He let out a low guttural growl from within his throat as he stalked her and in one quick takedown, throwing her against the stone wall leaving Flint to be smacked against it as well like a rag doll. But that was just the start of it, for Tom to really hurt her he would have to think logically and for this, that meant he wouldn't be able to use his wand. If Veronica was to actually follow through with the idea of exploiting Tom to Dippet, The Ministry of Magic would surely be alerted and they would perform countless of spells on his wand to check that the previously used spells live up to her allegations. So in Tom's mind using Muggle violence was a safer, but all the more degrading way to go.

Combined with the weight from Flint and the pressure from Tom's body binding her against the wall, Veronica felt light headed. It was hard to catch a breath when Flint was lolling over her upper body where as Tom's knee had somehow managed to lodge itself in between her thighs. "L-L-Leave M-M" she wheezed as she watched his face turn from handsome to what she referred to as 'drunk on power'. Angry, he ripped Flint's body away from Veronica and strew him to floor carelessly and still, Flint remained in an unconscious state.

Things were happening far too quickly for her to comprehend, in one swift motion she felt the feeling of relief with the weight that was lifted from her but it was then immediately replaced with a suffocating feeling when she felt Tom's vice like grip around her neck. Spluttering for air she desperately clawed at his hands but to no avail. Panic flooded her entire being as her vision began to blur and darkness began to obscure everything in sight.

Tom's nostrils were flared as he pursed his lips. He was heavily breathing, whether that was due to the adrenaline or because he was overcome with so many different emotions he couldn't be sure. He was glad he was seeing the life leave her body; she was the bane in his existence, always there trying to thwart him and stop him from achieving anything he wanted in life. She could be his first kill, she could be the one to begin his transformation into Lord Voldemort. She could be the one. But something was preventing that from happening. Something not even himself could answer. As much as he wanted to tighten his grip one last time, he found he was loosening it in order for her to catch a breath. Before he had even realised it, he had released her and was stood looking down at her small stature as she coughed and huffed quickly to fill her lungs with the much needed oxygen that she craved.

A tear ran down her face although she was unaware, it was created through only pain. But Tom felt no remorse, no compassion nor even a pang of pity for her. Veronica glanced up at him and only then did she notice the closeness between themselves. It scared her more than anything, bad things always happened in situations such as this and what just happened fuelled that notion even more so. She wanted to say something, just anything to show him that he hadn't won but she couldn't say a word. Not because of the throttling she had received but because she was surprised by Tom. She could have sworn he'd have killed her and she thought he came very close to succeeding tonight but he hadn't. Something had stopped him and that thought had literally rendered her speechless. Though it was only now that she had noticed his knee resting beneath her crotch and not only that, but it had raised her skirt ever so slightly to reveal the stockings she was wearing. Veronica wasn't the only person to have noticed this; Tom too was staring down at the black lace trim in what looked like a state of mild awe.

Flushing pink, she tried to pull down the material with her hands when she felt Tom yank them away before slamming them against the stone above her head. Veronica recoiled slightly as she watched him lean into her, a look of sheer evil shone proudly on his face as he leaned in against the crook of her neck.

"T-Tom.. Tom leave me alone." She warned and Tom noticed the crack in her voice. That was the only time he had ever heard her like this and that's what truly got him the satisfaction, this is the fear he was wanting. "I'll scream." She warned, trying to sound strong. "I mean it."

Tom flicked his eyes up at her again, locking onto the pale blue orbs before she heard him say "Then what's stopping you?" But she had watched him and she didn't see his lips move. Before she had time to even decipher what and how he had even said that without saying it she was taken by the mouth with his own.

Reluctant at first, she fought to pull away from him but in one split second something had snapped, perhaps it was her composure or her restraint, and she too was fighting for dominance with Tom. He still had her arms pinned above her head and his thigh resting a little more roughly against her lower region. Even though they were kissing madly, she swore she could still his voice, his voice somewhere in the back of her mind telling her that she was his to claim and his only.

Tom removed his lips from Veronica's and instead planted them against her jaw line then slowly down to the purple patch of bruised skin, all the while Veronica buckled uncontrollably with her pelvis, begging to be acquainted his.

But the pleasure of cementing their feud temporarily was to be cut short. A loud clatter of books and glass breaking caused the pair to separate in what looked like an explosion. Followed by the loud spectacle of assorted sounds was a song sung by an all too familiar poltergeist.

"_All the school kiddies are tucked up in bed,_

_But not old Peevesie. He's using his head!_

_I'm setting up things especially for you,_

_Like a bucket of Goblin earwax or a bath of Troll poo!_

_So beware little kiddies of what is in store,_

_For when you wake up it'll be pranks galore!"_

Veronica and Tom both needn't guess who the voice belonged to. "We need to move him and fast." She spoke and Tom was sure he had heard disappointment in her tone. But regardless of such, he was sure he needed to do this, not for her, but to save his own skin.

* * *

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry! Lately I've had the worst writer's block known to man and I've been busy revising the current chapters so I've not had much time to try and get this chapter out to you.**

**But alas! It's finally here for your reading pleasure and I would LOVE to know what you think of this chapter, did you enjoy it? :)**

**Leave a review and as always, thank you to whoever reads this!**

**Oh yeah and if you guys are on Tumblr, follow me at**

**_h t t p: / / yarblesandultraviolence . tumblr. com  
_**


	25. Chapter 25

Months had passed since the incident regarding Flint. Not one single word was exchanged between the pair and even Veronica had to think it was slightly odd considering there had been plenty of open opportunities for Flint to goad her but he had resisted and even more so, he had taken to acting like she didn't exist. Although Veronica was slightly grateful that he had recovered well enough not to dare pester her again, she was still concerned for her own well being and that if Flint wanted to, he could quite easily tell Dippet that she was the cause of his fractured ribs. Still, she wasn't at all worried if Flint had actually remembered anything for if he had, maybe then he would realise that there was no sexual attraction between the pair what so ever and he would leave her alone for good, she had been warning him for long enough.

But if Veronica could be so sure about her none existent feelings towards Flint, what could she possibly feel towards Tom? In her heart she knew she could never love him nor care for him romantically but as much as she hated to admit it, she had formed some unspeakable bond with him and all because of that moment of weakness. The minute she had let down her guard she was then to be subjected to the effects of allowing someone past that protective barrier she had always held up. She had soon since noticed the tiny aches and twinges her body would produce whenever he was close by, and the craving to be pinned against a wall by his toned frame as they once did that night again and half hoping things would be taken further but she fought incredibly hard to ignore them. She had to carry on with life as it once was and forget about the enigma that was Tom Riddle. No good would ever come of her admitting she might have developed some form of attraction towards him.

The thing she perhaps hated most about this situation was that Tom had managed to get inside her head. Every nagging thought, every day dream, every irrational notion that toyed within her mind always resulted in something that would make her cheeks flare up bright pink in colour. She needed to know if it was deliberate or by coincidence that he would show up in her thoughts and dreams and begin to undress her, was it a twisted fantasy she had developed or was she losing her mind? It was crazy, she hated him. He had caused her so much pain, how could she possibly doubt her own her hatred for him?

If that wasn't bad enough to be worrying about, she was now fretting over the forth coming N.E.W.T.S (although she had to constantly remind herself they were a year away from now). She had spent the majority of her time with her nose in a book or jotting down various notes in hope that somehow the information would stick in her mind. She needed any form of escapism whenever she was granted it. Her mother and father had wrote to her a couple of times, constantly complaining about her disregard for her heritage and blood line but she had refused point blank to respond to the letters until she had to leave Hogwarts at the end of the year, she would only deal with the problem if it was really necessary and if she couldn't put it off any longer. When she wasn't studying though she was then hanging around with Mildred and Alphard who had, oddly enough, became inseparable.

"She's not even listening to me is she?" Mildred laughed as her and Alphard sat, cross legged by the roaring fire of the common room watching Veronica, who was sat in an emerald green arm chair before them, head down trying to absorb as much information as she could from her Potions book.

Alphard looked at Veronica before cracking a smirk. "Oi! Little miss ignorant. Are you even going to speak to us or what?" He joked as he flexed his arms slightly before laying back onto them.

Veronica peered up briefly before returning her eyes to the page. "Sorry." She mumbled as she then curled the bottom corner of the page she was reading before closing it and slipping the book into her bag. "What were you saying?" She asked as she forged a calming smile towards both Mildred and Alphard.

"It doesn't matter." Mildred replied as she peered up at the clock that sat plainly above the fireplace. "Are you not patrolling tonight?" she inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Veronica ran a hand through her tousled sliver waves before letting out an exhaled breath. "Nope. I have the night off, thank god." She smiled weakly. "Going to spend my night productively and have a good long soak in the Prefects bathroom."

"By the looks of things you look like you could do with it." Alphard sniggered which caused Veronica to frown. "What? Look at you Ron, you look like a complete wreck! Not to mention you've worn yourself out with all this studying malarkey." He remarked as he pointed to her creased blouse that had a rather large spot of ink spilled onto its front.

Mildred slapped Alphard's knee lightly. "Alphard that's horrible."

"Yeah, thanks Alphard, your compliments are what every girl needs in their life right now." Veronica spoke in a dull monotone.

"I'm just saying it's a little silly how you're stressing over something that doesn't bare thinking about for at least another year. I wasn't being an arse." He said defensively.

"You could have fooled me." She laughed sarcastically. Suddenly feeling eyes upon her, Veronica peered up to find Rufus Lamb, who had taken to seething about his break up with Mildred in the far corner of the common room, giving Veronica a look that could only be described as a false look of admiration (well that's what Veronica thought anyway). "Here Milly, " She began as she lowered her voice. "How are things between you and Rufus now?"

Mildred twiddled her fingers shyly before looking round at Rufus who then immediately turned away. "Need I say more?" She asked as she gestured to Rufus with her thumb. "He won't even acknowledge my existence anymore. I don't even know what I've done wrong, all I wanted to do was break up because I didn't feel the same way as him anymore and then he's treating me like this." She said with a half gloomy expression.

"He's a prick Milly, you deserve a lot better." Said Alphard as he rubbed Mildred's leg attentively.

"You're right, I do." She smiled confidently.

"Do you want me to go and talk to him for you Milly? I mean I could try and get you on speaking terms again if that's what you want." Veronica asked.

Mildred almost immediately snapped out of her half lust-filled daze with Alphard and quickly refused. "No no no! Just leave it Ron, I really don't want him in my life anymore, I've realised a while ago he wasn't worth it."

Veronica gave a puzzled expression before asking once more, "Are you sure?"

"Ronnie I'm sure, seriously he's better off moving on with whoever he wants if that makes him happy because I'm going to do the same. If he can't stand to see me happy then he obviously isn't worth the effort. Trust me; I refuse to grovel when I've done nothing wrong."

"Here, here!" Alphard joined in with a mock salute.

Veronica couldn't put her finger on why this situation was somehow 'odd'. It wasn't like Mildred to dump someone she cared about so carelessly and it wasn't like Alphard to care for anyone other than himself. Yes, something odd was definitely going on but already feeling drained from worry and stress, Veronica refused to think things further.

She slowly withdrew from the squashy armchair and gave her limbs a quick stretch.

"Are you going now?" Mildred asked.

Veronica picked up her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. "Yeah, I really could do with need some 'me' time." Alphard sniggered loudly which caused Veronica to roll her eyes. "You're such a perv Alph." And as she gracefully stepped past the pair she gave Alphard's temple a light hit with her bag deliberately.

She could hear Alphard and Mildred laughing in the distance as she neared the common room door but her attempts of a swift getaway were to be all in vain.

"Ronnie have you got a minute?" Exhaling loudly, Veronica turned around briefly to find Rufus stood remarkably close to her.

"You'll have to make it quick Rufus, I'm a little busy" She said as she glanced back up at the clock on the mantel piece.

"Well it's nothing important…" He began. " I just wanted to know if you're okay that's all." He spoke nonchalantly.

Veronica gave a confused expression as she tried to decipher Rufus' new found interest in her well fare. "Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed nervously as she hitched the strap of her bag further up onto her shoulder.

"I dunno'" He chuckled shyly as he scratched his head. "Will you be going Hogsmeade anytime soon?" He asked hopefully.

Veronica faulted slightly; she had inclining where this could be going. "I'm not sure, why?"

"I just wondered if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me sometime. It's completely up to you of course if you don't want to." He said as he scuffed his shoe lightly against the stone floor as he awaited the outcome of Veronica's answer.

She paused a moment, trying to carefully choose the right words as to not offend him. "Rufus, what about Mil-"

"Don't, " Rufus interrupted. "don't mention her please. She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want me in her life."

Veronica couldn't be sure if she had unintentionally upset Rufus and a part of her wasn't bothered by it, but the other 'humane' part of her conscience knew she had done wrong and for that, she had to feel slightly guilty. "Sorry." She said with a small shrug.

"There's no need to be sorry, you did nothing wrong." He said optimistically. "Let's just forget about it okay?" Veronica nodded. "Now, what about that trip to Hogsmeade?" He smiled.

Veronica's stomach dropped as she now faced the prospect of having some form of 'date' with her best friend's ex boyfriend. "Can I get back to you on that? It's just that I've been quite busy lately and I have no idea when I'll be free."

"Oh…" Rufus said as his face dropped slightly. "Okay well let me know soon if you can or not because I'd love it if you could come, it'd be a laugh." He smiled.

Veronica felt incredibly uncomfortable at how this situation was panning out, if only she had kept her guard up and fought the urge to be sympathetic at Rufus' desperate attempt to ask her out she might have avoided the awkwardness. "I – er - I better get going." She said as she inclined towards the door to the Common Room. She saw slightly (or more so, 'assumed') that he was attempting to lean in and hug her but before such a thing could happen, she lunged at the door and left within record time.

* * *

After speaking the password to the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor; Veronica was soon granted access to the beautifully decorated bathroom. Within the centre was a deep set, swimming pool like bath tub complete with many taps surrounding it, on one side stood many toilet stalls whilst on the other stood the shower stalls.

She had to admit she was slightly gutted that she wouldn't be able to enjoy a relaxing soak on her own as it seemed the huge bath had been taken up with a couple of Head Girls and Boys and one of the shower stalls seemed to emitting clouds of steam which could only mean that it was in use.

She was in too minds about turning around and leaving but she chose to grin and bare it, but only because of the way Rufus was acting was lingering freshly in her mind and she really didn't want to return back to that at any time soon. Sighing, she ploughed on towards a vacant shower regardless of the condescending stares she was receiving from the Head Girl from the Slytherin house.

Once safely behind the closed door of the stall, she was then able to strip down to her bare essentials and only then, being able to engulf her body in warm droplets of water. Instant euphoria exploded within her as she ran her hands over her slick body. This was her favourite way of release, all daily stresses and strains could be easily eradicated so long as she had a warm bath or shower to step into. The sound alone of the water splashing could block out everything that she didn't want to care about: Tom, Her family, School, Exams, Everything.

She poured generous helpings of expensive Vanilla body scrub over her body as the water lathered it into a thick foam. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth to playfully catch the water in before spitting it out again. The water definitely brought out a more playful side of Veronica which she half thought was heavily suppressed. But being this relaxed did have its disadvantages. Her mind would often obtain its own freedom and like always, start fantasizing about things she'd rather ignore.

She could feel her body heat up and her cheeks flush when she'd imagine Tom's hand to be running up her inner thighs. His lean toned body would be pressing roughly against her spine as his heavy arms draped over her frame, feeling and grasping at her porcelain skin. The warm water would continue to shower the intertwining bodies as the sound of it all would mute out everything around them. A part of her, deep down within herself, wanted it to be real and it scared her. After everything that Tom had done to her, she still craved him as a lover and for what reason? Was she somehow attracted to his dangerous appeal? Was it a turn on to be flirting with (quite literally) danger? But no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she couldn't deny that her body craved him.

Shutting off the water, she soon realised the bathroom was empty which in some ways was a relief. She quickly wrapped a white cotton towel around her body as she scuttled across the heated stone floor towards the sinks. Waving her hand against the condensation on the mirror before her, she stared hard at the reflection of herself. "Why am I thinking like this?" She groaned as she ran a hand through her sodden tresses. Tears started to prickle her eyes as she looked herself up and down, only stopping at her chest where the pinkish scars what Tom's wand gave her had turned white over time. "I need to get a grip." She sniffed as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Finally composing herself, she then began to untangle her hair feeling slightly silly at her pathetic attitude.

The door to the Prefect's bathroom creaked loudly and Veronica jumped violently at the sound. Her heart pounded as she looked over her shoulder at the stranger and felt slight relief when she saw it was only the Hufflepuff Head Girl she had saw from earlier before.

"You haven't seen a necklace around have you?" She asked as her eyes frantically scanned every crevice of the bathroom.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I don't particularly keep my eye on left over jewellery." She sneered bitterly as the red haired girl dropped to all fours patting the ground.

The Hufflepuff looked up and returned an equally sarcastic look at Veronica before returning to her feet. "I don't care what you do or not, I just need to find my necklace. It's my Grandmothers."

Veronica idly pretended to ignore the girl's feeble attempt at persuading her for help and by doing so, resorted to tweezing her already well groomed eyebrows. "I don't care if Merlin himself gave you your necklace, I haven't seen it."

Exhaling a hard breath, the Hufflepuff girl stared at Veronica's back, half hoping that Veronica would actually see the seriousness in the situation and agree to help her but she was more or less greeted with Veronica's total disregard for anything other than herself. She didn't say anything else. She gave the floor one last scrutinizing look before agreeing to leave.

Veronica continued to deeply gaze into the mirror as she groomed herself. Satisfaction flooded within her as she heard the door slam shut behind the door, but her relief was to soon be cut short when she heard the door re-open again. Irritated, she called over her shoulder once more. "There isn't a fucking necklace in here!"

Half expecting to hear a young female's voice return the equally bitter tone, Veronica was startled to say the least when she heard a low and oddly charming voice reply with, "I can't say I was looking for a necklace if I'm being honest, Bennett."

* * *

**I am literally so sorry for the time it's taken to update with this chapter. I was hoping to have it out to you for Christmas Eve but things got quite busy at home and it's been hard trying to get past the writers block. I'm not too sure what I think about this chapter, I'm in two minds about it so there could a chance it gets revised slightly. **

**As for the next chapter, I'm not going to be evil and skip Tom and Veronica's meeting in the bathroom, so I guess there could be potential lemons in the next chapter. ;)**

**As I always say, please review. I'm having a hard time trying to update this story but knowing that a lot of you are still interested in it makes me want to continue writing this (I actually contemplated deleting the story).**

**Oh and here's a new graphic I've made for the story. The link is: (Just be sure to remember to take out the spaces!)**  
**h t t p : / / i39 . tinypic . com / 10376rq .jpg**

**Much Love,  
Kawaii Thirteen.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Veronica could have sworn her heart had given way. She could feel the butterflies explode within the confines of her chest as she slowly turned to face him. Heat resonated off her as she stared into his cold malice eyes and for once she was surprised he hadn't whipped his wand out for the sheer fun of it.

"Can't I bathe in peace without you stalking me?" She remarked sarcastically as she tried extremely hard to pull off an unfazed expression.

Tom let out a grumble of a laugh as he pulled out a small black bag of toiletries seemingly out of nowhere. "I was actually thinking the same thing." He retaliated in the same tone.

Despite her mouth going dry, her legs feeling like jelly and the surge of adrenaline flooding her veins Veronica played well on his bitterness and in turn, could forge a condescending look quite easily as she grabbed her things from the sink. As she quickly picked up her belongings she decided to peek up at the now cloudless mirror and she almost jolted when she saw Tom's reflection stood directly behind her. In shock, she dropped her things again as she quickly spun herself round to face him, backing as much as she could against the ceramic bowl.

Tom on the other hand was in mild interest of her body, he had a look of pure childlike wonder as he stared at the white scars on her chest. Veronica eyed him for a moment before quickly hiking up her towel and obscuring his view.

He smirked as he noted her uncomfortable nature. "I wouldn't have had to do that you know." He spoke up suddenly. "But you never learn. It's like you deliberately push me to hurt you." He flicked his eyes up to look at her; a dark sullen look descended his pallid features.

"That's right Tom, I purposely want you to hurt me." She said sarcastically. "Now move, you're in my way." She ordered.

Tom arched his eyebrow at her as he tried to survey her unreadable exterior. "You don't want me to move." He remarked as if he had suddenly divulged into her thoughts. Veronica tried to pull a confusion expression but instead ended up flushing pink.

"You're not a mind reader Tom, so stop acting as though you are one. You know nothing about me." She shot back as she looked away from his penetrating gaze.

Tom laughed, but in a far from humoured way. He slowly reached out and trailed a long finger against the skin on her forearm. She recoiled instantly from his touch before it lightly trailed up past her chest until it nestled at the nape of her neck. Pain shot through her as she felt his touch go from a gentle brush to a violent grab instantly. He knotted his hands through her damp silver waves and with doing so, used this as leverage to pull her closer to him.

"Look at me Bennett." He snapped as she closed her eyes at the sharp pain emitting from her scalp. "Look at me!" He growled once more and at this point, Veronica could tell instantly that his charming façade had out stayed its welcome. She reluctantly looked back at Tom as she saw him lean into her, his lips literally danced against the shell of her ear before whispering "I know a lot more than you think."

Almost immediately he released any hold he had over her and she stumbled from his grasp.

She rubbed her head soothingly as her eyes glared at his turned back. You'd think she would have realized by now that antagonizing Riddle would never have a pleasant outcome but she couldn't hold her tongue when he was around. There was something about his constant arrogance that fuelled her anger and drive to outwit him. But it could have been the slight attraction towards him that stirred feelings of sadness that he had chose to turn away from her, wasn't she worth his attention anymore?

"What, no wand this time?" She huffed.

Tom smirked again before spinning around to look at her again. Veronica had crossed her arms whilst an uninterested expression had taken over her features. "And you say you don't purposely push me?" He sneered callously.

Veronica flicked her tongue over her lips before exhaling a long breath. "It's what I've come to expect from you."

"Should I be impressed that you learnt something Bennett? Because I'm not. It's common knowledge not to test me, why do you think you're exempt from everyone else? You have no privileges when it comes to me, I'll treat you like the rest of the vermin in this school despite whether or not I think you deserve it." He said with an uninterested glimmer in his eyes.

She paused a moment, carefully selecting her words before retaliating back. "Come off it Tom. You know I have some hold over you, you just don't want to admit it." She had to stop and think for a moment at what she had just said. Why was she goading him to confess non-existent feelings for her?

Tom's face dropped. All arrogance had faded instantly and was replaced with a look of pure revulsion. "You have no fucking hold over me." He spat venomously.

Veronica knew not to press things further, but something _daring_ within her couldn't be stopped. Despite her heart beating frantically against her chest, she sought a thrill of excitement from the situation, like one would if they were anticipating a firework going off. "Don't I?" She asked in a mocking tone of innocence.

Tom's nostrils flared with anger as he glared at Veronica with pursed lips. "You don't know how lucky you have been for me to have let you go after all those times of disobedience. If I had my way, you'd be rotting in the dungeons."

She looked down at her nails in an uninterested manner before peeking back up at Tom who was continuing to seethe. "Oh, are you finished?"

Veronica was deliberately pushing Tom past his limits and for reasons she couldn't be too sure of. Was it for entertainment? Out of boredom? Or was it that she enjoyed a spot of flirting with the so called 'danger'? She really couldn't be too sure anymore. She was becoming slightly addicted to the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she continued to push Tom until he was at breaking point.

Tom's upper lip curled into a cruel snarl as he launched himself at her. His hands gripped and tightened around her throat as the impact from the colliding bodies resulted in Veronica's head smashing against the mirror behind her. She could feel her face tingling as the sensation of blood rushing to the skin was becoming stronger as Tom's grip hardened. She scratched at his hands whilst her legs kicked and struggled against the rest of Tom's towering frame.

She stared into his eyes feeling like if she had one last thing to do before she actually did die was perhaps scar him with her own piercing stare like he had done to her for so long but she found that tears were leaking from them on their own accord. The pain in her chest felt as though she had been stabbed repeatedly as she tried desperately to take a gasp of air but Tom's hands were preventing her to do so. She was going dizzy, the darkness started to cloud her vision as all she could was stare at him whilst emitting croaks and whimpers.

She thought this was it, she had pushed him one step too far. She had let her cockiness get the better of her and this was the price she was going to pay. She was going to die and all because she had ran her mouth. He had warned her, he had warned her so many times, yet she chose not to listen. _This is it_. She thought. Whether it was because of the lack of oxygen and dizziness or she really was losing her mind she heard it again, she heard Tom's voice echoing around in the back of her mind. But she was watching him; she could swear on her last remaining seconds of life she didn't see his lips move once.

"_Is this really how you want to die?" _His eyes continued to sear with rage as his hands began to shake from the applied pressure.

She went to move her lips in a bid to respond but found she couldn't even muster that. Eyes rolling up ward, she was awaiting deaths arrival as she knew it was imminent and then the darkness came. With it came relief from all the pain she was experiencing, all sounds and sensations became muted as she welcomed it.

Tom retracted away from her throat and paused a moment to a wait for her big intake of air but was stunned when she continued to loll against the sink like a rag doll. She stayed that way for more than a couple of seconds and Tom noted her chest hadn't heaved in the oxygen like it had done the last time. Panic now flooded his system as he began to tap and shake her lifeless body.

"WAKE UP VERONICA, WAKE UP." He grunted as he cupped her cool face and pulled it close to his own. "Listen to me, wake up." But still she didn't stir. He let out a loud growl of frustration as he spoke once more. "You're not leaving me… You're not leaving me like everyone else has." Venom dripped from those ushered words as he pulled her pale body against his own. He would try anything to get to her to wake up.

He wasted no time as he picked up her fragile body and carried it to the stall that was currently still occupied with Veronica's clothing. He placed her down on the ceramic floor of the shower as he twisted the tap to allow warm water to spray down freely upon them. Tom wasn't even aware that he was soaked to the bone as he kneeled down beside her, trying frantically to gain a response from her.

He felt numb. His hands were shaking with fear, had he actually killed her? If had, he certainly didn't have the intention to; he was only trying to teach her a lesson about respect.

"FUCK!" He bellowed out loudly as he ran a hand through his damp raven curls in anger. "FUUUUCK!" He screamed again as he punched the wall nearest to him.

Now panic was plaguing him and he longed just for a moment's peace to gather his thoughts but he knew he couldn't waste any more time. He reached over and pulled up her slumped body, grasping her face in between the palms of his hands. He analysed her face for a moment before pulling it into the direct flow of the water. He held her there for a moment as he watched her face closely for any signs of reaction; he felt the low pang of fear resonate within his gut when he noted that this had no affect. He then began to panic again but this stage of adrenaline hadn't lasted long because no sooner had he succumbed to it, he noticed her eyelids fluttering.

He let out a long breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding in. Relief flooded him as he saw her splutter against the incoming rush of warm water.

She retracted her head away from the water flow groggily and instead, lolled it against whatever would allow her to lean upon. Unfortunately for Tom that happened to be his upper chest where her face was pressed uncomfortably close to his neck. He too felt obliged to try and withdraw from her but found he couldn't. He was relieved to say the least but this didn't deteriorate the resentment he held for her but regardless of such, he still couldn't deny he was happy that she was still alive.

She mumbled something incoherent against the flesh of his neck which caused him to rouse slightly. He thought quickly of what to do next, how to even handle her in such a fragile state. He couldn't just leave her here and he certainly couldn't take her back to her dormitory. That Mildred girl was always interfering in situations that weren't a cause for her concern and he definitely couldn't take her to the infirmary.

Then like a flash of brilliance, realisation struck him. He had the perfect plan.

* * *

**Can I just say a big thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/favourites this story. I hadn't realised so many of you liked it! It's not only made me even more determined to finish this off (hopefully not anytime soon) but to update quite frequently. I'm seriously so happy that a lot of you take the time to read this.**

**And I know in the last update I said this chapter was going to be Lemon but I kinda felt the situation needed building up a lot more, so with that being said, I can safely say that the next update won't disappoint you at all. I'm actually in the process of writing and revising the new chapter so the next update could be posted in the next few days. **

**As I always say, please let me know what you think. I like to hear what everyone has to say and what they think should happen!**

**Much Love,**  
**Kawaii Thirteen**


	27. Chapter 27

Veronica felt sore. As she breathed in deeply she felt the sudden surge of pain tickle the back of her throat; the pain was so overwhelming she couldn't physically ignore it anymore. She whimpered in slight agony as she rubbed her face groggily, every part of her was throbbing and she couldn't even begin to understand what had even happened. She could feel the warmth of a blanket draped over her, the comfort of a feathered pillow supporting her head. But how was this all possible? The last thing she remembered was being in the Prefect's bathroom and then Tom came in.

Her stomach plummeted violently as the she recalled the grip of Tom's hands against her throat. Her closed eyes had now flicked open as she now caught a glimpse into the unfamiliar room she was surrounded by. She saw the dark oak posters supporting the deep emerald curtains that surrounded the bed making it even more difficult for her to make out anything else in the darkness. There was no doubt in her mind that she was in the Slytherin dormitory but the big question was, just whose bed had she been sleeping in?

She pulled herself up in the bed allowing her back to press against the dark oak headboard whilst she tried to process everything in her head. "This is stupid." She whispered to herself as she could only focus on the farfetched side of the situation.

"What's so stupid?" Spoke up a voice into the silence which caused Veronica to jump. She remained silent for a couple of seconds before she heard the same voice speak up once more "Lumos" and then a shot of bright light emanated seemingly out of nowhere. Her eyes stung at the newly created glow but with the glimpse of dark raven hair and a handsome face, she knew not to be too surprised that it would be no other than Tom Riddle sat perched at the end of the bed.

She swallowed hard and winced slightly at the pain, "Why am I in your bed?" She paused again and looked down at her almost exposed chest before quickly hiking up the blanket. "… and where are my clothes?" She whispered with a little more urgency trying hard to keep her anger under control.

Tom's upper lip curled into a smirk as he crawled a little further towards her on the king sized bed. "I think you owe me a big thank you considering I could have quite easily left you lying unconscious in that bathroom. And as for your clothes, you weren't wearing any. Well… if you don't class a towel as clothing anyway."

Veronica flushed pink. "Well where's the rest of my stuff? The stuff I left in the bathroom?" she enquired with a curl of her brow.

Tom flicked his tongue over his lips before responding. "Is that all you're bothered about? Miniscule possessions? I would have thought you'd be questioning me about your brush with death."

Veronica faulted slightly and in turn looked away briefly. "Well it's not the first time is it Tom? So why would this time by any different?" She replied back bitterly and in doing so felt the pang of pain within her throat again causing her to whimper once more.

"This time would be different because you deliberately pushed me to that extreme Bennett so don't act like you're so innocent." He said simply and as he did so, he retrieved something from his trouser pocket. "Eat this." He said as he offered her with what looked like a dried fruit stone.

Veronica eyed him suspiciously and refused the foreign object within his hand. "Do you think I trust you after what you did?" She snarled.

"You trust me more than you trust your own family. And believe me Veronica; if I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have succeeded by now?" He chuckled callously as he waved the stone in front of her face in a taunting way.

She had to admit that he had a point and that she couldn't see any point in refusing what he was offering her; she reluctantly reached over and retrieved the stone from within his cold palm. She chose to ignore the shock of electricity she felt when her fingers brushed against the cool marble of his skin as she brought the stone to her lips. She was about to chomp down on to it before Tom stopped her with a quick tug on her arm.

"Biting down on to it will shatter your jaw, swallow it." He ordered with a void expression and a tone to match.

Veronica looked down at the stone again with reluctance before glancing back up at Tom for some form of reassurance and even without receiving any she brought it back to her lips. The stone felt huge in her mouth, and it felt too big for her to swallow. The pain in her throat was preventing her from allowing her to do so and all she could do was allow the thing to sit idly in her mouth as her eyes began to water.

Tom rolled his eyes in a bored fashion before speaking up again. "Swallow it Bennett."

Veronica shot Tom a condescending look before she wilfully forced the stone down her throat. A rupture of excruciating pain electrified through her as it felt like the stone had sliced open the inside of her mouth and throat, all the way down till it reached her stomach. Now tears had spouted more freely from her eyes now and she did her best to bat them away as quickly as she could. Though oddly enough, despite the excruciating pain she had felt before hand, she was now feeling it all receding away, the stone was turning out to be an aid in pain relief.

"Where did you get it?" She enquired hoarsely as the tears had now stopped flowing.

"The Infirmary." He said coolly.

"When did you have the time to go to the Infirmary?" She asked again, her brow becoming ever more scrunched up in confusion.

"Why all the questions? Why can't you just be grateful that you're not dead?" His remark hit her hard and weirdly enough it got its desired affect, she resisted asking anymore questions and in turn, fell silent.

"Well…thank you." She mumbled as she snuggled closer against the blanket in a bid to keep warm. Tom watched her for a moment and for once there was no malicious nature in him, he was actually feeling oddly 'humane' and that scared him till no end. But still, he knew that if he still wanted to get away with doing practically anything he wanted to Veronica, he would always have to show some form of compassion towards her. The very thought repulsed him yes, but he knew that his charming/caring façade would only ever benefit him in the long run so it was best to grin and bare it, and although he didn't care to admit it, a very miniscule part of him enjoyed it.

There was an awkward silence between the pair when Tom muttered "Nox" and the darkness engulfed them once more. Although Veronica wasn't aware of it before, she could now hear the faint noise of the waves from the Great Lake lapping against the walls of the Dungeon, the quiet moans of slumber emanating from the neighbouring beds and Tom's calming breaths; it was enough to lull anyone into a sense of exhaustion and yearning for sleep.

"Can anyone hear us?" Veronica whispered again.

She could feel the bed dip as Tom clambered across her and plopped himself down next to her making her feel obliged to scoot up away from him. A rupture of butterflies exploded within her stomach when she analysed the current situation; she was stark naked in Tom Riddle's bed with Tom himself, acting suspiciously concerned about her welfare despite the fact he quite nearly strangled her to death. It was becoming oddly frustrating trying to keep up with Tom's ever changing moods and motives.

"The Muffliato charm." He said simply as they glanced at each other.

"Why am I not surprised?" She replied in the same tone.

"You've come to not expect any less of me." He bragged.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him before accidentally letting slip a child like yawn. "You're arrogance is so overwhelming Tom, it's actually putting me to sleep." She remarked sarcastically.

Tom's almost cool nature faulted and switched into his usual malice self. He shot her a glowering look before reaching over and roughly grabbing her face.

She had come to expect his erratic mood swings but it still stunned her regardless. She often wondered why she tolerated it all, Tom was nothing to her, and she was nothing to him. It didn't make any sense at all why she hadn't gone to Dippet with the truth about Tom months ago.

Veronica glared at him as she felt his cool fingers grip her face. "After everything that I've done for you, you'd do well to respect me Veronica." He growled as he moved his head towards hers. A lump formed in her throat as she felt his cool breath tickle her face, the smell of light musk fluttered against her nostrils and briefly confused her. She thought for a moment he was going to kiss her, then the next she thought he would lean in and bite her as she caught a glimpse of his white teeth.

Her tolerance had slipped and like always, she needed to assert her own self worth. Tom couldn't and wouldn't get away with this anymore.

"It's because of you, that this happened to me. It always because of you I'm in some form of pain or trouble and then you try and blame it onto me." She could see his upper lip curl into a cruel snarl. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame your-fucking-self." And then she reached up and snatched away Tom's hand from her face.

She made to move out of the bed; clutching the bed sheet close to her tiny form. She had no idea where her clothes were or where she was even going to go but all she cared about was getting away from Tom, she had endured him enough for one night.

"You're not leaving." He demanded as he pulled her back roughly by her upper shoulders.

Her back smacked against his torso and almost instantly she felt his arms lock around her making it almost impossible for her to breath let alone move.

"Get off!" She growled as she used every ounce of energy she had to try and tug out of his clutch. Tom laughed callously as he allowed his head to rest against her shoulder. "

"I told you, you weren't leaving." He said as his grip tightened briefly, nearly knocking the air completely out of her lungs.

"You bastard!" She wheezed as he did it again. "I fucking hate you Tom!" She snarled as she tried to break free.

"I hate you too Bennett, I think you know that as well as I do." He smiled against the shell of her ear causing a wave of electricity mixed with revulsion to flood her body.

She jolted her head away from his in blatant defiance, she needed to show him that yes, he might have the upper hand, but he hadn't won.

"What was that what you were saying," he began saying softly and as he had, he moved his grip on her into one hand so the other could slip beneath the thin cotton sheet. The realisation caused Veronica to kick madly in a bid to spur off his intruding fingers as they lightly grazed the flesh of her upper thigh. "… about you having some hold over me? Wouldn't you agree it's ironic that it's more so, the other way around?" He laughed lowly as he buried his head further against the valley between her neck and shoulder.

Tears sprung in Veronica's eyes as she knew that Tom was humiliating and degrading her deliberately and for what? His own sick amusement. It was funny though, considering how much she had thought about him lately and those thoughts hadn't exactly been appropriate to say the least and now she was getting exactly what she had fantasized about, she was fighting it.

"Drop dead." She drawled as she unintentionally gasped when she felt the palm of his hand cup her lower region as a long finger flirted with the idea of giving her exactly what she desired most.

"Dying is for the weak..." His voice had dropped into a low, almost inaudible whisper as he purred against her ear. All the while, his hand remained firmly with its task of breaking down Veronica's impenetrable wall with slow strokes and rubs.

Veronica felt her body literally ignite with fire. Aside from her cheeks flushing deep pink, she could feel her heart and everything else pulsing and tingling. There was no logic in her mind, no nagging thought, no more worries, all that mattered was the craving of Tom and his toying fingers. She knew it was wrong; oh there was no denying that in her mind, but the lure of doing something so wrong, quite frankly, felt so right.

Tom on the other hand had different motives. Although he couldn't deny that he was feeding from her arousal, he was quite in tune with what was right and wrong in his mind. He knew he wasn't going to fully commit to her like he had done the night of the Yule Ball but he couldn't deny that he would take great pleasure in feeding his own curious desire as well as crumbling Veronica's self dignity.

His finger carefully inched its way further into her but he still resisted giving into what she was demanding from him. Veronica gripped his arm that lay draped over her exposed torso pinning her to him tightly at this point and this caused a wave of arrogant emotions to stir within Tom. He was getting everything he wanted and she was showing no sign of restraint, she was practically handing it out to him freely. He wanted to punish her for her weakness, he thought by now she would be wise enough not to and especially since this was the first time either of them were being this intimate with each other and she wasn't influenced by a love potion but oddly enough, he held back.

She released a low moan as she felt her body flinch at his hardening touch. Her mind was screaming for her to get back to reality and realise how weak she was being but her body was betraying her in every sense of the word. It was quite laughable how one person's hatred for another could be eradicated if a hint of sexual pleasure was involved.

"Tom…" She began in a low mumble. "Stop it." Her voice wavered slightly when she felt his fingers twitched further inside her causing a wave of euphoria to erupt within her. "…Stop it please" She whimpered again as she nuzzled against the side profile of his face which she hadn't noticed had closed in so near to her.

"You know you don't want me to Bennett, just admit that and this will all end." He purred again. Veronica's hands dropped away from trying to prize his away his arm and instead, began to grasp the inside of his thighs. Tom wanted her to further her touch upwards like he had done to her. In fact, Veronica's body wasn't the only one to betray the mind, Tom was feeling the exact same. Although he was revolted by the betrayal, he still couldn't deny the urges he was feeling. The feeling to throw her back onto his bed, to then rip away the cotton sheet from her so he could marvel at her beautiful porcelain skin, to then lean over her and take her ruby lips with his own so he could savour her taste. But he would fight them; he couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to be so weak, not again.

That was until he felt her fingers lightly grasp his member which, unknown to him was already hard. He inhaled a sharp intake of breath and that mixed in with the new found butterflies in his stomach threw him off guard. He faltered, momentarily freezing as he succumbed to the intense explosion of sensations coursing through him.

Veronica turned her head slowly towards Tom's and she was slightly surprised to find his mouth ready to take her own almost immediately. As their mouths met, Veronica could tell it was gentle at first but it grew stronger as both her and Tom developed a more deepened rhythm of pleasurable hand motions on one and other. She felt his teeth nip her lips roughly and carelessly the more she threatened to pull away, like a magnet effect he was doing everything within his power to prevent her from ending it, even his arm still clung to her body almost prohibiting her from the slightest of movement.

She had enough. She grew bored of the strenuous torture, she wanted him and more importantly, she needed him. Her nimble fingers ran further up his leg to where the seam of his trousers resided and quickly began the slightly difficult task of buttoning and siphoning away the material barrier.

But Tom wasn't going to make the task any easier for her, he was somewhat amused by her frustration and he knew by delaying the inevitable it would only ignite her even more. Yes Tom did gain the effect he was looking for but little did he know that Veronica would flip the tables ever so slightly.

She twisted around within his grasp, now opting to straddle him. Tom's grip moved from her upper torso down to her hips and backside as she grasped his face. She pulled away from his lips briefly, like staring down an opponent, she wanted to take the time to try and read him. She couldn't be the only one who was stunned by all of this, after everything that had happened between the pair she could hardly class this as an every day occurrence. She was so used to the physical and mental torture of Riddle, not his humane side (or what was left of it). And what did this make her? Was she his now? Or was she still his damaged little rag doll that he would pick up whenever he felt bored?

She stared into his cold grey eyes trying hard to reach a silent, mutual agreement of where they stood with each other but she couldn't find a single thing. Tom was playing his cards ever so closely to his chest that he wasn't giving anything away. The only thing she could find however, was his cruel glare as she stared down at him. All she wanted was to know what would become of them after all this, she just needed answers before she went ahead and made anymore mistakes.

Tom was already bored of the wait. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she just forget about everything and just let go for once in her life? Didn't she know it was rude to keep him waiting? He was already being as patient as he could be but this was becoming ridiculous.

His hand found its way back to her lower region, returning back to its rhythmic movements and with easier access now. Veronica's eyes rolled back and her eyes fluttered to a close as she became overwhelmed with the pleasurable sensation. Tom's fluid hand motions grew in intensity and became harder the more she whimpered in retaliation. He swiftly threw her back onto his bed. The bed violently shook at the impact as Veronica looked up at him with wide eyes. She noticed the look in Tom's eyes, that same look he held whenever he was taking an egotistical power trip. He noted her fearful expression as he almost ripped away his shirt exposing his lean pale figure. A breath hitched in Veronica's throat as she felt her cheeks burn furiously when she followed the light trail of raven hair below his navel till it reached the seem of his trousers. She couldn't deny there was definitely desire lingering and growing more powerful by the second but it was almost being diluted by the fear that was budding within her. Fear of the unknown, fear of what Tom was going to do to her. Tom Riddle had a marvellous way of turning anything beautiful, and twisting it into a corrupt version of it's natural self.

She watched him remove his trousers carelessly and for some reason she thought of Tom's compulsion to keep things neat and orderly and how he had changed so dramatically within a couple of minutes. What was startling her more than anything was the fact she wasn't making any effort to run away or scarper, the fact she was still laying beneath him awaiting the return of skin on her own.

Tom made to remove the last of his clothing, that being his dark briefs before he crawled back upon the bed, hovering over Veronica, who at this point was trembling and Tom put it down to his own doings and the cool air that fluttered around the quiet dormitory. Veronica noted Tom's movements and she swore his moves were almost serpent like as he inched his way slowly up her body, his mouth gently skimming her porcelain flesh from her thighs to her navel, to her breasts, neck and finally her lips but instead of kissing her, he laughed, a cold, chilling laugh that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on edge.

Veronica remembered the last time she felt fear like this. She had been six years old and it was her run in with a Boggart that had taken refuge within the attic of Bennett Mansion that had caused it. The Boggart took form of a chilling, figure; both slender and shadowy in appearance. She remembered passing out due to such an intense panic attack and as she awoke, she found that the Boggart had gone, and more so, she had woken up in her own bed covered in a cold sweat with the house elf, Zora holding a dampened cloth in one hand a bowl of fresh water in the other. Since that day Veronica swore she would never venture up into the attic again for fear of seeing the Boggart again. And she kept to her word, it had been ten years and counting since her last venture up there. If Veronica could keep strongly to her childhood promise and still uphold even to this day, then why couldn't she keep to her word to keep away from Tom? The Boggart hadn't caused Veronica any serious harm yet she had drilled it into herself that she would never face it again whereas Tom had done many cruel, terrible things to Veronica and yet here she was, ready to let him take her. No amount of reasoning would ever be enough to justify her attitude when it came to Riddle, none whatsoever.

Tom raked his eyes over the surface of her soft face in mild thought. Veronica wanted to speak out and ask him what he was thinking but for some reason she felt mute. She felt his finger tip graze over her lips lightly before he moved down past the centre of her breasts, to her abdomen and then it stopped at the front of her entrance, that was when Tom did flick his eyes up to meet hers. Where Veronica was expecting some crack in his hard defence, she saw the shield go up even higher. As the situation made Veronica vulnerable, this situation gave Tom the upper hand. He wasn't weak, he wasn't a love sick fool and he was about to show her that.

Veronica saw a smirk form on his face followed by the intense pain of feeling him plunge hard within her. Tears sprouted within her eyes as she felt him withdraw before plummeting within her again and again until he quickened with pace.

The pain was becoming intolerable. She let out a screech of pain as tears stung her eyes when she felt one of his hands knot within her hair, pulling her to face to his so she could feel the warmth of tongue slide against her bruised lips.

Above the constant shuffling noise of the bed moving rhythmically with Tom's movements, she could hear his own vulnerability seep through whether he meant it to or not. The faint growls resonated from within his throat as he deepened his motions.

Once the immediate pain had subsided she too felt the positive aspects of the situation. Feeling her muscles contracting against Tom as she now craved him even more than ever. Right now she didn't care, he didn't care. They were both going to just forget about everything. For Veronica it was her family and the engagement, for Tom he was going to forget about his quest for immortality but only for tonight. He would enjoy if only, one night of experiencing the humane emotions that his mother once experienced when she fell for his Muggle father, and then that would be it. 

* * *

**Did I ever tell you how much I HATE writing "erotic" scenes? Like seriously, I've done this no justice what so ever but this is about as good as its going to get. I've wrote it in a style that suits me, and to be quite honest with you I really don't like reading FanFictions where it's quite graphically written because I believe a lot of stuff should be left the imagination so if this doesn't please many readers then I'm sorry. **

**I guess I should apologize for the delay in between chapters as well. I've experienced a lot of writer's block lately and I've been taking the time to edit and update other stories I have up here. But I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys and because I thought I should have made it up to you all, I made it extra long for you. **

**Please please please let me know what you all think, the more reviews I get, the more I'm inclined to update more frequently. **

**This chapter may have typos in it or it still could use some work so this may undergo some changes in the next few days or so. **

**Much Love,  
Kawaii Thirteen.**


	28. Chapter 28

Once euphoria had subsided and sanity came flooding back, Veronica felt her stomach plummet with the after math of what had happened. After releasing himself, Tom had since rolled from on top of her onto the bed beside her, eyes closed in a gentle slumber, his lean body exposed of everything even down the defined V shape just below his navel. Veronica eyed him momentarily almost as if testing to see if he was genuinely sleeping and with seeing no change for a few minutes she decided she would be able to slip out of the bed before dawn so no-one would be able to know what had happened there.

She slinked out of the bed soundlessly but her only problem now resulted in finding her clothes. Tom hadn't exactly filled her with much reassurance when she had blacked out in the Prefect's Bathroom that he had taken care of her belongings and she didn't want to start traipsing around the Slytherin Common Room fully naked, let alone the boy's dormitory. All she saw was Tom's discarded clothes from the night before that had taken place in a scrunched up ball at the foot of the bed and as much as it pained her, she knew that that was her very last resort. But she needed to be quick, dawn would be approaching fast and she couldn't waste anymore time than she already had done. She quickly snatched Tom's cotton shirt from the bed and wrapped it around her exposed body. The size difference was huge to say the least, the sleeves hung over her hands like she was wearing an overly sized jumper and the length of the actual shirt came up to her mid-thigh which in a way she was thankful of. She buttoned up some the buttons and gave Tom one quick glance from over her shoulder, he was still asleep and a weird notion toyed within Veronica as she stared at his handsome face. She would be the only person to ever see this side to Tom Riddle, he had shown her his vulnerability and that in itself was a scary thought. Tom had held up his composure and 'impenetrable' persona for many years at Hogwarts and not once did Veronica see any different but suddenly everything was changing. They weren't bickering children anymore, they weren't sworn enemies with a grudge against each other either, they were something more and although it confused her beyond belief trying to put a label on what it was that made them attract like magnets she knew it wasn't something to be proud of. Tom Riddle was poison, he was pure evil in every sense of the word, and it wouldn't end well to say the least if she did play on to that. She had experienced first hand of what damage he could inflict upon a person if he felt it was necessary or if he felt bored. Someone like that would never be beneficial to Veronica but she couldn't deny that a small part, a very tiny miniscule part of her swelled with pride. She was the only one to crack Riddle's defense, she had managed to get past all those barriers he held up so protectively on more than one occasion and although she knew there would be a severe downside to this and it would only be a matter of time before Tom would return back to his usual callous self again, she couldn't help but smile.

Once comfortable with how much flesh she had managed to cover, she gave a little peak through the drawn curtains surrounding the bed. She had no idea of what time it was, but that was the downside of having a Common Room in the dungeons, there was no windows to indicate what time of the day it actually was. But there was a faint glow in the room and that had emanated from the candle lit lanterns that were hung up onto the dark brick walls. The remaining boys' beds had still their curtains drawn and that filled Veronica with more confidence as she scuttled out of the room.

Her heart was frantically beating as she rushed through the Common Room within record time, the cool stone flooring felt like she was stepping on raw ice as she made a bee line for the girls' dormitory. She let out a huge sigh of relief once she was inside but she knew it wasn't over yet, there was still the task of getting back into her own bed without alerting anyone in dorm and that meant not waking up Mildred. If she accidentally woke her that would mean having to answer a lot of Mildred's questions about where she had been, who she was with and what had happened for her to be running around half naked especially at this time.

Just like she had predicted though; Mildred, Faith and Emily were still fast asleep in their beds although Faith and Emily had their curtains drawn around their beds, Mildred had left hers open as usual. Mildred and Veronica liked to stay awake some nights, usually gossiping about their days or talking about their daily dilemmas. Veronica had faltered when she saw Mildred mumble in her sleep, pausing in her desperate tracks towards her bed for fear that her almost silent footsteps might be heard and would awaken her friend but the seconds had passed by unknowingly and seeing as though it was safe to progress further, she dared to take another step.

Once she reached her bed she silently thanked Merlin for allowing her to be so stealthy. She reached over and pulled the Emerald green covers back and slid into the comfort of her own bed suddenly feeling the exhaustion take hold of her. She curled up against the covers feeling oddly grateful at the warmth against her cold pale flesh but there was something that she couldn't get out of her mind. It was looping over like a broken record and no matter how much she tried to block it out, it would come back stronger and bigger than before. She, Veronica Bennett had willingly succumbed to the lures of Tom Riddle. She had engaged in the most basic of needs with him and it wasn't the first time either. As she tried to justify her own actions within her mind, she couldn't deny that she was ever so slightly happy with the smell of light musk that was emanating from Tom's shirt.

* * *

**I apologize for the delay in between updates, lately I've been quite busy with stuff and it's been a last priority of mine to update this. I'm sorry for it being quite short and it's not really 'entertaining' but I needed to add the aftermath of this as I do believe it's key to the story.**

**I'll hopefully be updating this more frequently soon though as I do miss writing this story and I'm determined to finish it.**

**Nely asked "Veronica isn´t virgin so, why does it hurt? or Tom is such a asshole that it makes it intentionally..." I just wanted to clear up the confusion that yes she isn't a virgin but I do believe a couple of times after your first time still hurt but Tom is an arse so he would have hurt her deliberately as showing discipline to Veronica is how he gets his "kicks". So I hope that helps!**

**Please let me know what you think, Reviews will help motivate me to get the next chapter out sooner!**

**Oh and if you guys are on Tumblr, you should all follow me: yarblesandultraviolence . Tumblr . com**

**Much Love,  
Kawaii Thirteen. **


	29. Chapter 29

Veronica hadn't really spoken to anyone much through out the day. Although she could hardly say she was upset with that either, she was actually thankful neither Alphard nor Mildred were harassing her with probing questions but other than that, the day had been at least uneventful in case of stress but that was until she had to attend Slughorn's double Potions class after lunch.

Anxiety had rendered her nauseous throughout the course of the day and it seemed to have intensified even more so when she had finished with her lunch. She hadn't seen Tom since she had left him in the early hours of the morning, what was she going to do when she saw him, avoid him? Pretend that nothing had happened? To her there had been too much done between them to ignore no matter how much she wanted to. But no matter how much she longed to confirm her doubts or worrying thoughts, she wouldn't be so weak as to go and plead the answers from him. No, she was far too proud for that and she knew Tom was as well. She thought she would have to 'ride the storm' and just carry on with life and maybe perhaps ignore what had happened although you could hardly ignore a mind blowing orgasm even if you wanted to.

Slughorn was his usual chipper self as he welcomed the group of students into his classroom. Mildred was finally reunited with Veronica as she hurriedly called to her from half way down the hall causing Veronica to pause momentarily before entering the classroom.

"Where have you been?" Veronica enquired with a furrow of her brow.

Mildred, out of breath and hair slightly dishevelled, looked at Veronica with an incredulous look. "Seriously, are you really asking me that?" She half smiled.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at." Veronica said as they both entered the slightly full classroom with their potions books in hand.

"Where were you last night?" She asked as they took their usual seats at the back.

Veronica was busy trying to delay time as she conveniently removed her outside robe. She wasn't too stupid to assume her friend wouldn't ask such an important question but she still couldn't deny that she was taken back slightly.

"I told you, I was at the bathrooms." She replied back innocently.

"What, all night?" Mildred asked with a scrunched up expression.

Veronica bit her lip momentarily as she plunged herself into her seat. "Yeah." She had to admit, it did sound just as far fetched as she thought but maybe, just maybe Mildred would just take that as a good enough answer and leave it there.

Mildred couldn't deny that was taken back by the sudden abrupt response and she knew better than to keep pushing her friend but she knew something was wrong and she was worried for her.

They remained silent throughout three quarters of the lesson period, simply copying instructions and diagrams onto parchment to use for study notes whilst Slughorn remained at the front of the class, explaining the properties of poisonous antidotes. Veronica however, purposely kept her mind busy by concentrating solely on the task at hand for fear that if she had a second to spare she would automatically think back to the night before and Tom but just how long she could keep that up she didn't know, Tom was in the same room as her and she could sense his presence even without lifting her head up to look at him. A huge part of her wanted to look over at him, maybe admire his beauty from a far but the smaller, sane part of her knew better and resisted the lure of him as much as it pained her.

The moments they shared, although a good ninety percent of them were malevolent and cruel couldn't stop her from thinking that maybe she wanted more from him; he did after all give himself to her. Something she thought Tom was incapable of doing but she had to remind herself that this was Tom Riddle she was thinking about. The boy barely knew of the meaning of the word 'Love' let alone showing her that he was capable of such emotions.

Tom however was undeterred by the fact Veronica was in the same room as him. Yes he may have given himself to her, and she to him, but he certainly wasn't going to go as far as saying he was a changed man. No, he liked to think it was a little experiment that he had divulged in; he had to experience this sort of humane emotion head fist before he could rid himself of it forever once his soul is split, the curiosity would have drove him mad if hadn't. Veronica happened to be there at the time when he decided to rid him of his curiosity and as much as he hated to admit it, a part of him knew he would have rather it had been her than anyone else. He knew he wouldn't have given himself to anyone else but her but not because of loyalty or because he cared for her, but because she was his equal. Someone who could mirror his cunning and power which in itself was something of a rarity.

Though for neither of them was it a first time thing. They had already spent Christmas Eve in succumbing to their urges, although you could argue that maybe Tom had taken advantage of her due to her drink being laced with his own brewed Amortentia. But it felt like it could be classed as their first, their first encounter where both were in sound mind.

He couldn't deny that he had felt attraction towards Veronica, ever since the first time he clapped eyes on her he knew she held something about her. You could argue that maybe he was jealous of her heritage and blood status and maybe he was drawn to her because he longed for what she had. But that was a long time ago, five years in fact. He had grown, matured and found a purpose for once in his life since then and with that, he had abandoned those feelings. But what was irritating him most was that lately all what seemed to happen was that they were being resurrected again and he didn't know how long he could handle trying to keep a lid on those desires before they would start leaving an impact on his carefully moulded persona. He could see the cracks beginning to show already but he couldn't ignore that a very miniscule part of him enjoyed it whether he cared to admit it, even to himself.

The lesson was dragging far too slowly for everyone's liking. Some students had taken to resting their heads lazily on their open palms as they scratched at their parchment with their well used quills. Yawning had become contagious within the silence as it echoed around the room from student to student even though the slight shuffle of chairs skidding across the stone flooring of the dungeon classroom seemed to jolt the class out of permanent silence if only for a second.

Veronica's eyes hurt. In fact her palm hurt from her continuous scrawling and it took till she relinquished her quill that she dared peer up and glance around at the classroom. Slughorn was sat happily munching on crystallized pineapple chunks behind his desk marking the previous class's homework. She glanced at Mildred who idly doodling on her text book pictures of swirls and stars with a contemplating look on her face not noticing the pair of pale blue orbs watching her intently.

Bored again, Veronica tore her eyes away from her brunette friend and instead, back to the rest of the class, that was until she felt it. That all knowing sense of being watched. She glanced back quickly at Mildred and found that she hadn't moved out of her trance and that left her with the only one other option, Tom Riddle.

She sucked in a sharp intake of breath when she looked up at him through her darkened lashes and found familiarity in those cold grey eyes. Her stomach plunged violently with anxiety when she caught sight of what she was sure was a curl of his upper lip casting a slight smirk upon his face. No sooner had realisation rang within her, she quickly tore her eyes away and picked back up her quill trying to return back to her previous task of copying out notes.

"_Lose the Bowen girl after class; I need to speak to you."_ She heard his voice ring within her. The sensation of it felt as though he had whispered it directly into her ear, smooth like silk, crystal clear in sound.

She peeked back up at him again, almost disbelieving that what had happened was genuine or not but she saw nothing but the back of his head and seated torso.

* * *

Veronica and Mildred were the last remaining stragglers as they leisurely took their time in exiting the potion's classroom. They had just managed to get just past through the classroom door when Veronica felt a tug at her waist pulling her back from her oblivious friend who was still in a in depth conversation about the secret admirer who she dared not to admit to Veronica was Alphard, her alleged fiancé and cousin.

She would have complained, in fact she would have squealed at the sudden contact on what she thought was in intimate area but she was silenced at the cool flesh that had been pressed firmly to her lips to quieten her.

"Hold your tongue." Tom patronized as his eyes watched Mildred aimlessly chatting amongst herself, still not realising she was alone in doing so. Veronica obeyed and he removed his palm from her mouth and it wasn't till she stepped out away from him that his hand on her waist fell away as well.

"What do you want?" She asked with what looked like an appalled look. Tom could instantly detect the bite in her tone.

Tom could hear Mildred calling Veronica's name in the distance and instead pulled her out of clear view into a shadowy passage way before answering her. "I know who did it." He said simply, his sharp tongue flicking over his lips briefly as he stared down at her. Confusion was evident upon her face and he needn't wait for her to tell him so. "Christmas Eve with the Amortentia. I know who poisoned you." He elaborated.

Veronica hadn't been expecting that, in fact that was the least of her problems. "Who was it?" She asked skipping straight to the point.

"Is that it? I would have thought you would have still suspected me." He laughed bitterly.

She couldn't help but take note of how attractive he looked when he did show some positive emotion, even if it was sarcastic. "Well after last night I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I? Although I'm still adamant that you can only do something like that with someone once you've made then vulnerable." She mimicked his tone.

"Vulnerable or not you didn't tell me to stop." He spoke in a way that told her he wasn't even bothered by the seriousness of his actions.

"In fact I think I did, more than once actually." She spat back.

"Is that why you were wet when I touched you?" His voice dropped into an almost inaudible slur that caught her completely off guard. He took a step forward and she took one back, swallowing hard she had to act like the comment didn't get to her although the signs were clear upon her flushed face.

"Just… tell me who it is Tom." Hastily she changed the subject back from things she'd rather forget to something she wanted to remember.

Tom pursed his lips together before sighing; he was hoping she'd last on the bantering front just that little bit longer. "Myrtle." He said, his teeth almost biting the 'T' as he spoke it.

Anger rushed within Veronica as she tried to register what he had just said. "Myrtle?" She called out angrily. "FUCKING MYRTLE? – Are you being serious Tom?" Her voice was growing higher in octaves the longer she ranted and Tom couldn't deny he took a little pleasure in her anger. He nodded in acknowledgement to her answer. "But how do you even know? It's been months and she has no friends so it's not like anyone would tell on her."

"She might not have friends Bennett but she confides a lot in herself just like everybody else, that's her biggest downfall."

Veronica furrowed her brow. She couldn't stand it when Tom spoke in metaphors and riddles (no pun intended); she just wanted a straight answer from him. "So what- you read her mind?" she sneered at him.

Tom remained cool and collected until a satisfying smirk returned itself onto his pallid features. "Do you always think about fucking me when we speak Bennett?" He remarked with a faux innocent tone.

Veronica's heart nearly fell out of her backside and her cheeks grew crimson in colour, she could even feel the heat radiating from them. "You're a pig." She growled at him trying to disguise her embarrassment with shock.

"Who are you lying to? I can hear and see everything that goes on in that head of yours-" he reached out a long slender finger and tapped her skull. "I always have. But I must admit I find it both disgusting and trivial looking into what your mind has to offer, I have better things to do with my time." He rolled his eyes in a bored fashion.

"What like listening into what Myrtle thinks about day in and day out?" She laughed sarcastically. "Should I let her know that she finally has a friend?"

Tom slapped a hand to her throat throwing her back into the stone wall behind them, eyes searing with rage as he felt her splutter beneath him trying to pull his hand away. "She was the one who poisoned you. Because of her, things happened what shouldn't have. How and why I did what I did to find out who was it that caused what happened that night should be no less than my concern only." He snarled at her and she could feel his breath hot on her face.

"O-O-Okay" She wheezed out hoping that Tom might maybe restrain himself for once. He held on a second longer before slowly releasing his grip on her.

Veronica's head fell back against the stone wall spluttering for air and was startled violently when she felt both of Tom's hands grab her face harshly, pulling it down to look at him again.

"We can get her back." He said again and she was shocked to find his voice was almost urgent and pleading, a completely different tone to what she was used to. "Do you want to hurt her Bennett?"

Her heart was in her mouth at his proposition. Could she really see herself exacting revenge on miserable old Myrtle? Then the flashbacks and memories of Christmas Day came flooding back, the bruises on her legs, the bloodied thighs. Of course she wanted revenge, Myrtle was a nobody in this school and who gave her the right to do that to Veronica? Whatever Veronica may have done to the stupid girl was nothing compared to what she did.

"Ye-… Yes I do." She stumbled on her words slightly; unsure of what she was actually agreeing to do.

A disturbing smile formed on Tom's face at that point, stretching and contorting it into an almost demonic mask. The next thing that happened was another shock to the system; the devilish face had leaned in and took Veronica's mouth with its own. Though the kiss in itself wasn't long, it lingered for hours on her lips later on from where Tom's teeth had bitten them causing them to swell in size.

Could she really hurt Myrtle? And just how far exactly were they planning to go with their plan of 'revenge'?

* * *

**Guess who's back? Did you miss me? :)**

**I'm really sorry for the slow updates lately, I've been focusing a little too much on running blogs and updating other stories and on top of that I've been doing a fair bit of socializing lately so now that I've been ill, I've actually had time to crack out a new chapter for you guys. **

**The original idea I had for this seemed to go a little cold in terms of ideas so I decided to modify what I was going to write before and just add a little more Tom/Veronica moments in there. I'm not sure if I've made Tom and Veronica a little out of character in terms of how they were before but I'd like to think that they have become just that little bit more comfortable with one and other. Of course I can hint that this Tom is only temporary as when the part about him splitting his soul comes up, he will be just as evil, narcissistic and malevolent than before. **

**Please please please lemme know what you think of this chapter, I'd like to think I've done somewhat of a decent job with it but I'm obviously not one to judge, that's up to you guys!**

**Much Love,**  
**Kawaii Thirteen**

_**(Tumblr: Yarblesandultraviolence . tumblr . com Follow it!)**_


	30. Chapter 30

Veronica glanced at the figure staring back at her in the mirror. It was almost hard to get to grips with the fact that the pale blonde looking back at her was in fact her own reflection. Where there was once milky skin there were pinkish scars and purplish bruises, underneath her light blue eyes were dark protruding bags from restless sleep and her once lustre locks had now thinned and turned brittle. She definitely wasn't the same old Veronica as she used to be and she knew that the blame there resided with Tom just as much as it did with her own self for allowing it to happen.

She shouldn't be acting this tranquil with him. He had attempted to kill her on more than one occasion and he had defiled her in the most uncaring way possible. But there she was, casually combing through a single silver tendril of hair whilst counting down the seconds till she was to be reunited with him for their nightly patrolling. She knew straight away he would be hard with her, uncaring as always and acting as if the intimate moments they shared had never happened. It was the way Tom had always been, she had learnt that now. Though for some reason she somehow almost begged that his poised persona would just let slip for just a moment so he could give her what she craved from him; the adrenaline, the passion, the feeling of being needed. It was wishful thinking at its best, expecting such things from Tom was expecting rain in a drought. For the most part, such things would happen and Veronica would be caught off guard, but for the latter; the times she wished for it to happen he remained his collected self.

Patrolling that night was going be a strange one if she could call it such. For once she wasn't eager to avoid Tom or ignore him; she was actually almost okay at the thought of spending her night alone with him because she knew that for once he was going to regard her as something of an accomplice rather than a pest. They were going to arrange a way to get Myrtle back for her 'elaborate' attempt to exact revenge on Veronica and she knew it was going to come back and get her ten fold if Tom Riddle had anything to do with it. Veronica couldn't help that a part of her was flattered greatly at the fact he was preparing to get Myrtle back on her behalf, but a scary thought made her snap out of the ludicrous notion that it was a good idea. Nothing was ever going to nice and simple with Tom and she had felt the brunt of his anger many times before so she could only worry just how far he was preparing to go with the said 'revenge'.

Anxiety had begun to bubble within her as time seemed to dwindle away quickly the more she longed for it to slow down. It was almost time to go, to willingly go to him and accept the responsibilities of Myrtle's demise. She let out a shaky breath in a bid to calm herself, could she really do this? No. There was no time to start questioning her motives now; Tom wouldn't accept her fear as a good enough reason why she wanted out of the arrangement.

She placed down her soft bristled brush onto her trunk that sat plainly in front of her bed. She mentally shook the nagging thoughts that were causing her fear to escalate and threw on her robe in a bid to cover up her bruised forearms and wrists as she made her way to meet Tom.

* * *

Her nails raked harshly against the flesh of his back. The sensation caused his hips to grind even more tightly against hers as his lips planted long, searing kisses against her jaw line. He knew this was her favourite; she loved it when he would kiss her sweet spots and in return she would release unceremonious groans of pleasure as her hands traced the surface of his exposed torso. He found her little moans to be gratifying and not to mention arousing.

She could feel his finger tips press lightly into her hips as his mouth moved from her neck to the exposed flesh on her chest. Even with her bra on he could still picture the beauty that lay beneath the white cotton clothing. She knew he was taking his time, leisurely working her up so they would both be at the same level of provocation before they actually went ahead with intercourse.

Despite her body betraying her, she couldn't deny that something was on her mind, something that was preventing her from wanting to allow his mouth to travel past her navel.

"Alphard…" Mildred began as she rapped his shoulder lightly. Immediately Alphard stopped trying to loop his fingers onto the cotton of her underwear in a bid to pull them away. Looking up at her, his hair had fallen into disarray on his well defined face and his dark eyes were clouded over with something she could only describe as lust and impatience.

"What?" He half snapped at her as he sat himself up onto his knees, her legs open at either side of him as she glanced up at him with worry.

"Could we maybe not have sex tonight… Please?" Her voice was unusually small and quiet and she was almost pleading with him to not question her sudden change of heart. But Alphard was a man of a few things and being understanding of a female's emotions might have been one of them.

He frowned at the just spoken words like she had accused him of betrayal. "Why not?" She couldn't deny there was sharp bite in his tone and it almost made her regret ever speaking up in the first place.

"I-I don't know if I feel like it" She lied as she tried very well to avoid eye contact with him. She pulled herself up and with doing so, made to button up her blouse again.

Alphard ran a hand through his tousled dark curls in agitation before letting out a relentless sigh. "I wish you had said this earlier." He grabbed his own shirt from beside them, it strewn into a crumpled mess in a moment of passion just moments before.

"I didn't think it was going to be a problem. We don't always have to have sex when we see each other you know." She hit back but her tone lacked conviction, she was too besotted with Alphard to mean any harm by it.

Alphard sniffed loudly as he buttoned up his shirt. "You know the situation Milly. We both agreed it was only going to be a bit of fun. That's it." He glanced up at her and he could see his remark had hit her hard but he refused to feel any empathy, this was something she had agreed too, it wasn't his fault for re-acting the way he had done.

A lump had formed in her throat but she knew she couldn't cry in front of him, it would only push him even further away if she did. She knew Alphard didn't deal with girl's and their emotions, he was young and he was slightly arrogant. He was only after one thing from her but she had the delusion of thinking that maybe, just maybe he might feel the same way for her as she did for him. "I know what we agreed. I just…"

"You just what?" He interrupted.

"I just need to know that you'll be there for me with whatever happens." There she had said it. Slight relief flooded her veins momentarily but it was only to be replaced with the daunting realisation that she would soon have to elaborate what she had meant by it.

"What do you mean '_whatever happens'_?" His voice raised several octaves higher than usual. He was becoming increasingly impatient with her.

"I mean I could be pregnant Alphard!" She called back and with such fierceness that it knocked Alphard for six. He hadn't been expecting that, in fact he was so thrown back by the retaliation that he was dumbfounded for a brief moment.

Silence grew deeper around the two teens as they shared what could only be described as a coming of age prospect. A single tear ran slowly down Mildred's face and for once she wasn't quick to hide it. She was upset, in fact she was terrified. Alphard wouldn't take this so lightly, if she was to be with child, his child in fact, he most certainly wouldn't want any part of her or the babies life, she was absolutely certain of that.

"How long?" He asked; his voice empty of all emotion.

"How long have I known?" She asked. "I'm a couple of days late. So I'm expecting it to be a scare, nothing more. But we need to be prepared in case it isn't." She sounded so strong and so grown up for once in her life.

"And what happens if it's not? I can't be a fucking dad Mildred." He barked at her.

She pulled up her legs weakly, resting her chin on her knees. She suddenly felt so drained from the situation. "Then I don't know Alphard. It doesn't exactly thrill me to be a parent either. If that happens I'll have to leave Hogwarts a year early." More tears spilled from her eyes at the realisation of what she could lose.

"You need to go the infirmary." It wasn't a request it was more of a command.

"And say what?" She snapped as she looked up at him. "_Excuse me Madame Thorpes, I'm pregnant because I secretly had unprotected sex with a boy who wants nothing to do with me or the baby. Can you help me kill my unborn child please?" _She mocked him in an over the top airy-light tone.

Alphard glared at her, his head shook from the words she was sneering at him. "It's still better than nothing, unless you're planning on keeping it and not telling me."

"You're so full of yourself!" She screamed at him as she jumped to her feet, adjusting her garters ever so slightly before pulling on her cloak. "I regret even saying anything now!" She said once more as she went to move past him but instead he pulled her back by her hand. Hands grasping her face, he pulled her into a comforting kiss to which she didn't refuse.

He pulled away slowly and analyzed her face, no matter how badly he had reacted; they were both as bad as each other. Plus if he was able to have any say in what could be a possible chance of parenthood in the future, he needed to have her on side. If he carried on pushing her away and blaming her, chances are that she could potentially have the child to spite him. That is however, if she did turn out to be pregnant.

"I guess time will tell if you really are pregnant, I just hope that you're not. No offense." He said gently as he pulled her into a hug.

"I hope I'm not either." She mumbled back although she couldn't deny the hurt she felt. It would have meant everything to her to hear him say he'd stand by her no matter what but it looked like he was standing by her to ensure she would do right by him.

They continued to hold each other in the midst of a disused classroom, both silent with worry and deep thought. Both minds reeling from the heated confrontation they both shared just moments before.

* * *

"You're on time for once." Tom seemed momentarily perplexed as he watched Veronica stride up to him.

Veronica gave him a slight sneer of a patronizing smile as she reached him before she tucked some of her pale blonde hair behind her ears. She soon followed his lead as he began to walk down the long stretch of corridor and only assuming she was going to keep quiet whilst he propositioned her with more important matters at hand.

"I take it you're going to enlighten me as to how we're going to get Myrtle back?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm lacing her tone. "Of course I've left all the planning and preparation to you as I'm not even sure how I feel about all of this." She didn't know where all her confidence had came from and she knew it was only a matter of time before Tom would grow tired of her lack of respect and put her in her place.

Tom turned to glare at her briefly. "Be quiet." He hissed at her.

She wasn't shocked at his unforgiving tongue and in turn, fell silent almost instantly and remained that way until he prompted her to speak again.

He had an idea where they were going, that being if she was going to be quiet long enough to not give away _his_ place and it was his. He had found it, no-one else and therefore it gave him such an incredible advantage over students and teachers a like. He was going to let her in on one of his many secrets but she had to shut that big mouth of hers.

They were close, so very close but Tom's hopes of a swift escape was to be all in vain. As always there had to be some sort of obstacle to stand in his way, and this usually was in the form of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had rounded the corner just as Tom and Veronica had done and as a result, both parties almost collided with one and other in haste.

"Ah Tom, patrolling I see?" He asked.

Veronica noted the slight twinkle in his mature blue eyes but she could hardly miss the scrutinizing stare he gave him. Something she was aware, whether or not if she wanted to, that he was the only one to do so with Tom. All the other teachers, including Headmaster Dippett regarded Tom as nothing more than an excelling, polite individual. No, Dumbledore appeared like he knew the darker side to Tom. But it was mad to think this, Tom was an exceptional liar and she was the only one to see the comedown of his defense. Would she dare question Tom about it?

"Yes Professor, myself and Miss Bennett have been instructed to keep an eye on the seventh floor tonight." Tom replied back politely, both his hands clasped behind his back in a bid to appear charming.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed slightly in thought before he spoke once more. "I, myself had been in search for a toilet. I daresay I found one the other night and I can't be too sure where it could have gone." He paused in thought for a moment before directing his attention to Veronica. "You'd be sure to keep Mr Riddle out of trouble won't you Miss Bennett?" He chuckled lightly.

Veronica too now smiled politely for Dumbledore's benefit. "I'll try."

"Very well." He reached into his indigo coloured robe and retrieved a small pocket watch from within. He analysed the watch with a tiresome expression before returning it back to his pocket and casting Tom another scrutinizing stare. "I shall leave you two to carry on with your Prefect duties. Tom," He nodded at Tom. "Miss Bennett." He then finished off with another nod of his head towards Veronica before heading on his way.

Tom waited till Dumbledore was out of earshot before grabbing Veronica by the arm fiercely, storming his way down to the staircase connecting the sixth and seventh floor together. She could tell straight away Dumbledore had managed to upset Tom but she had no idea how other than the way he had been staring at Tom. Perhaps Dumbledore could see what was lurking in Tom's mind too?

She remained quiet in thought as they reached the top of the staircase, even down half the stretch of corridor too until Veronica grew tiresome of Tom's insistent temper.

"What did he do?" She asked into the silence, almost shocked by her own curiosity.

Tom glanced over at her and laughed bitterly. "He didn't do anything. He's just an interfering, feeble old man."

Veronica licked her lips before speaking again. "How is he interfering? He didn't say or do anything."

Tom was growing increasingly infuriated by her stupidity. "Didn't he? When he remarked to you about keeping me out of trouble, what do you think he was insinuating?" His tone was sharp and bitter. She had to admit, he had a point and she couldn't deny that she did notice the almost x-raying eyes Dumbledore had on Tom, like he could see through the fabricated lies and façade. "Exactly." Tom finished with a less than humored laugh.

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes, nothing could be heard apart from the sound of footsteps against the stone floor and cackle of over head torches burning. Tom soon stopped her at a blank stone wall. She frowned and confusion trickled through her as she debated whether or not to question his motives.

"Tom… Why have we stopped here?" She asked as she glanced back over at him but he seemed lost in thought as he stared hard at the wall. Just when she thought things couldn't get any stranger, the wall began to emit hinges and iron handles. Where there was once stone was dark oak wood growing clearer in vision the more she tried to comprehend what was happening. She knew Hogwarts was full of hidden secrets but this one was something she wasn't expecting.

Once the wall had stopped evolving from solid stone brick to something that resembled a high wooden door did she feel the initial drag of Tom pulling her forwards and into the foreign room.

"I'm the only one to have ever found this room, only I know of its existence." Tom said matter-of-factly as he continued to pull her in by the hand.

* * *

**Wow! I'm actually surprised people are still reading this story; I would have thought you all might have given up on it when I didn't update for a while. I would like to say that it's because of your reviews that I've spent all day writing this for you. **

**It's not exactly adventurous as a chapter but its building up to things and I'm sorta happy with it. **

**I hope people picked up on the toilet reference Dumbledore mentions as he is actually talking about the Room of Requirement. But Tom being so arrogant and conceited doesn't seem to pick up on the clues there believing he is the one to have ever found or used it. **

**Things are definitely going to pick up in the next chapter, I promise. With the way I'm feeling things could get heated ;)**

**As always review as it means a lot to me and I do take the time to read everyone's criticism and words of encouragement. **

**An extra big thanks to carolinagirl2 who, if it wasn't for her lovely review, I probably wouldn't have written this chapter today :)**

**Much Love,  
Kawaii Thirteen.**


	31. Chapter 31

The strange room was definitely a one of its kind. The ceiling was incredibly high and the size alone was vast in comparison to most classrooms in Hogwarts, there was row after row of overly stacked shelves filled with assorted trinkets and treasures gathered in a thick layer of dust. There was a slight orange glow that emanated from small lanterns that were littered in various spots in the room.

Veronica eyed the room with an incredulous expression; she was more stunned than anything else. Tom was already surveying her, skimming over her mind to track her internal thoughts and feelings and he wasn't disappointed when he came to realise she was pleasantly surprised. His showing off had definitely paid off.

"How did you find it?" She unintentionally whispered with what could only be described as awe lacing her tone but before Tom could respond to her question he gestured her to two wooden chairs that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They looked like the only things to not have dust covering it.

She took it and she sat opposite to Tom who remained in a poised position, his eyes locked in a steely glare at Veronica, almost choosing his words wisely. "I ah, have had plenty of time to explore what this castle has to offer."

"Curiosity killed the cat, I'm sure you're familiar with that turn of phrase Tom." She retaliated back coolly.

He gave off a less than humoured laugh as his eyes darkened. "Do not humour me with muggle nonsense. Feeding curiosity increases knowledge, knowledge is power. It isn't something to be regarded as fearful."

"I agree but indulging your curious side can have its side effects. You and I both know that." She made to fiddle with her fingers, ignoring Tom's piercing gaze.

He was caught off guard, something that wasn't an everyday occurrence_. Why must she bring this up now?_ He thought bitterly. "We're not here to discuss that." He snapped.

She sighed. "I know we're not. Just forget that I said anything." She grumbled as she peered back up at him through her darkened lashes. "Tell me, how are we going to get Myrtle back?" A swift change of conversation instantly pleased Tom as he was able to let the remark about the two of them having sex go. His mood switched into a more intrigued expression rather than the usual impassive one.

"Why do I feel like you're not one hundred percent committed to the idea of getting her back?" His tone was probing and it elicited a cruel grin when her eyes widened with only slight realisation that he had read her mind.

"I'm not saying I'm against it. I just know how you are Tom, failure isn't an option. You won't be satisfied unless you've taken it as far as it can go before you've gone too far."

Tom hated to admit it but Veronica was right. Sometimes his rage would over power his judgement, letting all the hatred spill and course through in his veins, clouding every sense of what was right and wrong he had. Of course his plan was to rid the Wizarding world of Myrtle for good if he was ever going to succeed in splitting his soul, he would have to take a life and right now, Myrtle's seemed ripe for the taking. But he was in two minds of sharing that piece of information with Veronica, not when she was still cautious of him. Perhaps if she had shown more loyalty to him then he might have considered letting her in on it but he had decided to keep her half way included in the plan.

"All I will need you to do is lure her into the girl's bathroom on the first floor and that's it. I will take care of the rest." His voice was sharp and confident. His mind flitted back to the Basilisk and he fought harshly, the urge to smirk callously.

She eyed him for a brief moment, letting the words sink into her brain what he had just said. How on earth was she going to do that? Myrtle and Veronica both shared the same distaste for each other. "And how do I do that? She wouldn't trust me even if I was nice to her, and who could blame her?"

Tom was becoming increasingly infuriated by her incessant questioning. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger in frustration before responding. "Do what feels necessary Bennett. I suspect you can be quite persuasive when you want to be."

There was a brief moment of silence before Veronica dared to speak up again. "You're not going to kill her are you Tom?" Her voice was void of all angst and sarcastic attitude and he could sense her fear behind those words.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "And what gave you that insinuation?" His voice came in a faux innocent tone, almost mocking her.

Veronica bit her lip. "I don't know… Maybe I like to think there's hope for redemption in you. I know you Tom, there's a good heart in you somewhere and you've shown me that. I just don't want to be proven wrong."

Tom bellowed out a loud laugh which made Veronica's blood run cold. His eyes were a light with something far from 'good' within them as he pulled himself to the edge of his seat, his knees just barely brushing hers before speaking in a dangerously low grumble; "Believe me when I say this Veronica, I have no good in me nor a heart that provides me to feel so. What you have seen is weakness; I will never be weak again. Do you understand?" She couldn't help but focus her attention on the feel of the material of his trousers brush against the bare flesh of her legs from where her skirt had risen up from sitting down.

She was scared, the look upon his pale face was terrifying but she knew she had openly walked into the lions den. It was her own fault for allowing herself to be manipulated so easily by Tom but at the same time she couldn't deny that there was truth in what she had just said, she believed heavily there would come a day where Tom would redeem himself from all the bad stuff he had done (although she wouldn't be able to admit to herself that she had silently hoped that she would be that redeeming thing in Tom's life).

Unsurely, she nodded and a wicked grin descended his face. "Good." He said simply before he relinquished his gaze on her to peer up at a clock which was sat idly on a shelf nearby. "Come on, we need to go before Dippet notices we're not out there." He was back to his usual composed self and Veronica was unsure whether or not to be sad or happy about that.

She made to stand up just as he did and they both paused and tried to awkwardly shuffle out of each other's midst. His lips were pursed as his hands, both placed on her hips, guided her out his way. She couldn't deny the butterflies his hold gave her no matter how much he could terrify her.

"You know…" She began her voice a little quieter than usual. "… You can trust me when I say I'm not going tell anyone about this. You have my word." She couldn't understand why she had the need to tell him this; perhaps his scare tactics had managed to scare her into making her feel like she owed him her loyalty.

Tom wasn't grateful by the admission. If she was going to continue to reduce herself to a bumbling weakling like the rest of the vermin that roamed the school, then he would have to do away with their plan sooner than expected. "Stop degrading yourself Bennett, it isn't an admirable quality." He said lazily as he continued to guide her towards the room's entrance. It wasn't till he had said that, that she ground her heels into the floor and stopped both of them from progressing further.

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes surveying his face for a moment. Her legs were turning to jelly from under his unnerving expression. "What did you mean about you having no heart Tom?"

He hadn't expected this sort of question. He didn't deal well with off topic things such as this; he wasn't prepared nor ready to answer them yet. He'd have much preferred it when they were at logger heads with one and other. No, he definitely didn't like it when she showed him her weak side.

He removed his hands from her waist before folding them across his chest. His sharp tongue flicked over his lips briefly before drawling; "Why do you keep questioning me Bennett? You said it yourself that curiosity killed the cat, why do you keep seeking answers to questions that need not be asked?"

"Maybe I'm curious about your motives. Every time I think I have you sussed out, you end up surprising me again. You're an enigma." What she wanted to say was '_you-fucking-fascinate me!_' but she tried her best to conceal it.

"Why? Because I don't feel the need elaborate every single detail of my life to you?" He laughed cruelly. "And why would I? You're nothing to me." His words stung her slightly but she had developed a thicker skin since enveloping with Tom Riddle and like everything else, she was used to it.

"Aren't I?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She couldn't stop the questions from falling from her mouth and she knew she would have to pay the price for it. "Somehow I think differently Tom."

Tom could feel the determination to prove she was right pool from her in waves as she recovered from his harsh response. "You will _never_ mean something to me." His words were dripping in venom and they were sure to hit her like a blow to the stomach but they hadn't.

She glared at him when she noted the cruel sadistic smile had returned to his face. He was basking in tormenting her and taking great delight from it. She wanted to wipe that smug grin right off his face; in fact, she was actually going to do just that. She did something completely alien to her, she took both sides of his face within her hands and pulled his face to hers before crashing her lips on his mouth. When she felt him try and retract, she remained glued to him unable to part until she wanted to. She forced for him to keep up with her, to get into a rhythmic pattern as she deepened the kiss, the gratification she received when her tongue brushed his lower lip was reciprocated with his hips arching into her own, causing her to stumble back and hitting one of the many wooden shelves harvesting disused objects. Dust exploded around them, books had fallen the floor abruptly in the midst of the moment but neither of them parted ways.

A low growl emitted from deep within his throat when one of his hands slid up her up to her chest, grasping one of her clothed breasts roughly before slowly allowing it to trail down to her thigh where he then pulled it up to rest against his hip. She too moaned when she felt his hand slide up her exposed thigh, silently wishing he would just get rid of her skirt all together before allowing it to rest against her backside.

She was going to have bruises on her back from the impact of her flesh smacking the shelves but at this moment in time she couldn't care less. She had missed this, missed the touch and the fire between them. It was electrifying although she couldn't deny the nagging thoughts that were thrashing around in her head telling her stop and that it was wrong.

And Tom, even he was finding it almost impossible to keep his hormones in check. He vowed and openly declared that he wouldn't revert back to this type of behaviour but here he was, half way in between unzipping his trousers and nipping at her neck with his teeth being sure to leave marks there, almost marking her in a way. Her fingers were busy knotting through his ink black hair, desperately latching onto him for fear of him leaving her. She unintentionally gasped aloud when she felt him hard against her still clothed area. He stared at her, his eyes heavy lidded with lust as his hand helped itself to pulling aside the cotton of her underwear; the cool air instantly kissed her now exposed sensitivity causing a breath to hitch sharply within her throat. He was growing impatient, he just needed to rid himself of the pent up desire.

Still holding her thigh against his hip, he was easily able to position himself at her entrance, only noticing just how equally she was awaiting him by how sodden she was with his tip. He felt her hands run down to the tops of his shoulders, gripping him hard in anticipation, like almost in a way to brace herself. When he finally did decide to plunge insiderof her she responded with not only embedding her nails into his shoulder blades but moaning aloud as well.

This of course only enticed him even more. Eventually picking up speed and devouring her mouth once more. His hips were pressed so harshly against her own that it had prevented her from being able to roll her hips in rhythm with his but that was typical Tom, always domineering in every aspect of his life.

She couldn't be sure how long she would last. Her body was building up to a crescendo on its own accord and she knew her self restraint would not be able to hold on any longer. She had long since ditched the idea to try and stifle her moans; she didn't care if Tom loved it or loathed it. But whether he cared to admit it or not, he actually did like it, a lot and so when her moans grew louder in pitch, it didn't only push him over the brink and into oblivion, it had brought her with him too.

He rest upon her body weakly. His body recovering and panting as his forehead lay pressed against hers. Both their eyes closed, appreciating the moment of subdued silence. She wouldn't be the one to break the silence, she couldn't.

The rest of the night they remained completely silent with one and other, not even bothering to acknowledge each other with a simple bid of farewell when they finally were able to part to their Dormitories. Both were ashamed of their actions and both hated themselves for acting on impulse.

* * *

**I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I must have rewritten it at least ten times and I'm still not 100% happy with it. It may go under some editing at a later date but for now I thought it was best to upload it and give you, my lovely reviewers/readers some Tom/Veronica loving. **

**Review and lemme know what you guys think!**

**Much Love,  
Kawaii Thirteen.**


End file.
